A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Demon Tenshi
Summary: Kagome is the princess of Northern and Southern Lands, but she isn't just another princess. No, her heart is filled with hate and distrust. She is a fighter, wise in mind and seductive. Turning the age of 19 she destined to conquer lands with her power.
1. Prologue: The Ruthless Princess

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 1: Prologue - The Ruthless Princess 

In most fairy tales, the princess would always be gentle, fair and sweet. Her mother would always be kind, loyal, faithful and caring. Her father, like the king he should be brave, intelligent and kind. Though, in this fairy tale, everything isn't what it is suppose to be.

For the most beautiful demon princess ever known wasn't gentle, fair and sweet. Her mother wasn't loyal, kind and caring. No, her mother was something else, her mother was a beautiful, ruthless, unfaithful and most of all disloyal to her husband, she was a nature and element demon. The king did not rule the kingdom, no the king was nothing more than just a show of head. He was nothing but a pet under the spell of love, which he had been under after marrying his queen.

The demon queen, Kanashi, started out nothing more than just a concubine for many Lords. Until one day she met the black wolf King Hatsumaru, giving her the chance she needed to become what she had always wanted. She loved power and was said to be the most beautiful. And being so beautiful, she use this, seducing, Hatsumaru, the King of the Northern Lands, until he had fallen completely in love with her.

Many years past and the queen enslave her husband using her manipulation of love, until she was able to persuade him to taking over the Southern Land of. With the power the King held within his hands, he conquered this land in no time, making his beautiful queen so happy that she promised to gave him a child.

A year passed after that and the beautiful, nature and element, demon queen gave birth to the most beautiful baby daughter. She had the eyes of her mother, it was the colour of dark green like the deep forest it self. The colour of her hair was just like her father, black as the black wolf Lord's hair was. Her lips between the colour of her mother and father's lips, purer than the colour of crimson, but darker than pink. She had dark an emerald coloured stripe across her each side of her cheeks and a star sign on her forehead, representing that she is the heir of both Southern and Northern lands.

The demon queen had never loved her husband, but she could not help but love her daughter with all her heart. And she made a promise that her dream will come true and she will succeed to do it with her daughter by her side.

So when the beautiful young princess grew the age of a toddler, the queen had given her daughter everything she ever craved, but with a price. The young princess was forced to learn how to fight, how to defend herself and most of all, how to seduce males. The queen taught her to fill her heart with distrust and hate. "For trust and love will only lead to your end." The queen would always murmur to her daughter's ears every night before her daughter would go to sleep.

After a century has passed, the king thought that everything was under as he hoped. For he could see that his beloved queen loved the princess very much. The queen had again asked him to battle to gain more of Japan. Thus the King did what the queen had wished - which had lead to his end.

Being left alone without a husband or a king, the queen did not grief and gained control of both lands. She knew that her husband would not stand a chance against the Demon Lord, Inutaisho, the Lord of the West, she knew this...and she didn't care. She wanted to be the one to rule both the Northern and Southern land. She believe that she would gain the Western and Eastern land...for she had the proper weapon to do so.

Thus begin our story of betrayal, hate, distrust, unfaithfulness, grief, lust, disloyalty and most of all...love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the middle of the night a celebration was being held, many drunk male demon play with concubines as they drink more of their sake and toss on how well they have fought the war. Their cheerful laughs could be heard for hundredths of meters away, as some of them dance and chat on how they will finally return to the beautiful kingdom and see their wives.

"You think your wife would even want to be with you!?" One asked, his eyes drowned with tears, as he drank more of what is in his hand.

"Hell, yeah!!" The other said, he was sitting and looked at the man as he held out his cup and laugh. "If she doesn't, I have some other ways of showing my ways!!" He said proudly as his mouth spits the words out.

A woman was thrown to the man's arms. "You sure you won't enjoy yourself with one of these first?" Another asked, it was obvious that he wasn't as drank as the others, but he soon drank some more wine.

The other man smiled as he smiled at the woman in his arms, she gave a seductive smile and he kissed her, and soon pulled away. "Sure, why not?" He asked as he stood up, the human woman in his arms. He turned around and was about to leave, "I'll be finish with her in a second..." His words dissipated as he heard the others stopped laughing and everything had gone quiet.

"So..." A smooth voice whispered, but somehow her voice echoed through every youkai males' ears, as they face their master. "My army, is supposedly guarding this area, yet I see them here, drank?" She turned her eyes towards the youkai male who had just turn around with a concubine in his arms. "With human concubines?" She asked, her voice cynical.

It was obvious that everyone feared her, for her mere presence felt was something very threatening; yet all the while, they all find it quite arousing. She was beautiful, gaining her mother and father's beauty. Her deep dark green eyes shown so little with only the fire light to shine upon it. Her pure black raven hair cascaded down to her back, while her body, full of curves stood up with elegance and pride. By the way the fire lit on her form amaze them as how it showed every single part of her curves down to the size of her breasts.

She wore navy blue clothing around her legs, with something underneath tightly around her well define legs. She had thin armour around her wrist and shoulders, but not covering her body enough to not show her beautiful curves that would surely distract any male in battle. But they all knew that she was only wearing this attire for they had just been in battle, a battle that had lasted a few months and now they are to return home and it was because of her brains. Just like her mother they say.

The man with the concubine in his arms walked a little closer to the woman, bowing. "Princess, you must forgive us..." But before the male was able to finish his words, his and the concubine's head dropped to the floor. They all knew to well what had happened, the Princess was in a bad mood and she didn't want any explanation.

They all watched in fear as she looked around, her eyes piercing them to stay frozen. "I do not have to forgive anything. If any of you ever disobey me again, you will not have a chance to even say a word." To emphasize what she had said, she grabbed the head of the dead youkai and dropped it in the bowl of their food. "I trust you have a nice dinner." She said as she walk away into the dark, they all guessed that she was going to try and cool down after all.

"I guess he won't get to see his wife ever again..." A man said, his head slightly down. "What are we going to tell her?"

The other glanced up and lowered his head again. "Nothing..."

"I guess so..."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The princess jumped from tree to tree as she tried to find the highest one, then as she was just about to land on the hard ground, a tree branch moved to catch her. It wasn't quite like her to lose her control like that. No it wasn't quite like her at all. She wasn't guilty on the fact that she had just killed another one of her army youkai, but she was guilty that she was loosing more and more of her control.

Sitting down on the branch she looked up at the crescent moon. Why did he still haunt her? Her mother, Kanashi, has taught her many things and she knew that her mother had told her not to be like this...like this is what her mother had told her weaklings are made of. Then as she closed her eyes, she could still perfectly remembered of what had happened.

She was just meant to be there to assassinate him, and then claim his lands.

Flashbacks of memories flash through her mind as she remembered a particular memory.

---Flashback---

Kagome walked in the halls of the Eastern Palace as she roamed around the palace. God it was beautiful...but soon she would have this beauty underneath her hands. She let a twisted smile cross her face. "All mine..." She whispered, as she open was just about to open another door.

"All yours?" A masculine voice asked from behind her, she quickly turned around as she faced the one who dared to intrude on her. She was met with the man that had promised to marry her and become her mate. But deep within, she knew that she would never be be someone's.

His hair was slightly messed up, his eyes the colour of deep blue, while his hair tied back to a high ponytail. He had pointed ears and his fangs could be seen from the side of his lips. "Yes, all mine, isn't it?" She asked, her voice sweet in a seductive way, that would make any men crawl for her.

She saw his lips move upward to a smile, as he let out a chuckle. "Of course, this is all yours the sooner you mate with me and let me mark you as mine."

"That would be...when?" She asked, her lips forming to a smile.

"How about tonight?" He asked, hope can be heard and Kagome was able to see the emotions that ran through his eyes.

"Fine," she answered.

She moved closer towards him her arm wrapping around him. She could feel smell his arousal spiking up as she pulled him towards a room. It was better this way. There are currently no guards and no on would suspect their king to die inside the palace. As she opened the door, she felt his arms wrap around her body as he nuzzled her neck.

"I have waited for decades for this, my queen." She heard him whisper. "I have waited for you..."

It made her want to laugh. How could he wait for her? She was never his, but he seem to don't know that and she had the perfect way to tell him. She let a whimper pass her lips, as she felt him start to remove her clothes gently, but she stopped him, by placing her hands on his.

"You...first." She said, as she pushed him on the bed and land on his back on the bed. She moved up towards him, as she removed every piece of his clothing, the last being the clothing were his shaft was hidden in. She watched as he looked up at her, his eyes showing lust and some emotion she actually didn't know. Never mind, she gently wrapped her hands around his erected shaft as she watched him close his eyes.

This was her chance. He was completely naked and laying before her. She had her legs wrapped around him. She leaned down, unwrapping her hand away from his shaft as her hands made it's way towards his chest and to the side. She captured his mouth in a kiss. Her left hand caress his smooth face, while her other secretly reaching for the pure silver knife laced with poison that could kill so quick that most youkai would not have the time to take there one last breath before they die. She felt two of his hands pulled her towards him much closer and started to remove the kimono she wore.

She grasped the silver knife in her free hand, as she deepened the kiss. This was all too easy. She knew that not only are full wolf youkais allergic to silver, but he will be dead before he could even realized it. Moving her free hand up to her stomach to stab him, she was surprised when he pulled away from the kiss, grasped her right wrist and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes showed so many emotions. She knew that he felt betrayed, sorrow and something else...she didn't know what it was.

"As much as I waited for you...is as much as I knew that it would end this way." He said, his eyes deep and for some reason she couldn't see any hate. "I thought that I could make you love me, the way I had love you after our first encounter...but I guess I was a fool." Her eyes widened as he kissed her again passionately and then pulled away. "I love you...and if this is the only way to gain your trust..." The grasped on her wrist got tighter, as she felt him move her hand.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, expecting the pain of the silver knife cut through her. But after a few minutes, she realized that Kouga couldn't hurt her. She could smell blood, but it wasn't hers...it was his. She opened her eyes wide, as she looked down at his face, pale and lonely, yet still trying to smile. "T-trust m-me," he choked out the words, as tears spilled over his face, as his eyes started to be clouded by grey and his smile disappear.

Quickly getting off of him, she pulled up her clothes as she stared up at his now dead face. It made her wonder at that time why he did it, but it didn't matter now, did it? Now, she had to get out of her, for here scent is still all over him and she knew that the soldiers would want to fight the death of their Lord. She should at least now try to leave and prepare for war.

At least now, the moral of the enemy has dropped, because most would lose the courage to go on. She smiled wickedly. This was something interesting. For once she didn't end the life of which she was meant, now only to win this war and fight another. Then the whole Japan would exist only in the hands of her and her mother's.

---End Of Flashback---

It was a foolish act he had made and she should have forgotten it a long time ago. But as days passed it only made her wonder, what is it that made him do such things? Mentally trying to kick the thought away. She just ignored the feeling.

As her gaze never left the stars, Kagome saw a shooting star past by. It made her wonder all these years why the stars fascinated her so. She then lifted her hand to touch her forehead, but the star mark on her forehead was covered by the clothing she had use to wrap around it so no one would know who she really is, expect for the people that already know.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In a castle to the far west, a male youkai jumped from roofs to roofs, as he landed in one large balcony entered and made his way to his Lord's room. He entered, unknown by the other entire youkai soldier.

"My Lord," a deep young male youkai's voice echoed through the dark room. He could see his Lord standing near by the large window. His lord made a 'Hn,' telling him to continue. "Lord Kouga, Lord of the Eastern, has been assassinated a few weeks ago." He said, knowing that his Lord would be interested on this subject.

The Lord looks over his left shoulder. "Who is the one who had assassinated him?" he asked, his voice calm as it is deep.

"His future mate."

The ninja could only watched as his Lord look back up the night sky again and he could see from where he stood that a shooting star had just pass. Shooting stars for demons did not indicate that you make a wish. Usually it indicated that something either good or bad would happen.

"Tell me more information on this future mate of his."

He could only nod as he continued. "His future mate is the princess of the southern and northern lands." He said, simply that is all the information that is needed. For the soldier knew that the princess of the Southern and Northern land was an enigma to all. For when people would describe her, they only say on how beautiful she is, and how even after all the storied you have heard about her, you wouldn't believe that such beauty could kill a single fly.

"Do you want us to make any move, my Lord?"

"No," his Lord says. "If the princess is foolish enough to travel here, then she will. And she will face the same death as her father have faced."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

**END OF CH 1 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:** Err...don't expect me to update soon, cause I got school now. But I hope that this chapter isn't quite bad. I don't actually like making the first chapter. Kagome will be OCC in this story. This is the first dark FanFic I ever made, so please don't go mad at me.

I thought it was weird that Kagome should be the evil one in this story, so I made up her mother part to tell you that she isn't actually that evil. It was her mother's fault that she is what she is. And as you can see she still had a little bit of kindness to still think about Kouga.


	2. The Deep Forest of Judgement

**Demon Tenshi: **If my grammar is bad…sorry. I'll try to do my best in this one. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please, I don't really mind if you tell me what is wrong with it. Just don't go overboard.

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 2: The Deep Forest of Judgement

"Queen Kanashi, your daughter will be arriving." A male youkai informed, as he bowed deeply to the queen.

Kanashi dropped her deep green eyes to look down at the soldier. "Very well, I will see her in the main entrance." She said plainly. Though, deep inside she knew that she love her daughter and by gods she had missed her. She caressed her temple as she imagined what her daughter would now look like. It has been nearly two months since she has last seen her daughter.

Finishing her dinner, Kanashi stood up with her very well made kimono as she made her way to the front of the castle. She wore some make up, but not too much. Her daughter was the new beauty of the lands and the beauty she was called. But her love for her daughter was stronger than she could think that she didn't feel any jealous side to take over. Her daughter was far much beautiful and powerful than she was and could seduce any male, yet her daughter would rather choose to fight.

In many ways, she knows this was her fault. She was the one who gathered up the best trainers in Southern and Northern land to teach her daughter to fight extremely well - even better than her father. She was also the one who had made the most powerful miko, Midoriko, teach her daughter the powers of Miko's and youkais at the same time. With all of the power Kagome had in her hands, Kanashi was indeed proud. Kagome has gained her mother's nature and element youkai power and her father's black wolf youkai strength, the last the miko purifying power from Midoriko. Kagome would rule the Northern, Southern and now Eastern lands forever after she, Kanashi, dies. And she knew that her death would come soon.

Arriving to the front of the castle, she could see the proud form of her daughter's nearing.

"Kagome," Kanashi said, as she opened her arms wide open and walk towards her daughter, to soon wrap her arms around her. She could only sense her daughter's tension go away as she embraced her.

"Mother," Kagome said, as she felt her mother's arms around her.

"You have done well with your mission my daughter." She praised, as she pulled away and looked down at her.

"The wolf demon Kouga was nothing but a fool." Kagome whispered to her mother.

"Many males are." She agreed. "Well then, let us come in and discuss things inside, shall we?" She led her beautiful daughter to the entrance door.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Laying her head back, she sighed. Her mother was so wise; she knew the exact ways of making her assure that she was all right. Kagome lifted her hand up as she could feel the warm water surround her body. She missed this hot spring, and she knew that she should enjoy it now while she can. Soon she would have to again battle or seduce.

She hated seducing males. It made her feel disgusted that they will essentially think that she would dare mate with them. She knew how to mate, but she never had done it. Her mother was surprised to find out that she, Kagome was able to make Kouga, fall in love with her without mating with him. She could see the glimmers in her mother's eyes as the information was given in a private talk.

Kouga was just a bump of her way to the top, she had much more difficult plans after him - to conquer the land of the West. The land where her father was killed and it didn't matter to her if she was also killed there. But she knew that she would not be defeated easily. She would fight until she would get her revenge - revenge for her father's death. The land of the West is probably well aware that she had killed her future mate - it didn't matter.

The Lord of the West, Inutaisho was long gone, but she will not stop until she has finally spilled the blood of his family. For how dare they? They have taken away the father she had looked up to. She knew that she somehow cared for her father when she was young, and she badly wanted her father to see her when she grew old and conquer lands. Now, she hated the family of the West for taking that chance. For now, all she could do was seek revenge.

Finishing her bath, Kagome lifted up a towel and wrap it around her. She will journey soon for the West, but for now she will handle some business with her past teacher's grave.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In a castle in the far west, a youkai walk through the halls of this castle, only to enter a room. The room was filled with many youkai male, some practising for the war that is soon too come. The youkai looked to the far left, as he spotted a tall figure with silver hair. Recognising him as his Lord, the youkai walked closer and saw his Lord stop his training.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the miko Midoriko has died."

"I am well aware of this information," said Sesshoumaru, as he turned to the side and glared at his incompetent soldier.

"But the miko left a valuable item." The inu youkai said nervously, seeing the apparent anger on his Lord's usual impassive face. "The item is the jewel Shikon no Tama. This jewel is able to give a youkai strength of ten times stronger and able to give you any wish you desire." The soldier continued shakily. "Lord Inuyasha wishes to know if you would let him travel to the middle of the Southern Land in the Deep forest of Judgement for him to gain this Jewel."

Thinking through with it, Sesshoumaru catch on to what his hanyou brother really wish to do with the jewel. The hanyou wishes to use the jewel for his own desires on becoming a full demon, like he Sesshoumaru. "Tell the hanyou that I will searched for this jewel and I will decides things from then on."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Just as I expected, that arrogant bastard won't give that thing to me. He knew what I was thinking and now he probably wishes to bribe me with it." The hanyou assumed, as he looked down at the soldier. "Damn it!" He yelled, his eyes showing pure antagonism. "That damn bastard won't ever let me do anything, just because he fucking got the chance of becoming the fucking Lord of the Western Lands."

Hands slid from behind Inuyasha's back as it wrapped around him seductively, as a woman nuzzled the hanyou's neck from the back. "Don't worry my love...he is not the only one who will go after it." She said seductively.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, as he looked at Kikyou. "What do you mean?"

"Before Midoriko's fatality, she has willingly taught a demoness how to have miko purifying energy. This demoness, as I believe is the princess of the Southern and Northern lands. She is as prevailing as your brother and I do believe that she will moreover be after the jewel." She smiled seductively, "They will eventually eradicate each other and you will be left to rule the Western lands."

"I don't think so, Sesshoumaru isn't easy to beat."

"But she is the infamous princess of the Southern, Northern and now Eastern lands." Kikyou said, as she tightened her arms around him. "Her exquisiteness is known by all." She added jealousy laced with her voice.

A chuckle emit from the hanyou's lips. "I doubt she will be more beautiful than you." He assumed.

Kikyou just kissed him. She wished that the information were true. But she knew it wasn't. Her beauty was nothing but clay. Maybe her hanyou lover hasn't sense it yet, but she knew that his brother has. She was made out of clay and was brought back from the dead to ruin the family of the West. Her owner, Naraku wished to do that, so he may be the one to control the Western Lands and marry the princess of the Northern, Southern and Eastern Lands.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In front of the Northern castle, Kagome and her mother, Kanashi stood.

"I will return." Kagome said in a smooth voice, assuring her mother. Her eyes held nothing but seriousness.

Her mother had not wanted her to leave. What was the point in her gaining the jewel? She had made a promise to her trainer a long time ago and she will have to keep it. The jewel, Shikon no Tama was hidden somewhere in the Deep Forest of Judgement near her dead teacher's grave and she had promised her dead teacher that she will find it and protect it.

"Very well then, while you are absent, I will make sure that your army is well feed and well train, so they will be ready for your upcoming battle." The queen said, as she caressed her daughter's face.

"None of them is to have any wine or sake." receiving one last embraced, Kagome pulled away. She nodded to her mother and jumped to the highest tree she could find. She will head to the Southern Lands.

…………………………………………

It has been nearly the whole day of running throughout forests that she was finally was able to reach the Southern lands. The castle her mother use is in the Northern lands - the castle of her dead father's. It made Kagome want to smirk as she thought of how many lands she rules in Japan. Nearly everywhere she goes is part of her lands.

What more could a princess want? She had all the three parts of Japan underneath her control and her mother had given her this power. So no one would even try to go to the Deep Forest of Judgement without her knowing about it afterwards.

Though, no one has ever passed the forest well or alive. The forest itself was something to be scared of. The Deep Forest of Judgement was a forest that would judge your fate. If couples were to go through it together, if the couple's love weren't strong and weren't loyal, they will end up alone and will never be able to find each other again.

Her teacher Midoriko use to live in this forest, this is where Kagome had first met Midoriko. Kagome knew why Midoriko would hide the Jewel here. It was the perfect place, but Midoriko also knew that many would searched for such power, so she has made Kagome promised that she, Kagome, will take care of it after she passes away.

Midoriko has chosen her, for Kagome knew that she has no need for the jewel what so ever. She had all the power in the world. She is an immortal, powerful, beautiful and the princess of the three lands.

Then, as Kagome jumped to the highest tree, she could see the sun start to set and the animals start to get ready for sleep. She too should rest, but she didn't even want to. She just wanted to find this jewel soon. She kept on going, as she jumped from tree to tree, when she jumped her highest, she could see the shape of the Deep Forest of Judgement. It was dark and if you were as powerful as Kagome, you could sense the power that encircled it and even see it.

Her usual blank face made a small smirk as she landed softly to the entrance of the Deep Forest of Judgement.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Deep in a forest of the Southern Lands, the taiyoukai of the West walked gracefully. His eyes were the colour of gold, his face impassive, and his hair long and silver. He had two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks and a crescent moon proudly shown on his forehead. He travelled alone, not wanting to endanger the life of his ward if he brought her with him to the Deep Forest of Judgement.

This forest wasn't part of his lands, but he felt no need to care. So what if the princess so known for killing her mate, found out that he was here? It wasn't like she could match him in strength and power. Maybe he owned only the Western Lands. But as far as anyone can go, no one has been able to conquer the Western Lands as his or her own. The Western Land has been the most powerful. It stood alone by itself, not being allied with any of the other lands.

He knew that the death of Lord Kouga and yet by any chance, he would call the princess weak. She seduced the Eastern Lord first before being able to kill him, clearly showing him that she was nothing but a weakling. A princess who needed to seduced to be able to kill Lord Kouga. She was smart, but she was no match for him. For he, Sesshoumaru knew that he wasn't going to be seduced easily, especially by a whore.

As he walked past many trees and animals, he could sense that the Deep Forest of Judgement was near. The sun has just set and he could feel it's dark and powerful aura. The Deep Forest of Judgement was a mystery to all. He had heard tales about it, on how it can confuse minds and how maybe even the powerful will fall to it's game. He doubted that so.

Arriving at his destination, he looked up at the main trees that clearly state that after he enters, he would be in the Deep Forest of Judgement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It never seizes to amaze Kagome at how this forest seems to whisper words. Large animals look at her as if to devour her. The ground, instead of feeling hard, felt somehow soft and easy to land on. To her, the forest sounded as if it was whispering the words, 'Meet your future...' It did in fact sounded creepy. For the voice of it all, was creepy to her pointed youkai ears and the background of the animal's noises made it seem creepier.

Still, she wasn't scared - she shouldn't be. She knows of this forest tricks and wasn't going to fall for it. Deciding mentally that she will find Midoriko's grave and look around it, Kagome walked deeper in the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he listened to the whisper of the forest. "The judgement will be fulfilled..." Whatsoever it meant, he knew that he just wanted to find the jewel soon. He wasn't scared, but he felt a little wary.

Deciding that if he didn't find the dead Miko's grave soon he will have to look for a cave to stay in. Then as he walked deeper and deeper, he could see the tall branches of tree covered the view of the moon. The wind blew and cold air hit his skin.

He kept on waling until he thought that he sensed another's aura near by. Wishing to find out to who it is, he paced to its direction, carefully trying to not make any sound. The more he walked, the stronger the aura felt, only to feel it disappear. But he continued to walk on as he found a large rock with beautiful crystals surrounding it. On top of the crystals, he could see a circle purple jewel. He walked up to it and observed it. It was the grave of the dead miko.

Then, feeling the same aura he felt before, his head snapped up as he jumped to the side, dodging someone's sword from behind him. It made his blood boil at how the youkai would dare attack him. It made his youkai beast want to shred the youkai to pieces at the thought of that one attack could have in fact ended his existence. As soon as Sesshoumaru gently landed on the ground, he turned around to face the one who dare to end his life using the trickery of this forest.

There he was - his enemy. He stood in the dark like a ninja, pride and elegance seemingly written by the way he was positioned. Adjusting to the dark, he let his eyes roam the form of his adversary. He expected to find a powerful youkai - a male youkai with intimidating looks, but what he found wasn't what he expected.

He found a gorgeous female youkai.

"You dare trespass my domain, demon?"

**END OF CH 2 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:** See, I updated faster than usual!! This is because, people reviewed!! Anyway, here are the kind people that have reviewed.

Domintsu- thanks for the review and I guess you are right; this FanFic is different from my other one. And school isn't yet that bad, but I have the worst teachers!!  
Amanda- I know I made a lot of errors on the last chapters, I just couldn't concentrate with all the excitement I was in. I know that this chapter won't be perfect, but I'll try not to have many errors. Anyway, thanks.  
I-wish-I-was-Kagome- You see, I updated sooner and I am happy about it…I think. Thanks for the review.  
Azn-modern-miko- I think I did a great start too, but with many errors.  
Deamon Drama Queen- Yes this is a SessKag fic. Kagome by the way is a half element and nature demon (from her mother's side) and half black wolf demon (from her father's side). And if you read this chapter…you can see that Kagome and Sesshoumaru will meet, but not in battle.  
Painedheart- I wish I could change the character of Sesshoumaru's, but I won't. Anyway, I'm glad that I was an inspiration! That is sooooo nice of you to say.  
ILuvFLUFFYmarshmellows- Well, I hope that you actually kept on reading!  
PinkGrenade- thankz for the review  
Vi3t Babii- Wow…everyone thinks this FanFic is interesting… Thanks for the review.


	3. Fated Meeting

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 3: Fated Meeting

"You dare trespass my domain, demon" Kagome asked, her voice smooth and laced with threats.

She let her eyes roam his form, as she took a step towards him. She could tell by his powerful aura that he was not an ordinary youkai. She looked closer and narrowed her eyes as she saw something on his forehead that she didn't want to see. It was the mark of the West. It told everyone proudly that he is the current ruler of the Western lands. It clearly told her that he was the son of the demon she so much detests - the man who has killed her father.

It made her wants to laugh and be angry at the same time. She hates him - she hates his family. She couldn't help but let a taunting smirk cross her face.

"The Lord of the Western Lands"

She stated more than question, every single word pronounced arrogantly and seductively. The way her eyes locked with his could have made any male beg for her, and she was surprised at how he just stood there. With one swift movement, she took the piece of clothing that was wrapped around her forehead, arrogantly showing him the mark of the Southern, Northern and Eastern lands.

Sesshoumaru remained standing as he looked over at her form again. So this was she, the princess. The story of her beauty was true after all. For even at night, he could see her beautiful emerald orbs shone with a piercing gaze. Though to him, her gaze seem to be more seductive than life threatening. Her long black raven hair cascades down to her back. She wore some piece of clothing showing her legs, but something wrapped tightly around them. The armour on her wrist and shoulders, made her look like a warrior, but her beauty remained flawless and perfect.

The way she just stood there in front of him, not scared of what he might do impressed him. Hadn't she heard of his ways? How he would brutally kill without even caring on what they are? She must have or she would regret it. He just stood there as he watched her near him, the way she walked annoyed him. Not because he found it actually annoying, but because he found the way she did it actually arousing.

He saw her smirk disappear. "Tell me now demon, why are you in my lands" He watched as she stop a few feet away from him, her eyes challenging and unyielding.

"I do not need to answer your question, wench." He said, his voice calm.

"You dare call me, a wench" She asked, her voice smooth and taunting. "You do know that the ground you stand on belongs to me, do you not"

He stood his ground, remaining his control. "You do know of whom you stand before, do you not"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she let her eyes go up and down, making it clear to him that she did. "You" she walked towards him and stop a few inches away from his form. He was a taller than her, but she didn't care. "Are nothing but the pathetic Lord of the weak Western lands."

He narrowed his eyes. He could kill her, but not right now. "You" he paused. "Are nothing but the whore who seduced the Lord of the East in order to assassinate him. You are the pathetic, the weak and the whore."

Every single word marred Kagome. She was never, in her entire life called a whore, pathetic or weak. She knew that he had reasons as to believe what he had just said, but they weren't true. First, it was her mother's plan for her to seduce Lord Kouga first, it wasn't hers, and she would rather fight and kill. Second, she wasn't weak. She hardly uses her powers or fighting skills in front of anyone, but she wasn't weak.

She fisted her hand, as she tried to remain her control. She could tell that the Lord who stood before her was probably laughing inside at how she was loosing her control, but she wouldn't let that continue.

"It wasn't my fault that the Lord of the East is such a fool. Actually, he assassinated himself if I have to tell you. You, Lord of the weak Lands is probably as weak as he." The words were said with a seductive tone.

Kagome just smiled seductively. If he would think she is a whore, then why not show him that she actually is a very good one. Any spaces between them disappeared as Kagome closed her distance; her chest now pressed against his as she moved her right hand up and cupped his cheeks. She was taken when she saw him remain still. That is when she felt a little annoyed, any male would be begging for her now... Fine then, if he was going to remain still... Kagome's hands crawled up to rest on his chest, as she secretly smirked when she felt him tense.

Knowing that he was still not sure of what she really intended, Kagome tiptoed and rubbed her lips against his. She did it again...and again. She smiled when she smelt his arousal. She pulled away"Weak... Just like all males." She stated, as she mockingly smirked at him.

The female...dared. Loosing the last control he had, Sesshoumaru's speed surprised the female youkai as he grabbed her by the throat. "Judging this Sesshoumaru will lead to your end." He said, as his gripped on her neck tightened and his claws extended.

He just watched as she gave him a taunting smile. He jumped away, as he saw her pull out her sword to strike him. He stopped a few meters away from her. Then, he ran towards her, pulling out his sword Toujikin out, so to strike her with it. Though, as he slashed through her form, he only hit cold air. He quickly turned around and saw her sitting on a tree branch and her face containing another twisted smile. He could only jumped as he felt the earth start to move. As he looked down, he could see branches move up to catch up to him.

Again he sheathed his sword, as he let his claws extend and he cut through the vines and branches. Though, he felt the wind blew harder, making his eyes want to close. He blink less than a second and found himself lying on the ground, branches and vines tying him to the ground. He tried to move but the gripped only tightened. He saw the female youkai jumped down from the tree and walk towards him, only to stop beside him and bend down.

"Would you still refer to I as weak" She asked, her voice mocking.

He snarled and glared at her. "You still however remain a whore." He hissed, as tried to move.

Kagome kneeled down on his right side and placed her right hand on his left cheek and started to caress his temple.

"What a waste of beauty." She whispered, as she bent down closer to his face. "Powerful they say your family is, your father even manage to take the life of mine." Her eyes locked with his, their faces merely centimetres away from each other. "Yet, here you are...about to die by my hands." Kagome smiled a little"I find this quite enjoyable, don't you" She drew out her sword, as she pressed the blade against his throat.

"Wench" he growled. Seeing that she was apparently busy on annoying him before killing him, Sesshoumaru put all of his power into his left arm, pulling his arm up with incredible speed, unsheathing his sword and slipping it between them. Now his sword was pressed against her throat and her sword pressed against his. He could only smirk, as he saw her eyes widened at the sudden position.

Her eyes stopped widening as she saw his smirk. She wanted to kill herself for being ignorant. Now she was in this position. But did it really matter? Maybe after she cut his head off she will die, but she didn't care if she died now. She would rather die this way...fight dying. And at least she died, taking the Lord of the Western land with her to hell. She just smirked.

"Kill me, I don't care, at least I will be able to kill you in the end." She chuckled mockingly, her voice smooth to his ears.

This wasn't what he had expected. He was sure that she was going to beg for her life. Ask him to release the sword and she will release hers. He expected her to beg that he not end her life and ask him that she didn't want a scratch across her face. But it seems that that was not the case. Again, putting all of his energy on his right arm, Sesshoumaru pulled and felt the vines ripped in two. Quickly, he pushed her stomach with his right hand. His left hand with the sword cut through the vines that gripped his legs. In one smooth motion, he was able to pin her beneath him. Her sword taken away from her and now his sword is against her throat.

He was annoyed at how no fear laced her scent. She smelled of spring waterfalls, floral flowers and now a little bit of him. Then his mind froze, as his mind focused on that information. She didn't smell of any other male in her. And it could mean one thing...she was not taken. What he had accused her of being a whore was not true. Trying to make sure, he leaned closer as he inhaled again.

"Get off" Kagome ordered, as she saw him smell her.

Sesshoumaru jumped up away from her quickly. He didn't do this because she had ordered him to. It was because his mind was concentrating on doing other things but killing the female. He watched as she stood up, walk to her sword and sheathed it.

Kagome just stood there, her back facing the demon. The anger she felt before was nothing compare to this one. She remained in control, her face serious. Now, more than ever, she wanted to kill him. Spill his blood, until she had the satisfaction of seeing his dead form lay before her.

The demon had called her weak, pathetic and a whore. And most of all, she wasn't able to end his life. Instead, he showed mercy. He had the perfect chance of ending her life, but he choice not to. And she knew exactly why. For now, she would have to live with knowledge that out there is a demon had the chance of harming her, yet he didn't. And now a fact was now graved, the son of who had killed her father beat her. She was beaten and showed mercy to.

She would rather be dead...

The game of war has become something much more than a game to her now. Her pride was harmed and it was because of him. Forget about her father and the conquering of the lands. She will kill him. She didn't bother to turn around as she felt him leave, his aura disappearing deep into the forest.

As she looked around, she could see that the grave of the dead miko still stood, but as she looked at it closer, she nearly couldn't suppress the urge deep within her. The urge to go after the demon lord and end his life, even if she losses hers doing so. The demon Lord has taken the Shikon no Tama from the grave of the dead miko. How he manage to do it without her knowing didn't matter, the simple fact was he did take it.

Pure hate.

The demon lord has done many wrongs to her and she swore to herself, that no one will spill his blood other than her.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Kanashi looked around the large room, filled with her daughter's army. Not many men ever made it to the ranks of her daughter's armies standard. And she wondered why her daughter would be the one killing her army instead of the enemy. She have heard the death of the recent soldier, her daughter have taken it too far. She knew that her daughter should have more self-control.

She stood on the large stage, as she could see every one of them looking at her. "Every one of you deserve this break of fighting, and since my daughter has left for the Southern lands to gather the Shikon no Tama in the Deep Forest of Judgement. I promised to her that I will tend to everyone of youse foods, needs and wants." She smiled seductively as she saw that most of the young males have gotten her hidden point.

It wasn't against the rules, her husband or "king" was dead, so she is free to rut with anyone. Though, even in the past she has deceive her mate. Yes. She was an unfaithful wife, while her husband a faithful husband. But she didn't care, males are nothing more and she never wanted to care for any of them. One has broken her heart before and it has led to her first downfall, and after that she grew stronger, not trusting men.

Her heart was filled with hate and distrust for them. She hoped that the lessons she had taught her daughter will remain. She didn't want her daughter falling in love, for love was nothing but a mere fantasy, nothing but a desire and once the desire was gone, so was everything else...so is the emotion called "love" that comes with it.

But what scared her most is that her daughter, Kagome seemed to have cared for her father. One of the reason she had sent her husband to battle. She didn't want her daughter gaining any good memories with a male - any male. She had taught her daughter to never trust them and Kanashi knew that she has done it well. Though, maybe the memories that Kagome still have left with her father and the love Kagome father had given her, might lead to Kagome's downfall. This is what Kanashi was scared of the most.

Her daughter's downfall…

"The princess went to the Deep Forest of Judgment" A youkai soldier asked.

"Yes" Kanashi answered, as she looked down at Kachiro's worried face. She knew who this youkai was. It was the youkai; one who had treated his daughter like a sister.

"I heard that the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, is also in search of the Shikon no Tama."

Frowning, Kanashi just nodded. "Then we will have to wait on who gets it."

**END OF CH 3 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi**: I know that this isn't what probably most people would have expected... Anyway, I hope people keep reviewing. Please tell me the errors I have made, so I am to not make them again. I promise to write a longer chapter next time when I have the time. This chapter had at least more than 2000 words… Well, here go the reviews!

**Sesshophreack**- I love the title too! Smiles. And I think I like the way I made the characters deep and I'm not sure about the story line. Cause when I check it out again... I keep thinking, maybe I should have done this or that... And to tell you the truth, I would also love to have someone check my story out again for me...but my best friend is quite busy with her stuff. And thank you for telling me some of my problems that is very helpful. Thanks for the review!

**PinkGrenade-** Funny isn't it? Well, at least I think it is... Everyone was expecting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to meet in battle. But I think that they should at least be properly introduced first, don't you? (Well, depends on what "properly" introduce is to people) Like make some kind of contact between each other... Because if they meet in battle, Sesshoumaru wouldn't even hesitate to kill Kagome and also Kagome, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Sesshoumaru. Thanks a lot for reviewing again...I actually noticed. LOL.

**Little Yubi-** To tell you the truth, I was also excited on what is going to happen in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Scruffy Wolf- LOL**, I wouldn't actually think I rock. Though in front of my friends, I do talk a lot... I just talk on and on and on... I guess I am doing that right now... Anyway, thank you for the nice review.

**Painedheart-** Wow... that quote is sooo deep that I don't still get it... LOL. The Mulan movie is great, I've seen it over 7 times or more! And I'm glad that you think my details and descriptions are good...cause a friend of mine got annoyed and said that I should stop the details and descriptions and get to the point! LOL Still she is my friend and maybe she had a point. Thanks for the review; maybe I'll use one of your quotes. (With your permission of course)

**Azera-v-** I am so happy to know that you think my FanFic isn't like the others, that is exactly what I wanted... thanks for the review!

**Vi3t Babii- As **you see (or read) Kagome really hates the family of Sesshoumaru's. The way Kagome acts is already quite seducing don't you think? And the strange thing is...she didn't even try. Anyway, I gladly appreciated your review!

**Rubychik09-** Ah My Goddess Movie? I haven't seen it yet, but I promise I will check it out! My best friend told me some stuff about it, she said something about it being dramatic and all... I don't really now much about Ah My Goddess, other than they're goddesses, right? Thankz for the wonderful review.

**Dog-demon-emiko-** Well, I hope that you weren't disappointed with this chapter... I know that this isn't what everyone had probably expected...I kind of hoped that. Anyway, I thank you for the kind review and hope that you can review more!

**Domintsu-** You are sooo kind! Your reviews in the past are just so sweet or something to appreciate. And yes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are meeting. It's cute, don't you think? Emotionless Demon Lord VS Seductively beautiful demoness.

**Neverending-** I never actually thought how the fight goes on...but I hope you weren't disappointed. Thanks for the review!

**Megan-** Thankz, I'm glad to know that the plot was great and that you like the story. That is such a nice review. And thank you for the past reviews as well!

**BlackAngelBlood-** He..hehe... I hope your not mad at me... I know I ended the last one with a cliffy, but this chapter isn't... Anyway, thanks for the review and it doesn't seem to me that many people are upset about it...

**Kittyfox117-** In some ways, I guess you can say that Kagome is pretty evil. And Kagome regretting killing Kouga, I wouldn't think of it as regretting. She is more on the lines of wondering why Kouga still loved her even if he knew about her secret. The character Kagome here is sooo OOC, she is smarter and evil, yet when it comes to something like trusting people, she doesn't know a thing. Thankz for the review!

**Deamon Drama Queen-** Well, Kagome doesn't have the jewel yet…so… I don't know if it's tainted or not. Thanks for the review!


	4. Princess Full of Deceit

**Demon Tenshi:** Ok... I just wanted the readers to know that my best friend, Princess Sailor Mars is now my BETA reader! Isn't she sweet? Actually, I was the on who asked her... because I always feel much comfortable with her. Anyway, she is a year older than me and a year ahead of me in high school and is probably better at Grammar stuff than I. She actually has a FanFic of her own. It is called, Dilemma! It is based on the Anime CardCaptors and I think that it is such a kawaii one and I highly recommend CardCaptors fans to read it! Well, I have to start on the story!

A Twisted Fairy Tale 

CH 4: Princess Full of Deceit

It was the middle of the night in the deep forest and a lone figure stood. Blood ran down her cheeks as she looks over at the lifeless body of the kitsune youkai. The kitsune youkai was a fool for even trying to attack her back. He would have survived if he didn't. His last words being, "My son..." What she had done did not make her feel any remorse. She has just killed an innocent kitsune youkai and still she felt no remorse for it. She owned these lands and she may kill whatsoever or whoever she wanted. She had needed to sooth her anger and it had just so happened that the kitsune youkai walked past.

Kagome looked down at her claws. It was stained with blood. She let her magic surround her as it cleans the blood away from her body. She gave one glance at the dead fox youkai and then started to walk away. Now that she had finally calmed down, she needs to get things right. The Lord of the West has the Shikon no Tama; she will have to go after that. She let a smile cross her face. The Lord of the West should have ended her life, for now she knows his strength, she will be able to beat him much easier.

"Po po po Shippou sukete…"

She felt her pointed ears twitched as she thought she heard something. A little voice was singing through the forest, it was a happy song, repeating a name. Wondering who could it be, Kagome walk pass trees and branches. She stopped when she saw a clear area, she could see a little form of a young fox youkai, happily singing as he bit down on his apple and chew on it. Beside him, was fire, so to brighten up the place.

The little kitsune's eyes were green like hers, his hair orange, and she could tell by the way his mouth moves that his mouth can be stretch out wide. His voice echoed through her ears as he sang a very happy song about his father.

Irritated that the little youkai would be out alone by him self, she walks closer to him. She could only watch as he felt her powerful aura, jump up and look up at her. It made her feel a little strange at how he looked at her with no fear. He was young, but surely he should be able to tell that she is the princess of the Southern, Northern and Eastern lands by the mark on her forehead.

"Tell me demon, who are you?" She asked, her voice dominant and commanding. She could only watch, as he looked up at her and smiled with admiration.

"I am Shippou!" He said loudly and happily. "You're the princess of the Southern and Northern lands." His smile got wider. "You are as beautiful as they say." He complimented. His father has been the one who have told him stories of the family of the great Northern land who have conquered the Southern Lands. His father also told him on how beautiful the Princess is.

Shippou jumped towards the basket full of apples, grabbed one, and ran back to the princess. "Please, have one! My father will be back soon with more food, but for now we can settle on this." He looked up at the beautiful princess and gasped happily when she took the apple. Looking around, he watched from the corner of his eyes as the beautiful princess took a bite of the apple. "I wish he will be back soon."

"Tell me of your father."

His head quickly turned to look towards her. He was surprised that the princess would actually be interested, but he didn't mind.

"He is a powerful kitsune youkai, I think. He was the one who told me great stories of your family. How you conquer the Southern Lands and everything!"

"My father is the one who conquer the Southern Lands."

"I know, but you conquered the Eastern Lands, didn't you?" Shippou asked, his voice childish. He saw her nod very little. "I wish I could be as powerful as you! My father said that he'll train me and one day I will be able to meet you. Maybe even serve as one of your brave soldiers!" He laughed a cute laugh as he turned to a ball and started to bounce around Kagome. He stopped in front of her, turn back and looked at her with wide eyes, pure admiration shown on them.

Kagome stood up quickly as she looked away from the pup's face. "You want to be a soldier serving under me?" She asked, knowing the obvious answer. But still, she waited for his nod. "Then you shall come with me." She started to walk away and threw what's left of the apple. "Come," she ordered.

He quickly grabbed the basket full of apples. "B-but my father!" He pointed, as he followed her.

She stopped, the subject getting her attention. "Your father is dead." She said bluntly, her back still turned towards him.

"H-how...?"

"It was unfortunate," she stated, her voice unfeeling. "He had to pass by an angered youkai. But do not worry, I have killed the youkai." She lied. "Child, now that your father is dead, it is the right path that you follow me and become what he had been wanting you to." She could hear the child youkai sniff behind her, but what she didn't expect was to feel him reach for her left hand.

"I want to follow you and become stronger."

She turned her eyes towards him, her green orbs locking with his. It made her want to wander why the child would trust her after their first meeting, but it didn't matter now. He is now her responsibility. Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she could feel something deep inside her and this feeling was something unwelcomed. This is why she decided that she would take this little kitsune as her ward. He seemed powerful enough, maybe even helpful in the future. But as long as he is young, she secretly promised to herself that she would have to protect him with her life.

They walked in the deep forest, Shippou's hands connected to Kagome's. The young kitsune smiled. The princess's hand felt warm...very warm. It was like he could feel a family bond between her and him. For some unknown reason, he wanted to trust her and be friends with her. Her hands felt warm and secure; he looked up at her blank face. He had never had the mother, only a father...and so, what was she to him?

"Princess... Everyone speak of your beauty, but they don't know your name."

"My name is something hardly use...for many know me as the princess of the Northern and Southern Lands and now Eastern Lands. But you may address me by my name. Kagome."

"Arigatou, Princess Kagome."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the castle of the Southern lands, a hanyou stood outside a large balcony. Even in the dark night his form can be seen clearly. His hair is the colour of black with a reddish glow to it and he let it flow down to his back. His eyes are the colour of red. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the air. So she was here after all...Kagome.

Desiring someone for a long time isn't easy. Ever since she was born he had wanted her. But all he could have is her mother, Kanashi. It wasn't as if her mother wasn't beautiful, it was just that ever since she was a child Kagome was beautiful in a different way. Kanashi had the beauty of a seductress, but Kagome had the beauty of a fighter and a seductress. Many took Kanashi, while Kagome would only seduce and kill.

Her recent kill made his need for her extend to a much higher level, when he heard the news. He has heard that she had just killed the Lord of the East and he had bet that she was still untouched after that. He knew that she knew that he desired her; this is why every time he was around she was more on her guard.

Kagome...

The day he had decided that he will have her at any cost, was the day he saw her mercilessly kill his mate, Kagura. He could still remember why that battle started. Kagura had accused Kagome of seducing he, Naraku and Kagome - as ruthless as she is - lost her control as she controlled the wind youkai's powers. Kagura was a wind demon, while Kagome was partly a element demon, being able to control the wind element herself.

His mate was no match and he didn't care. He had never love the whore anyway. He knew how the whore was trying to seduce the Lord of the Northern lands in the past, he paid no heed to it. He knew that the Northern Lord was too much in love with the queen to even notice her. But he however, was able to rut with the unfaithful queen. Though, all he had really wanted is Kagome.

The day Kagome had mercilessly tore his mate apart would never be erased from his mind. The way the 14-year-old Kagome (in human age) had blood crawled down her cheeks and the way it just disappeared to nothing. He treasured that...and he had seen more of it.

He hasn't seen her for quite a long time now. She would visit the Southern castle now and then, but her last visit was a couple of years ago. The queen, Kanashi has let him have the power to look after the Southern Lands, and her daughter would gradually visit to see what has happened. It would seem that the queen's daughter would visit...and it excited him.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"We should rest." Kagome said, as she looked down at the child youkai. He looked tired and he had his reasons. It was the middle of the night and he should have been sleep. She looked around and found no cave. Then she heard a little yawn come from the child. She let go of his hand, as she walked towards a very large tree. The size of the tree was big enough to fit at least ten people in.

Walking towards the tree, Kagome let her magic flow though her as she summoned her nature powers deep within her to reform the tree. Slowly, she watched as the tree moved, its vines and branches forming to what almost looked like a cave. She turned around and saw the little kitsune scratched his eyes. She gestured for him to get inside and he did so. She followed behind him as she sat down and watched as he situated himself on the hard ground.

Then, as she closed her eyes, she felt him move towards her, as he let his headrest on her lap. She didn't care, as long as the child rested. But as time passed, she finally lifted up his small form and rests all of his body on her lap. He was so small and she could tell that he was exhausted. The young kitsune was now her ward, so taking care of him is part of her promise. As she looked down at him, she wondered if she should say the words her mother says to her before she would sleep. "Trust and love will only lead to your end."

She decided that she wouldn't. He just looked too innocent to gain the same training that she had gained. _"Trust and you will be betrayed. Love and you will become the weak." _Words that she would remember, and words that she believe_. "Do not trust and do not love. If you have to...hate and never trust."_

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

He watched in hidden admiration with the way she walked in broad daylight. He eyed at the young kitsune who holds her hands as they walk together. But he ignored the youkai child for now. "Welcome, Princess Kagome." He wanted to laugh as she walked right passed him and entered the castle with the youkai child.

Turning around, he followed them. "I was expecting you to be earlier, but I guess you rather wanted to take your time."

He got no answer.

"Your bedroom has been decorated well, how long do you wish to stay here, Princess?" He asked, wishing that she would at least acknowledge his presence. But her back was still turned to him.

"My ward will have the room nearest to mine, how long how I may stay here is none of your concern, Naraku. Tomorrow, I wish to know of what has happened to the Southern lands and why I find the Lord of the West in my lands. Then, you will send a ninja to the Western Lands. This ninja has no need to assassinate anyone... He or she will examine the Western Lands and give me a map of the castle."

Naraku wanted to kill the youkai boy for even ever arriving. For now, Kagome had a way of kicking him out off his room. The nearest room to Kagome's chambers belonged to he, Naraku and now that Kagome had a ward, it was only customary that he gets the nearest room.

"Princess Kagome...can't I sleep in your chambers?" Asked an innocent Shippou beside her. She just merely looked down at him.

"Do you wish to?" She watched as he nodded. "Fine, you will sleep in my chambers tonight, but the nearest room to mine will become your room," she turned to look at Naraku. "Understood?"

"Hai, Princess Kagome." He gritted out the words. Maybe murdering the little child won't be a bad idea after all. "I already have someone in the castle of the Western Lands, she knows every single detail of the castle."

"Then leave us, we have no need of your assistance." She ordered.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Lord Sesshoumaru...you're back." An inu youkai soldier said, as he bowed to his Lord.

"Get ready for war. All the soldiers will be train ten times harder and no food will be eaten if they do not train."

"Whom are we fighting against, my Lord?" The inu youkai asked.

"The other three lands." Sesshoumaru answered bluntly.

He had known that the princess would want to have the jewel. And he had known that the princess would indeed commence war after what had happened between them. It was unexpected that he would meet with her, but it didn't matter now. He will win this war...and he will kill her, the exact way he had killed her father.

Most think that the one who have killed Lord Hatsumaru was Lord Inutaisho, but that was of no truth and Sesshoumaru knew it. His father couldn't kill the demon...for his father was a friend of the demon. So, he ended his father's job when his father pitied the fool. But why his father took the blame confused Sesshoumaru. His father didn't take it for glory and Sesshoumaru knew this. So what is it that made his father take the blame of killing Lord Hatsumaru?

It didn't matter now... For the daughter of Lord Hatsumaru wanted more than just revenge for her father, Sesshoumaru guessed that she might also want her pride back. He should have ended her life, but his instinct didn't agree and he resented himself for this. He should have been able to end her life, but something deep within him went elsewhere and this stopped him from doing so.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The castle far to the South stood tall, while beautiful scenery of forest surrounded it. Not many live in the Southern Lands, for most feared the enchanting, dangerous forests that seem to cover the lands. However, the Northern Lands was richer and populated with humans and youkais, who lived in peace. The beautiful Northern lands use to be a place of pure peace, not wanting to battle with other lands and has tried to be allied with them.

But that was before Lord Hatsumaru had taken Kanashi as his queen. Now, the Northern land is a place full of defences and traps, yet it remained beautiful. The Northern lands now have tonnes of youkai army, the powerful youkais under the command of the infamous Princess Kagome. This army of youkais conquer many lands, including the land of the East.

It is the afternoon, Kagome stood on the large balcony as she looked down at the Southern lands. She hasn't been here in a long time. To her, this would be her second home, after the Northern lands. Her hair blew around her as the cold wind hit her skin. Her deep emerald orbs shone with determination as she thinks of what is to happen.

She had decided that she would not take things too hasty... The jewel will remain safe for now. The Lord of the West would not have a clue of how to use it. For as she could recall Midoriko has placed a spell upon it. The jewel will not grant any wish unless the wish is to be pure... But still, the jewel will give any who holds it a powerful strength and she definitely did not want to battle the Lord of the West ten times stronger than he was before. No, she had to take a different approach.

If she were going to take things in a proper way, she wouldn't yet fight the Western Lord. Instead, why not be allies with him? Then, when she has his "trust", she will eventually end his life. No. Not just his life but also the whole bloodline of the West. This will be her chance to take the Shikon no Tama, take the rule over the Western lands and have her revenge on both her pride and her father's death.

But things were easier planned than done. She had to have an excuse to ally with him, instead of battle with him... She was sure that the Lord of the West was probably gathering his armies, and she didn't want her army loosing. No one knows the strength of the land of the West and she didn't want to take any chance, only to lose it all... She had to have a reason as to why she would wish to ally with him all of the sudden. And she was definitely sure that the Western lands had never been allied with any one...so what is it that she will have to do?

"Princess Kagome...?"

Kagome turned around and saw the little figure standing. "What is it?" She asked, her voice seemingly nicer. Shippou's green eyes looked up at Kagome's. His eyes captured hers, and Kagome had wondered why she felt somehow attached to this child.

"I was just wondering... I know that I shouldn't ask, but I just wanted to know... How exactly did my father die?" His ask, his voice so quiet.

"Why do you wish to know?" She asked, and then saw the tears that almost covered his eyes. Seeing this, Kagome kneeled down, her eyes seemingly looking softer than usual. "It will be painful to hear." She said, but she only saw him nod. "Your father fought bravely against the youkai. I think that it would have been better for him if he just let the youkai attack him, but I guess he rather choice to fight."

"Why didn't you help him before he died?" Shippou asked his voice angered in some way.

Kagome just merely looked at the child before answering. "I couldn't..." She paused, as if she was thinking of an answer. "I was far from the battle, and when your father saw me, he said that it was his fight. By youkai laws, this is true. If any youkai were to interfere a battle, the youkai who is loosing will lose his pride."

"My father was loosing..."

"No, your father was in control... The youkai who have foolishly lost his temper is the apparent loser. Your father, even in the merge of battle had control of his beast, but it would seem that the youkai he fought was very powerful."

"But the youkai wasn't powerful enough to defeat you too?" Shippou asked his eyes covered in tears as he looked up at Kagome with hidden admiration.

He could only watched as he saw her nod as answer to his question. He sniffed, as he took in the information. His father has regained his control, and even Shippou knew that control over your beast is something to be proud of. This could mean that his father was the winner in something else. Tears crawled down his face when he saw the Princess looked down at him and lifted her hand to caress away the tears that crawled down his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel love... Shippou ran towards Kagome and jumped into her arms.

Her eyes widen, when she felt him hugged her. And what amaze her most is that she didn't pull away nor did she push him away...she just embraced the child back.

"I will train you to be powerful, and then you will serve as one of my Generals, understood?"

"Yes, thank you Princess Kagome."

She could see the top of his orange hair and she caressed it. Then as time seem to pass, Kagome pulled away and nodded at the child, who smiled happily. She stood up and started to walk in the room, followed by Shippou. As Kagome started to get ready for dinner, she heard a knocked, and she could only watched as Shippou ran towards the door, looked at her and then opened it.

The hanyou she so much detest stood tall in front of her door way. His hair was now tied back to a high ponytail, his crimson eyes as narrow as ever, his clothing the colour of dark purple and black. Kagome just merely walked towards the door.

"What is that you are here for?" She asked, her voice back to its dominant and smooth tone.

Naraku smiled at the not so sweet princess, as he entered the room, and saw the princess narrowed her eyes. And he just loved it. The way she treated him in such a way, the ways she probably hated his guts... But most of all, he loved the thought that she is treating him like this for now, but in the future, she will be begging for him to be next to her. She will beg for him to take her, again and again. He would do anything to succeed this future in his mind...

"Princess Kagome, I am here to inform you that new enemies are found. We have captured few prisoners, and they say that they belong to the group under the influence and control of the Great Yukero. He seemed to have gathered people from everywhere of the four lands. There numbers are increasing dramatically and if this is not to stop, I am afraid that wars will be held."

"Tell me, is the lands of the West also threatened?"

"Every land is threatened. These rebellions seek to get the whole Japan under their control. They already have enough morale to take on the lands of the Southern lands, but it would seem that they choice to remain hidden for now. The prisoners we have gathered has said that they will attack every castle of the four lands after two moons have passed."

Kagome's eyes furrowed. This was something thoroughly annoying; it annoyed her at how the rebellions would choose to show up now that she is trying to gain control of every single land. Then an idea hit Kagome's head, as she saw a way to get everything she wanted.

Naraku merely watched, as the princess thought for a while before looking at him. "Prepare the Southern lands for battle and higher up the defence. I will send armies from the Eastern Lands to protect the Southern lands soon. Send a messenger straight to the Western lands, and tell them of this new information.

"Inform the Western Lord that the Princess of the three lands wishes to visit in two days and make arrangements for the battle soon to arrive. Tell the Lord of the West that I do not wish to conquer the lands of the West for now, but instead, I wish to form an alliance between us." He watched as she turned around and looked down at the kitsune youkai, he always admired how intelligent she was and how quick she was to plan things. "I will leave the Southern lands, you will stay here and train, understood?"

Shippou shook his head rapidly. "I-I... Princess Kagome, I want to remain by your side!" He closed his eyes, as he saw her narrowed hers.

"You will follow my orders, Shippou." The way she said this could make any male shiver and cower before her.

"B-but!" Shippou shook his head again and ran towards Kagome and hugged her legs, as if she was leaving then and there. "Don't leave me!" He tightened his gripped. "Please!"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes, as he looked down at the young kitsune youkai. It annoyed him that the little shit could hold the princess in such ways, while he, Naraku, would have to beg to be allowed to even be touch by her. And what annoyed him most is that the Princess didn't even kick the little shit away by getting even near her. He glared as the Princess kneeled down, gave him the look that tells him to leave.

"I will leave," Naraku informed as he glared at the kitsune's back once more and left.

The princess patted the little kitsune youkai's head. She should be angry, more like enrage that the little kitsune dare to defy him, but she knew the reason behind it. The little kitsune has lost his father and she knew that he looked up to her.

"Shippou..."

"No!" Shippou begged, "I want to be near you Princess Kagome, please, I don't care if I die..."

In most situations, Kagome would have just ended the life of who would say those words, but this was somehow a different situation. "Fine." She said, her voice smooth. She stood up, looked down and saw the little youkai wipe away his tears. Kagome nodded and started to walk away, heading towards the door. "We will leave in a few hours and head to the Northern lands. Prepare yourself."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the middle of the night he jumped from tree to tree, fast and soundless, like a ninja. The message he was given to deliver was not an easy one to do. For unlike the princess, he was well aware of how heartless the Western Lord is. And it made him shiver now that he could now see the proud figure of the Western Castle.

Moving swiftly and soundlessly, he entered the castle through the balcony and he ended up in the middle of the main room. He could see the surrounding youkais glare at him, for his mere clothes represented the Southern lands. He ignored them, knowing that they know of his business. Looking around, he saw one inu youkai walk towards him and stop. The youkai nodded and started to walk away. He followed the inu youkai, and watched as the inu youkai led him to a room.

The messenger entered the dark room, and he could see as he narrowed his eyes trying to get use to the darkness that the Lord of the West sat on his futon, while looking over some scrolls in the dark. The sliding door closed, the sound of it echoing through his ears like a sound of last breath.

"Tell your information and leave." He heard the youkai Lord said, the Lord's voice as threatening as his princess.

"The princess of the three lands wishes to inform you that a new enemy has arrived, this new enemy not only threatens the Southern lands, but all lands of Japan." The youkai messenger informed. "Their leader, the Great Yukero, has gathered youkais and humans alike to rebel against every land. This new enemies numbers are increasing and the Princess wishes to form an alliance between the three lands and the Western lands."

"And what makes your princess think that the Western lands be interested?" The messenger heard the taiyoukai asked, and saw the taiyoukai raised his eyes to meet his. "The Western lands has stood alone by itself in centuries, not needing any form of alliance with the other lands."

Hearing the taiyoukai, the messenger just nodded, trying to keep his scent from showing the fear he held for this taiyoukai. "The Princess did not give any other message other than she will be visiting in two days to discuss furthermore on this subject, and that she does not wish to conquer the Western Lands for now."

It amazed the messenger that the princess would do such brave acts. But there was also the fact that his princess was known for making decisions no one knows of the intensions behind. The Western Lord was someone to be feared and so was the Princess of the all the other lands. But the messenger did not know of whom to fear more.

"The name of your princess is?"

"Kagome."

"Leave." The taiyoukai ordered.

Almost instantly, the messenger left the room and ran out of the castle in an incredible speed, still in his mind about the two. Princess Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, both of them are intimidating rulers, both powerful and dominant. 'Hmm… They suit each other.' The messenger mused, his violet eyes sparkling a little at the thought.

If that were to happen, he was sure that the rest of Japan could rest easily, for nothing would go wrong. One powerful ruler was enough for centuries to pass. Two rulers with both incredible powers, who love each other was forever. Though, he had heard of the rumours on both and he was almost sure that the idea was impossible, it almost seems impossible for both rulers to be able to be capable of love.

But a thought came to his head as he jumped from tree to tree. The thought of both rulers capable of love _almost_ seems impossible, the idea of them falling for each other _almost_ seems impossible and he was only _almost_ sure that it could never happen. There is a secret word to that..._almost_.

END OF CH 4 - A Twisted Fairy Tale 

**Demon Tenshi:** Well, isn't this a twist? Kagome kills Shippou's father... I know it may seems a little dark, but things will get better...I think. This story is meant to be dark and I needed Shippou's father to be dead. But isn't Shippou the sweetest thing? Though, I am not sure if I am going to add Sango and Miroku in this story. I know I can squeeze them in a part or so, but I am not so sure... Well, how about let's have a vote on it, whoever wishes Sango and Miroku to be part of this story say yes to it, while if you don't then say no. I'll decide on the reviews. Well, I hope that people can review soon...

**Vi3t Babii-** The way Kagome carries herself definitely gives Kagome whole new look, doesn't it? It's just that I am tired of Kagome being always so sweet to Sesshoumaru, it's time Sesshoumaru get a piece of his own medicine...you know? I don't know if sexy is what I wanted, but wow that sure is a nice thing to say! Thank you for the review!

**Megan-** One of the best you ever read? I wouldn't think so... I mean there are all those others out there, and I'm pretty sure they are better and to tell you I am not a very modest person, I just know the facts. But I also like getting compliments, so thank you!

**Myztical Star-** The way Sesshoumaru and Kagome met was something I also didn't expect, I guess I am trying to make everything unrespectable. Thanks for reviewing.

**PinkGrenade-** You sure like to ask questions (and I'm glad to answer them!) Well, she didn't go after him, she killed another youkai instead...and it just so happens to be Shippou's father. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing.

**Goodygoody-** Who's we? Oh well... Thanks for the review!

**Rubychik09-** Thank you again for giving a nice, wonderful and kind review. I will burrow the Ah My Goddess movie. It is nice to know that people actually like this story, but I don't know if they will after this chapter... Oh well... Sighs... I guess I'll just have to wait for the good or horrible reviews.

**Dog-demon-emiko-** It's definitely up to me if they meet again and I think I'll like that also to happen – ooh I love being control. Thanks for the review!

**Painedheart-** Thanks for telling me what the quote meant... I'm never good at them. I'm also honoured that you think my FanFic is actually one of the good ones and that you reviewed! I would love to use some of your poems, except I don't know where to find them. I tried looking for your name, but they were sooo many people with the name that started with P and you weren't log on when you signed and all that... Anyway, thanks for another great review!

**Domintsu-** Yeah, Kagome and Sesshoumaru do sound like a good match, but would you think that really after you read this chapter? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Deamon Drama Queen**- Maybe yes, Kagome is a very seductive person -err...demon. But do remember that the soldier and Kagome only meet in battle, and you seen how Kagome acts with her "brave" soldiers in chapter one. She doesn't act as seductive, she acts tougher and cruel, so instead of seeing her as a lover, the soldiers more likely see her as an older sister that they can look up to in power. I mean, who would want to serve someone weak and seductive, when they can serve someone powerful and intelligently seductive? And what about Inuyasha? Well... just keep reading. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Neverending-** Thanks for the review. I can't believe how people actually notice a lot of things about Kagome.

**Dragon huntress-** Whoa…to you too.

**KellyLuvsInu-** You read both of my stories? Awww! I am so happy to know that! I mean lately I have been only thinking that the people who read _A Twisted Fairy Tale_ are very different people from the ones who read _Three Memories_. Anyway, thanks for the cute review. Smiles…

Thanks for all the people that have given me such wonderful reviews, please review again, and if you do I promise to make the next chapter much interesting. I know that this chapter doesn't seem as interesting as others, but I will try with the next one.


	5. Corrupted Plans

**Demon Tenshi:** Another chapter... I'll try to make it much more interesting. Please keep sending me your wonderful reviews, for I find strength as to go with them. For I don't know if I like to go on without them... Anyway, thanks to the past reviewers...

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**CH 5: Corrupted Plans**

So it was to arrive, in a few hours the Princess of the Northern, Southern and Eastern lands, would step into his lands and ask for his alliance. This was a different turn of events. He was expecting a war between him and the Princess, not for he to be allied with her. He looked up at the blood stained night sky and saw a shooting star pass by. But still, he wasn't quite sure why he should accept her alliance, for he knew that she was one not to be trusted.

It made him wonder how incredibly stupid the Princess was, for he was almost sure she would arrive at his castle without any guards. Of course, he was going to give her chance to speak of her "reasons", but he believed that he already knew her reasons. He had taken the Shikon no Tama. Why the Princess is so interested in such item confuses him, but he knew that she had wanted it and he has it.

While the Princess stays in his castle, he would have to watch her and keep his guard up. The bitch was something, but he wouldn't let her be something that kills him. It irritated him that she was actually very pleasing to his eyes, that her scent could actually seduce him, that she was able to arouse him... But what annoyed him most is that he had no reason to call her a whore. She wasn't taken...

Sesshoumaru's silver flew upwards behind him as the cold wind blew towards him. He inhaled the scent of his lands and what is on it. It almost surprised him that she was already on his lands, but he could tell that she wasn't alone. She was with someone, most likely a powerful bodyguard. It didn't matter, for if the Princess dared to make one wrong move, he would end her life. She was after all only a nuisance to him, for as he now knows, many has compared her to him and it annoyed him to no end, to find that even his army of men desired and feared her at the same time.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Birds' chirping could be heard and the darkened sky has turned the colour of light blue with tainted red from the East, as the sun started to shine. Nearly two days have past and now, she was here, walking towards a castle that is unknown by her. Shippou holding her right hand tightly as she her form gets closer to the beautiful castle. She has never been in the Western Lands, but now she guessed that things would have to change. In fact many things will change. No longer will she try to hastily kill the Lord of the West. She will have to gain his trust first and seducing him was no longer one of the options, she will have to gain his trust in other ways.

She has decided that this will be a new game...

Her mother had already told her the information she needed to know about the new Western Lord. Apparently, her mother has once has serve as one of Lord Inutaisho's concubines and had met the little future Lord, Sesshoumaru. Now that she knows of his name, she knows that she will have to address him with this. It was the proper way to make an alliance.

Stopping in front of the royal blue coloured gates, Kagome scowled at the soldiers as she gave them a piercing glare. "Open the gates," she ordered as she watched them bowed deeply to her and soon run to open the gates.

Walking in, Kagome stared ahead; an old woman in a beautiful hakama was waiting for her in front of the large doors. She wore a Miko outfit and her face full of wrinkles. Annoyed that the Western Lord did not come to meet her, Kagome walked closer to the old woman and stop a few feets away.

"The Lord of the West?" She asked, her voice demanding and the usual dominant lacing it.

"Princess Kagome, he is in his study and has known of your arrival. You may visit him." The old woman bowed deeply. The beauty of the Princess was indeed incredible and even her mere aura was overpowering.

"Lead me to his study." Kagome ordered.

"Yes, Princess Kagome." Kagome heard the old woman say, but Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw the old woman looked down at Shippou. "Will he also be with you?" The old woman asked.

"He is my ward." Kagome stated plainly. "It would be no use of him to accompany me, I would need to speak with the Lord of the West alone."

The woman nodded.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

He had been looking for her nearly the whole day, yet he still couldn't find her. He needed her by his side in a addicting way. She was always a source of calmness and it wasn't because he loves her, for he didn't love her. She was but a mere tool of his lust and a mere object to use. She was beautiful, smart and he guessed that she must have some sort of power, but while most would have probably fallen for her, he could not. He knew that she was a woman that shouldn't be trusted, for she was after all a whore. Why a miko would become a whore confuse him, but he couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to have a scent.

While most would have their own unique scent, every time he inhaled hers, he found nothing. It actually came to his mind that she was probably using magic to hide them, for the fear that he would smell all of the males that has used her for their object, but that didn't matter to him. Though, he also couldn't help but notice at how his demon brother seems to be so disgusted by his miko.

He had heard of news today - and it was indeed interesting. It was said that the Princess of the Northern, Southern and Eastern lands was visiting the West to arrange their "alliance". The news about the princess interested him, for he could not help but wait in anticipation at what her beauty would be like. She was in history books, like his brother, for most would admire her dominant beauty, while fearing her wrath.

His miko was nowhere to be found and he wondered why. She was usually constantly by his side, but in some days she would be away. He guessed that she'd be back soon, so why not just go to Sesshoumaru's study and see the enchanting princess? His miko could meet the princess later...

Walking pass many of the old paintings in the hall, Inuyasha thought that he had just felt a powerful aura approaching. This aura was different; it was soothing, powerful and for some reason...wonderful to his senses. He walked faster towards the doors that would lead him to his brother's study. The faster he walked, the faster the powerful aura gets closer.

His eyes looked straight ahead as inu ears twitched a little when he heard footsteps. They were two of them, one with footsteps that is done with a loud thump, the other calm and it sounded as if it echoed through the hall. The powerful aura that he could feel only made him want to run straight to the footstep, but he just stood there when he arrived in front of his brother's study.

He waited for a while when he heard the footsteps near, only to turn it's direction somewhere else. They weren't going to his brother's study? He was sure that the enchanting footstep and the powerful aura belonged to the Princess, then why was the Princess heading somewhere else? Does this mean that she will meet his brother later? Well, he didn't want to wait and he shouldn't have too. But for now, he should visit his brother.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The castle was indeed as beautiful, as elegantly designed as hers. Once again, Kagome's greed had taken over. Like before with Lord Kouga, when she had decided she will own his castle, now is when she decided that she would also own this. The sound of the sliding doors being opened rang through her ears as she saw the old woman bowed for her to enter. Kagome nodded, in some ways pleased that this human know of her status.

Kagome turned around and looked down at the old woman's bowed head. "I have decided that I will visit Lord Sesshoumaru when I wish to."

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

"Tell me of your name, human."

"Kaede, my Lady." Kaede answered, with much respect, her head still bowed deeply.

"Kaede, as long as I stay here, you will be my personal servant. You shall inform Lord Sesshoumaru of my decision, tell him that the Princess of the three lands does not wish to visit his study and when she does, she will do so. Also, you will take care of my ward, if anything is to happen, your life will end before you know of anything." Kagome turned around with much grace and looked carefully around the beautiful chamber. She needed to check if this room was a trap or not, it didn't matter if she was going to be allied with Lord Sesshoumaru, she will not lose her life here.

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

The Princess nodded, "You are dismissed, go and deliver my message and then bring my ward here." Kagome heard behind her the door slid shut. Now, to get things on the line, she didn't go to Lord Sesshoumaru's study for she didn't want to give the Lord the impression that she was desperate for his alliance, if anything, she didn't even want it. She just wanted to end his life, for out of all the people or youkai who she had ever met; she hated him most - probably even more than Naraku.

She never really understood why she hated Naraku, when he should be the one who hates her. Kagome could still remember when she has slaughtered the body of his mate, yet he just stood there, and what annoyed her is she only lust cover his eyes. Or maybe it was the reason that Naraku had rutted with her unfaithful mother, but that couldn't be it for her mother had rutted with many and she felt no need to hate them. Or maybe it was because she knew that he desired her. But many desired her and still she did not like them, but she also did not hate them, in fact, she felt nothing for them.

Kagome's eyes roamed the room to the very detail. The room had no trap or tricks whatsoever. What was the Lord of the West thinking? Was he really considering her alliance, she thought that it would be harder than that, but maybe she was wrong. But for now, she guessed that she will make him wait, she will not go so low as to barged in the Lord of West study and seem so desperate.

Thinking that she should at least change her attire, Kagome walked towards the large sliding door beside the large bed. She slid it open, only to find hundreds of elegant kimonos. She hardly wore kimonos these passing days and she didn't want to do so when in the middle of the war. She felt vulnerable in them. But she guessed that at least these kimonos didn't seem to be like the ones her mother, Kanashi, made her wear. The ones Kanashi made her wear were beautiful kimonos - kimonos that were sure to seduce any man. These were just kimonos that are elegant and showed a high status to whoever who wears them. However, she doubted that she wouldn't be able to seduce any man with them anyway.

She picked up the colour of crimson red, the colour of the obi was dark maroon and the design on the kimono are the flowers known as Crimson Emotions, she knew why it was called that. While humans would drop many flowers into a grave, youkais only dropped the most unique ones. This was the most rear flower of all, for one would be so lucky to see one real one in their whole lifetime.

They were found in the weirdest places, some found in the middle of deserts, some buried in deep snow. There was a legend that you will only find them when you are to die, but Kagome already has seen one, her mother dropped it into her father's grave.

The colour of the flowers are deep crimson, darker than the colour of a red rose, it's petals looked beautifully designed with tips that are pointed The tips does looked harmless, but in truth they are not. The petals protect the flower that any who touches it - youkai and human alike - will get sting. Another reason it was named Crimson Emotions, for like emotions it would seem harmless, but in truth, emotions are the worst killer of all.

After putting the kimono on, Kagome heard a knocked on the door. She expected it to be Kaede and Shippou, but when she had sensed the aura, she knew it to be someone else. For this aura was powerful, almost like Sesshoumaru's, but different.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Loud thumps of footsteps could be heard echoing on the floor. Kaede must admit the Princess of the three lands was indeed very intimidating. Though, such beauty could also be use in much more wonderful ways. It was a shame to know that the beauty the Princess held was nothing more than a mask. A mask that Kaede guessed the Princess would remain to use until the Princess would feel any sign of emotion other than the dark ones.

Then as she thought about the orders that the Princess has given her, Kaede noticed that the Princess's voice seem to soften at the mention of her young ward. Kaede silently wondered if the Princess knows of this soft spot. However, Kaede couldn't help to notice that the Princess's voice held so much hate for the Lord of the West and she wondered what have done this. Maybe she should just stay out of the Princess's business, but she could still remember what her dead friend had told her.

Her friend, Midoriko, had told Kaede stories about her time with the Princess of the three lands. Midoriko had said that the Princess was not to what she really seems, that what she has become isn't what she who she really is, that Princess Kagome was this now cold Princess for many reasons. What reason could that has been? She knew of Lord Sesshoumaru's past, but not of the Princess. You see, while Kaede looks over the Prince of the West, Midoriko looks over the Princess. But now, Kaede realized that she will have to do this alone.

Finally arriving at her Lord's door, Kaede slipped it open, when she heard a voice said, "You may enter." It wasn't her Lord's.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Inuyasha entered Sesshoumaru's study and smirked when he felt his brother's aura change. He knew that his brother didn't like his company, but it wasn't like he had any choice, he couldn't just barged into the Princess's chambers, could he? So he just went here, it was priceless to annoy his brother anyway.

"What is that you want, hanyou?" The word hanyou sounded as if it was spat.

"Bastard, I just wanted to give you some company." Inuyasha heard an "hn" from his brother, telling him that the arrogant bastard did not believe him. "Fine, to the point then?" He asked, not giving any chance for him to answer. "I felt the Princess's aura around, and I wanted to ask, are we really going to ally with her?"

"That is none of your concern."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm also part of this family, once you die in battle, I'm going to be the new Lord."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze up from his papers to his brother. "You said those words as if I, Sesshoumaru, will die."

"Whatever, I just wanted to fucking ask why are we considering about her." Mumbled the hanyou. "I'm definitely sure that you aren't considering this because you find her that attractive. I mean, you haven't even met her." The hanyou saw Sesshoumaru return his gaze back to the papers., Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe, could what Kikyou predicted be true? "You haven't met her, have you?"

The demon Lord closed his eyes, he would not lie and he knew that even how idiotic his brother can get, he would still find out in the end, that he, Sesshoumaru has met the Princess before. It wasn't as if it would change anything anyway. "That is not of your concerns, hanyou."

"Holy shit," the hanyou muttered. His brother didn't say no, and he knew that his brother could not lie, and instead of lying will just say something along to the lines he had just said when the statements are true. "So you have the jewel, then?" Again, Sesshoumaru did not answer. "You do!"

"Quiet, hanyou. I will decide whether to give you or not give you the jewel."

Inuyasha was annoyed beyond belief, but then again he was annoyed very easily, unlike Sesshoumaru. What annoyed Inuyasha is that Sesshoumaru had the jewel all along and yet he didn't tell it to him.

"You know what, I think that you are keeping the jewel because you actually wanted to see her again. Or else, you could have just given it to me with a price."

Sesshoumaru looked directly at the hanyou. "There is nothing that you can give me that is of worth anything, hanyou. As for the Princess, it was not I who decided for her to visit, it was she." He paused, letting the hanyou's head adjust to what is been said. "If you wish to know the Princess, visit her, and leave this Sesshoumaru." The demon Lord merely stood up and grabbed some more papers from another table.

Annoyance ruled Inuyasha's head and he was just about to say something when he was interrupted when the door knocked. Hissing, Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru whose gaze now on the door. "You may enter," said Inuyasha, the annoyance in his voice clear.

The door slid open as both brothers looked down at the old human servant. It was the miko Kaede, Sesshoumaru knew instantly that she is here to bring message from the Princess.

"Well...? Talk already." The hanyou ordered.

The old miko merely looked up to see the demon Lord nod.

"I am here to tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I have been chosen by the Princess of the three lands to be her servant while she stays in this castle." Kaede saw the demon Lord nod at this, but she knew that he was probably a at least a little irritated that the Princess would just come to his castle and start ordering his servants around. "Also Lord Sesshoumaru, the Princess said that she will not visit your study, for she does not wishes so and only will when she wishes to do so will she visit."

If his annoying brother wasn't in the room, Sesshoumaru would have gladly let at least some of his anger showed, but he knew that his brother right now was probably already laughing inside to what the bitch Princess has just said to him and showing his anger, would further make the hanyou happy. How dare the Princess act the way she does? She acts as if they are already allies and as if he actually would not end her life. Sesshoumaru tried his best to calm down. She would get away with that for now...

Inuyasha could only smirked at the words. He could see that his brother was trying to not to make any eye contact right now, for Inuyasha knew that his brother was already angered up inside. Maybe being allied with the Princess wouldn't be so bad. She definitely knew how to anger the Lord, and what is more fun about it is was Sesshoumaru couldn't just kill the princess like the others. He thought about it for a while, if Sesshoumaru had already met the Princess, it would only mean that the Princess survive a battle with Sesshoumaru without being killed, meaning now, Sesshoumaru couldn't just feel nothing for the Princess.

His brother does feel something for her. It didn't matter whatever it was. It didn't matter even if his brother despised her. As long as his brother felt something for her is what counts. And for someone to survive a battle with Sesshoumaru, would be something to be looked up to. This was turning out to be more entertaining than he thought. The hanyou decided that he should after all visit the Princess.

"Tell me, who was the Princess with when she has arrived." Sesshoumaru ordered, he wanted nothing more than just to end the life of which the Princess owned, but not now...not yet.

"She was with her ward, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede said, her head still bowed deeply.

"Leave,"

The servant bowed again before opening the door and leaving. Inuyasha turned to look towards his brother and was surprised to find that his brother continued with his work.

"It's amazing..." Complimented Inuyasha. The hanyou watched as his brother turned towards him, rasing a elegant eyebrow as to why the hanyou would compliment him. "You didn't even made your way towards her chambers. She has just defied you in your own lands and has said words that aren't too polite, yet here you are still in your study, making no move to end her life."

"Unlike you brother, I do not act so hastily."

"No, Sesshoumaru this is something more... You killed her father without even thinking, yet you do not end her life?" Inuyasha asked, his voice taunting. "Or is it because you killed her father? Or maybe after that meeting..."

"Hanyou, you will end your foolish nonsense." Sesshoumaru interrupted, annoyed of his brother's accusations. "I tire of your incredibly irritating behaviour. What is amazing little brother is that you are still alive even after of all the shame you represent."

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the demon Lord. "The hell with you. I'm leaving, how about I talk to your new interest."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Inuyasha walked to her chambers. He would meet this Princess and judge her himself. But so far, he was impressed by her ways. If she was as beautiful as they said she is and if she was as powerful, then he should do something that should have been done a long time ago. Take a mate.

It was just there was no right female and he definitely did not want to be with a human. He was already stained with human blood and if he wanted to become a ruler, he needed a powerful demoness, not just some miko turned whore. The Princess of the three lands was the best candidate; she was able to survive a battle with Sesshoumaru, that sure say more than he needed.

He arrived in front of the chambers that were given to her. It was one of the most beautiful guest chambers in the castle, which does say that Sesshoumaru does have a high opinion of her, even as he try to hide it. He knocked, feeling her powerful aura inside the decorated sliding doors.

"Enter," a beautiful seductive voice said.

Sliding the door open, Inuyasha looked around the room and saw no one, but he could definitely feel someone. Then from the corner of the room...she appeared. Her hair was the colour of pure raven black and it cascaded down to her back. Her skin milky and suiting with the kimono she wore. The crimson kimono she wore made showed her curvy figure, making her look like a goddess. But what really enchanted her beauty more so are her beautiful emerald orbs. They were piercing, yet right now, they seemed like the most seductive things in the world. He inhaled the air and smelt the air. She smelled of spring waterfalls and floral flowers.

God, she was beautiful all right. This is when he decided that he would have her at all cost.

Kagome looked directly ahead. She focused her eyes on the hanyou who was exploring her form with his eyes, lust seemingly filling every corner of his eyes. He seemed to be related to Lord Sesshoumaru, his hair the colour of silver, his eyes the colour of gold. With the resemblance she didn't think twice. She smiled seductively. Seducing Lord Sesshoumaru was something she didn't want to and will never do. But she never said about not seducing his brother, Inuyasha.

"Hello..."

**END OF CH 5 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:** I couldn't think properly this week, you can see... I probably won't be able to update as soon as possible. Give me a few weeks...please? Anyway, a friend of mine, Snoopy lover is reading this story and I am very paranoid on what she has to say. Hear that, Teh Evil or Snoopy lover? I KNOW that you are reading! HAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA! Anyway, got to go. The more reviews, the sooner I update.

Now for the reviews…

**Stoictimer-** Another wonderful story? I only have two... I am very happy to now that you enjoyed this story and thank you for the great review. And if you read this chapter, you will find out that Kanashi never had Hatsumaru under any love spell, she just simply seduced him. Kagome already knows of what her mother has done, and also her mother's past life as a concubine and cares no less. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Vi3t Babii-** Yes, the characters are very OOC (specially Kagome), but as you read, this story is meant to be that way. Shippou is not as tough, but he is...in some way. Kagome seems like a real bitch, but that's fine. Though, Sesshoumaru's character will never change. And I don't have a clue on how this story will end, but I certainly know it is shorter than my other one. Thanks for the review!

**Lyn-** I have written more.

**Kagome21**- Chapter fours last line was kind of something...wasn't it? I totally agree! And I promise to update soon! Thanks for the continuous reviews!

**KellyLuvsInu- **This is weird... Many people seem to not want me to put the kawaii pervert Miroku and I wonder why? I also like Miroku (mainly cause he is sooo funny) But maybe I'll try...but maybe I should just go with the story line and do what my brain tells me. Thank you for voting and lots of thanks for the review.

**Myztical Star**- That is sooo sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

**KougasGrl1188**- Sorry for what though? Long lists of what? Anyway, thank you for reviewing twice! I mean, who's counting? LOL

**Windprincess342 (painedheart)-** YAY! I finally found out your signed in name! Thanks again for reviewing and also for voting. In this chapter, I haven't added Miroku and Sango. I do agree with you on something there. Miroku and Sango do get me annoyed in some SessKag FanFics for they take up the whole chapter with them... I guess I like FanFics that are straight onto the plot.

**Addicted...-** LOL! Last chapter was longer, wasn't it? I am sooo glad that you enjoyed it, for I thought many would think it is very boring, as also with this chapter. Thanks for the encouraging review.

**Ashley-** I try to continue writing as fast as I could, it is just that my real life gets on the way, you know? I wish I could just sit on my computer and type and type, but I guess I can't. I know that keeping people in the edge of their seats makes them lose interest, but I'll try not to make it too long then. Thanks for the cool review!

**neverending-** It did take me longer to update, didn't it? I'll try my best next time. And I am still not sure about Miroku and Sango, they seem like a bad and a good idea, it's just that I don't want this FanFic to be like the others... Thanks for reviewing again!

**Domintsu- **Thanks again for reviewing… Well, I don't know what to say other than thank you for being a great supporter!

**Teh One**- I knew you would act exactly this way, that's why!


	6. Deeper Meaning

**Demon Tenshi:** I had gotten such wonderful reviews last time, which I decided to update faster. Anyway, I know that **Teh One** is reading, so I am very scared...of what she must say. Not because she is in anyway better than anyone, but she knows me in person. Hear that, Ten One? I know you're reading this! P

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 6: Deeper Meaning

"Hello..."

The simple word echoed through his ears. Inuyasha was a youkai of many words. In most times, he would hardly think of what he will say and just talk on, but of course not in front of Sesshoumaru. For in front of Sesshoumaru, he had to think before he said words. He now stared at the Princess's form; his breath was taken way from him. He wanted to say something - not think at all and say something, for goodness sake he just wanted to not look like a complete idiot. But his eyes still lay on her form - and he could not move. It was as if she had somehow made him paralysed.

Kagome stared straight at the hanyou. He didn't look impulsive; actually he just stood there as if he was stuck to the ground. She suppressed the urge to sigh as she gave him a seductive smile and turn away from him. Almost instantly, she heard some noises behind her. She looked over her shoulder, a rare, seducing smile graced upon her lips. The hanyou had somehow managed to regain control of him self and now stood bravely in front of her, his face seemingly holding some type of unknown emotion by her.

"Lady Kagome," he addressed her.

His voice was rough and younger than his brother, but she could tell that he respected her. She gracefully turned around, her hair cascading on her back like fine silk. The beautiful seductive smile upon her lips told a story - to others it would be a price to see, though to her it was merely saying that his life is next to be taken. The hanyou before her is the brother of who she so despised and hated. It didn't matter to her if he was going to be nice to her, nor if he is going to do anything for her at all...it just mattered that he would never be anything to her but another male to seduce and kill.

She bowed respected fully, "Lord Inuyasha, I believe?" She asked, her voice loosing its usual dominant tone, turning into a kind, gentle sound. Another lesson she had learn from her mother, males would always want females to be so submissive to them, to want them, be kind to them, need them, be gentle and emotional to them, but to her...all these things are just a show of face, for it sickened her to no end that males would even imagine her to be submissive.

"Yes," Inuyasha bowed as they introduce themselves to each other.

"Who do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Lord Inuyasha?" To males' ears the way she sounded might have been alluring and kind. But to her, it remained fake, cynical and mocking. It made her wonder why men never seem to hear the irony in her words.

"I heard that you were visiting to make an alliance and I just wanted to see your beauty that is so well-known by others. You are beautiful." Inuyasha gave her a grin. "You and my brother had met before?" He asked, knowing the answer, yet waiting for her to nod. "Ignore that bastard, you're great with me. It doesn't matter if he doesn't want to make an alliance with you - **I do**. So, you don't have to visit him." His grin was amusing; well that is how Kagome found it. How he knows so little about her and now he was judging her, she could only see how narrow minded he is to just do such a thing.

The Princess gave him a smile. It made him wonder what they mean by when they said this Princess was ruthless. She was beautiful and graceful in her movements, but he still had yet to see her "ruthless" side. She seemed to like him and have smiled at him in the most kindness - most likely - most beautifulness ways. Though, her eyes were a little darker and piercing, but he could see that she was everything, but evil. Maybe male youkais and everyone misunderstood her or had tried to take advantage of her. He inhaled the air again. She was not taken. Surely, this only proves to him that she was pure.

"Hey, how about I show you around the castle?" He asked, observing the room, the Princess probably won't have anything better to do.

He waited for her to nod, which seemed to have taken a few minutes, as if she was thinking. But her face, like an angel, did not bore him. He could tell that even if he just stood there all day looking at her, he would not mind. As long as she was fine with this though and not bothered at all. She was just so beautiful, so perfect and the way she smiled at him and treated him with respect, only did so much as to make him want her more.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sesshoumaru waited in his study with patience and annoyance overbearing him as time passed. Not that he was actually waiting for the damnable, sufferable and incredibly annoying bitch of a Princess to come to him. He just wanted this over and done with. What Inuyasha has said to him annoyed him to extreme amount, but he would dare not show it. For it would only inflict a certain amount of male pride he had if let him self be lowered by a female. Though, she was not in any lower rank, he forced himself that he will see her nothing as the most beautiful, damnable, sufferable and incredibly annoying bitch of a Princess that she is.

Inuyasha had asked why he, Sesshoumaru, did not end the life of the Princess? It was because he had already found other ways of making her existence a help to him. He will still not dare trust her, but he will form an alliance with her. Why? He let his eyes roam the scroll.

The Princess was said to be the strongest demoness, her power was only amplified when she has learned the power of the Miko's. Hardly anyone knows of the way she fights, only that she knows of how to use miko energy. She was well known in all the lands, many demons taking an interest on her beauty and the power she held. It is said in the scroll that many powerful male youkais had asked her to be their mate, and that she has accepted them all...only for them to die a few months afterwards - by her hands. Her mother is Lady Kanashi, Sesshoumaru somehow remember something about that name, maybe it was just coincidence, but if he recall there was a concubine that worked for his father, who is also named Kanashi.

This was all the information he could find out about her. He had millions of books in the library, many which included her in, but all useless. None of them describe any of her attacks, but only of her beauty and grace.

If the new enemy were as powerful as he, Sesshoumaru could calculate, then he maybe would need some of the Princess's army. They were a well-known army after all, youkais that had lived in this world for more than centuries. If the information he was given was true, then he will let the Princess beg him for an alliance.

Standing up, Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the large window. He could see that it was already night and still the Princess has not consulted him on why she stays here. The stars shimmered as though it was trying to whisper words. Then, as he was just about to turn away, he saw a shooting star passed by. It made him wonder why there seems to be a shooting star passing by every night.

Maybe he should visit the Princess after all. If she was not coming to him, then he should go to her this was his castle, after all.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Shippou looked down at the floor. It was shiny that it almost seemed as if it is marble. The smooth surface was cold and yet, he wanted more of its feel. But as he thought about it, this room was far more beautiful than the one he was given, clearly telling him that the Princess was a very important guest. But even the floor could not take away his boredom. Maybe it was the fact that the Princess was not around. She was someone that even in only a few days, he had grown to care for. She seemed so nice to him and he was happy to know that she has taken him as her ward.

However, even though how much the Princess told him, he still could not believe that the life of his father could end so fast or so...uselessly - without a purpose. He wanted to think that maybe this was his destiny, maybe fate has chosen for his father to die, so he will meet the Princess and be where he is now. Though he still felt as though the Princess was not telling him the whole story. But still, he wanted trust her. She was all what he has left, no one would take him in. Surely, no one would take an untrained kitsune youkai. He knew that if the Princess had left him in the Deep Forest of Judgement, he would not survived. He probably was the luckiest child youkai to get adopted by the Princess herself. Also, she had promised to raise him, which is more over than what he deserves. How can he not give her his full trust after all that in mind?

He looked to the far side of the room and out the window and he could now see the stars. "I wish she could be back soon..." He whispered, his voice full of loneliness and desperation for his Princess, though his desperation was of something else, like a child's desperation for his mother.

The servant had taken him in this room a few hours ago, telling him Princess Kagome should be waiting for him inside, but when he went in, there was no one. She was here, but not anymore. Another scent had lingered the room for a few minutes, which incredibly annoyed Shippou. Where did the Princess go? And who with? He waited for many hours until the night sky had taken over.

Shippou sat up and walked towards the large bed and jumped on it, only to look over his shoulder towards the door. Another knocked was heard. Maybe it was the Princess. Happiness started to spread towards Shippou face, as he jumped away from the bed and ran towards the door with great haste, only to slide it open with a big smile.

"Ka-!" A male youkai stood before him - not his Princess. He was tall, his hair silver, his eyes gold and piercing. No emotions were showed on his face as he looked down at Shippou. "...Gome...?" Shippou's voice quivered, the male youkai before him is as intimidating as the Princess, his eyes held Shippou's with a demanding question for respect.

Without even a glance, the demon walked in without so much of a word. The demon just merely situated his self on the large bed, not saying a word. His face was still emotionless, as if he wasn't at all surprised of anything. In some ways, Shippou wanted to ask a million questions, but the look of the man just scared him. It was as though the demon could be as powerful as the Princess. But that was impossible for the only powerful youkai he could think of to be as powerful as the Princess would have to be Lord Sesshoumaru.

Then, as if being hit by a rock thrown on his head, "You're Lord Sesshoumaru!" The young kitsune exclaimed, surprised that he just let this youkai in. He was able to get Lord Sesshoumaru's attention for a few second, only for the demon lord to turn away from him again, the Lord's eyes focusing on the Princess's well-decorated sword.

A little fear remained in Shippou's heart. It took him all the courage to sit on the bed, a little far away from the lord youkai. He could still see that the demon lord's eyes were still focused on the sword. It made him wonder why the lord is so interested.

Gulping, "That's Princess Kagome's sword." Shippou stated, his voice calmer than before, but he still could reduce his amount of fear of the lord. "The Princess helped me with it."

No words. No anything. The demon lord merely just sat there.

"She killed the mad youkai who had killed my father." Shippou stated, proudly. "Also, she said that she would train me to be one of her men in her army." Then, as Shippou started to calm down, he continued to talk on, his fear of the demon lord reducing little by little. "I only met her a few days ago, when my father and I were training in the Deep Forest of Judgement... She said that my father was brave and that he had fought bravely that night - without loosing his control, but she said that the youkai was just too strong for my father."

"And not for her...?" The demon lord's voice was deep and silky, and the way he had asked sounded more stated than questioned, as if there was a deeper meaning in that one little sentence.

"Yes..."

"Hn,"

Shippou continued, "Since that night, she's the only family I have ever ha-"

The doors slid open, making a little thump as a form of a woman walked in gracefully. It was Kagome. She stopped in front of Shippou; her form towering over him, her eyes colder than usual and a scowl was placed upon her lips. She wore a crimson coloured kimono, with the flowers known as Crimson Emotions designs on it. He could see that she did not even bother to look at the Demon Lord, for her eyes were focused on him, but Shippou knew that the demon lord was in the room.

The Demon Lord's eyes however remained focused on her, his piercing eyes nearly burning holes through her form. In them, as Shippou noticed, where some sort of emotion, an emotion that is so scary, that Shippou was torn between in which eyes to look at. His Princess's eyes were cold and piercing, while the demon lord's eyes were filled with a terrifying emotion, that it made Shippou wonder how the Princess could just stand there and take it. He knew somehow that the Princess knew that she was being stared at (or glared at), but she remained to not acknowledge the demon lord, to glare down at him.

A few seconds passed by and another walked in the room. He was wearing a red hakama. His hair resembled Sesshoumaru's and also his eyes, but his eyes were a bit wider and younger. The hanyou's face was not like the emotionless demon, for his face was written with emotions. He continued to walk towards Kagome, only to stop beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. He then looked down at Shippou.

"Who're you?" He asked, his voice seemingly rougher than Lord Sesshoumaru's.

Shippou studied him. It wasn't as though Shippou was a judgemental freak, but something about this guy he didn't like. In the normal world, the hanyou should be far more likable than the Demon Lord, but Shippou just didn't like him. Maybe it was because he had his arm around his Princess, as if he owned the Princess or that they are to be mated. Shippou could only give him a glare, as he stuck his tongue out. But the narrowing of Princess Kagome's eyes made him stopped his childish antics, but he remained to glare at the hanyou. The young kitsune watched as his Princess turned around to face the hanyou, easing Shippou of her dangerous glare.

"He is my ward, Inuyasha." She said the 'ward' word with a cold tone, that Shippou wanted to beg for her forgiveness to whatever wrong he have done. Then she continued and the tone of her voice changed, "It has been a long night, I shall see you tomorrow." Shippou noticed something different with her tone, she always talked to him in a different way, but her voice seemed to sound more...he didn't know. But it didn't sound bad to his ears, but more beautiful. It held less power, more kindness, but not the kindness like the one she gave to him.

"Fine," The male Inuyasha snorted, from what Shippou could hear. "But what about him?" The hanyou asked, looking towards Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Do not worry." Shippou heard the Princess answer.

A few minutes have already passed, the hanyou had already left the room, and Shippou dare not look up at the Princess's face. She was mad at him - he could tell. She never sounded that cold to him, only to others, but not to him. Faster than he could think, Shippou jumped on the bed and pulled the bed sheets over his whole form. He felt the Demon Lord stood up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained on the Princess's form, studying and almost wanting to compliment her at her well graceful movements. He would not go so low as to lie to himself that he was not attracted to her. He wondered slightly what has been happening between the Princess and his impudent half brother. Surely, the Princess would not go so low as to try and seduce the hanyou. Inuyasha was nothing but a mere hanyou. Lord Kouga was to some extent was understandable, but a hanyou would always remain a hanyou.

It wasn't as if he was jealous - surely, that could never be the case. It was just that he didn't expect the Princess would stoop so low as to try and seduce a hanyou. Yes, in some ways, his brother was powerful, but he still remains a hanyou. He could see that the Princess's eyes still stared at her ward's form, her eyes piercing.

"What is that you want, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked her eyes drifted from Shippou's form only to lock with the lord youkai's. "Surely, you did not come here to bid me goodnight?" Her voice was sweet; the irony in her voice was obvious.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, "I do not 'bid goodnight' to someone such as yourself. We will speak of why I am here tomorrow." With that said, Sesshoumaru started to walk towards the sliding door, only to be stopped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, her voice cynical and taunting. She watched as he stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Goodnight." She added, her voice seductive. The smirk that crossed her face was not one that could be hidden. She would not lie to herself that she did not find pleasure in annoying the demon she so hated.

The door slid close and Shippou knew it was he and the Princess who now remained in the room. He knew that he must face her, whatever it was the brought her anger, he knew that he must now face it. The almost soundless footsteps of the Princess made Shippou's back hair shiver. He felt movements on the bed and he could tell that the Princess had sat down beside him.

"Shippou..."

With all the courage he could take, Shippou uncovered himself from the pillows and launched himself towards the Princess, hugging her waist. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, his heart pounding so hard that he could feel it bounced back and fourth.

The Princess sighed, "Do you know of the problem you have caused?"

"No..."

"There is no point in telling you, just do not trust Lord Sesshoumaru. Do not talk to him in the manner you have just done so. He is one not to be trusted." Kagome patted his head. "Now, go to sleep." It made her confused at how she took things easily for him, at how she let him get away with the wrongs he have done. She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru now knows of her secret, for his eyes never lie. He knows that she was the youkai who has murdered Shippou's father. How she will make him keep his mouth close now relies on how she will talk to him tomorrow.

Pulling away from the young kitsune youkai's embraced; she lifted his whole body and placed him on the bed, like a mother would her child. "Sleep." She whispered, as she lifted the bed sheets over his form, letting only his head be uncovered. Nodding at his somehow peaceful looked; Kagome patted his head once more before she situated herself on the bed beside Shippou but leaving space between them. She closed her eyes, wanting to be ready for tomorrow.

"Princess Kagome?" Shippou heard her respond. "I don't trust the hanyou."

Kagome's eyes remained close. It didn't really matter if Shippou didn't trust the hanyou, for she also didn't. Though, it did give her great relief that Shippou was not one so quick to trust everyone so quickly. This clearly showed her that he was not just another pup. She would admit Lord Sesshoumaru could actually be trusted more than Inuyasha. But she would not dare even touch the Lord of the West. He was something that she would always remain to despise, while Inuyasha is just another tool, like Kouga.

The time she has had with Inuyasha was not the worst. He was amusing to her. He liked her to be needy of him, he is the type of male that would need a female who would crawl all over him, but she will not stoop so low. The night had followed the same situations as with the other nights she has had with others. They talk - mostly about him, they walk together and they kissed. He had wanted her to come to his chambers and spend the night, but she hesitated, knowing full aware of what he wanted.

Inuyasha had told her that, if Sesshoumaru were to die, then he would gain control of the West. She almost had the idea of assassinating Lord Sesshoumaru then mating with the hanyou only to assassinate him once she gains the title of being Lady of the West. But that was not her plan. Her plan needs Sesshoumaru and his armies of youkais. She would not gain control of his army if she just mated the hanyou...and Sesshoumaru's schedule to be assassinated is after she ends the life of which that belongs to the Great Yukero.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_I am sorry my love, but I can no longer stay in the lands of the West. Wars are being held; I must go back to my old home and care for my family. My cousin, Naraku, wishes to see me. I must go to him straight away, he lives in the castle of the Southern lands and is the caretaker of the castle. _

_My night will be lonely without you and I know that my feelings will only grow when I am not with you._

_Bye my love,_

_Kikyou._

Inuyasha smirked as he scrunched the paper up and threw it out towards the window. So at last she has left him. This was good news, for he didn't know exactly what to tell her. He did not want her anymore, what was more to say? She was nothing but a whore to him anyway, he now has his real price, and what was good about it is that she was the Princess all the other three lands. She was beautiful and she seems to be attracted to him as well. The beauty she held, her scent and her taste. The taste of her lips made him want more and he would at all cause, have more.

He had returned to his chambers and it made him feel annoyed that the Princess did not want to come with him. He already now misses her beauty. The short night they had shared together was already over, and as much as he didn't want to admit that it was sad to leave the Princess is as much as he could just not admit it. They had talk and Inuyasha had spoken so much more than he probably had ever talk with Kikyou. They had talk mostly about him, but the Princess would tell him a few words here and there about her lands - mostly. He must have already kissed her five million times, for she has already seem to have gone tired of it. It was just that her lips felt so soft against his.

He walked towards the bed and let his head lay down on the pillow, looking forward for tomorrow. Looking forward to what his Princess is like tomorrow, would he be able to sleep?

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, as he laid his head back down on the soft pillows. The Princess was indeed becoming more of a nuisance he already thought she was before. The hanyou's attraction towards her could not be questioned. His half brother acted differently towards her, not like the way he had acted towards his miko bitch at all. He was bothered by the way the Princess seemed to be nicer to the hanyou, she had acted as if she actually respected the pathetic creature. No less, he will meet with her tomorrow and get everything done in the process.

He now holds a secret of hers. Her ward was not known that the killer of his father was no other than the Princess who "supposedly" has revenged the ward's father's death. How Sesshoumaru known this? He was there at that particular night, and he was sure that the nearest youkai to be near was a kitsune youkai. He had sensed the youkai, and has passed by the little youkai by cloud. The Princess's rage was high at that night, telling him that she had lost her control and killed the nearest kitsune youkai.

Honouring the family tradition to not blackmail people was the idea of his father, but Sesshoumaru could only think that his father has also broken a family tradition by mating with a human. That was more of a crime. Also, he believed that it won't be really blackmailing, but more like a deal between the Princess and he. But the deal would be one sided.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The day has gone as what expected; Inuyasha had visited her early in the morning. She had told him to leave her, but he just said he would be back later. Now here she was, standing in front of Lord Sesshoumaru's study door. It would only be polite to knock, but if it were "Lady like" to snort, she would have done so. She entered, her dominant form walking with elegance and gracefulness. Her emerald orbs roamed the room.

Stepping in, she could feel the Lord's eyes set on her form. She looked everywhere first, not wanting to lock eyes with him yet. His study was beautifully decorated; well-defined portraits and paintings could be seen surrounding the room. There were a few futons and a table. Finally finished, Kagome let her eyes locked with the Lord. His golden eyes were piercing like hers, his emotionless face made her feel somehow strange, at how he seemed to contain his desires. She knew that he desired her or somehow thinks of her as something worthy, his hospitality showed this so.

Both of them stared at each, both not wanting to speak until the other spoke first. Though, Kagome didn't want to remain here all day, she had her planning to do. She needed to get her armies straight; they should be waiting for her in the border.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she finally spoke, as if it has been an eternity.

It was quite strange really; how in they're past meeting they have been less formal and had fought. Now here they are both wanting to be allied with the other, yet both despising the other. But as time passed, maybe despise isn't the right word anymore.

Kagome hated Sesshoumaru for so many reasons. She always believes she's right and will not back down on her pride. She hated him for beating her in a battle, for giving her mercy, for he is the son of who had killed her father, for stealing the Shikon no Tama and so the list would go on until she could not think of anymore reasonable reasons.

Sesshoumaru hated her for other reasons and also with his pride by his side, will not back down. He hated her for being the bitch who he had given mercy to, for being able to attract his undivided attention, for being able to make him think about her, for surviving his battle with him without trying to, for acting as if she was better than him, for being the daughter of who he murdered and so the list would also go on until he could not think of anymore reasonable reasons.

But when a person would think about it, these "reasons" are not good enough. For as though both tried to fight it or try not to think about it, both were _trying_ to hate each. Why? Because both of Kagome and Sesshoumaru do not feel towards people they are rivals with. Inuyasha was right about Sesshoumaru, it didn't matter if Sesshoumaru hated the Princess, for as long as he felt something for the Princess - whether it was love or hate - the simple fact remains: Sesshoumaru and Kagome felt something for each other. Not love, and not entirely hate...for you could never really hate someone you are _trying_ to hate. Unless it feels good to hate them - like Kagome's hate for Naraku - it will never be true hate. What is hidden behind their supposedly hate for each other is that they really respected each other.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome: wise, smart and cunning, yet both unwise on what they know of feelings and both unaware that they do respect each other.

"Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru addressed her formally. Then after a few minutes passed, everything changed. "I never knew you to acted so low."

"You don't know me at all." She retorted annoyed by his lack of formalities, for this clearly told her that he was thinking of something else.

"Are you so sure of this, Kagome?" He asked, this time clearly telling her that he was up to something.

She didn't meant to sound as she did then and it annoyed her that she did so. "I came here for an alliance and I know very well that you are here to accept. Now, I may leave, for all business between us is done."

"Not all," said Sesshoumaru. He was playing with fire, as she was playing with ice. "I cannot deny the desire that the hanyou has for you, but be aware that I know who has lost her temper and killed your ward's father. Not that I intend to use this against you." The narrowing of her eyes indicated that she knew of what he speaks, so he continued. "The hanyou is naive, a mere idiot and a disgrace. Maybe it is true that I do not know of all your intentions and all about you...but be aware that I, Sesshoumaru, will not be fooled by your mere acts in front of the hanyou. My encounter with your ward last night is more to say, had given me the information that has threatened you."

All her thoughts told her to slash the male demon in front of her, kill him until she could feel his blood cloth her fingers. How dare he? But if he was going to play a game with her, why should not play also? It was only a pure act of revenge, yet not complete revenge. For complete revenge would be when she finally ends his life. Remembering what her mother have told her, Kagome let a seducing smile cross her lips. It was not as if she wanted to seduce the male youkai in front of her, it was just that she didn't know any other way of smiling at males without being fake about it.

"It pierces my soul that you could say such cruel words, Sesshoumaru." The mentioning of his name without the 'lord' part irritated him, which has soothed her anger a little. She continued, "I only wished for you and I to be allies, your brother Inuyasha was so much more civil than you."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "It does not matter as to who is a civil, for I remain the Lord of the West and a hanyou's civil is nothing but a disgrace in this family."

"But it does matter," said Kagome, "for a Lord needs this quality for future references. Knowing when to not hurt others feelings - especially an ally - is an important quality. It would seem that you are after all not the great ruler as they portrayed you for. I only wish to be your ally and yet you accused me of such things, and even going further back as to think I would kill the father of my ward." She raised an elegant eyebrow and she smirked seductively.

Sesshoumaru stood from his chair, his eyes narrowed. I anyone would have seen him like this, they would have most likely have ran off. Right now, there was no one -no Inuyasha to see his control slip, other than the one he intends on ending the life of. But the brave Princess remained where she was, comfortable, desirable. She just stood there taunting him to no end, as if her mere form was something he wanted, yet cannot have. As if for the first in his life, he, Sesshoumaru would want something but also knowing that he cannot have it.

"Your father - as others said - was a man of great knowledge, it would seem that you will never be like him...you will remain the emotionless demon lord who will not lead these lands to great success, but to great nothing... For who would want an emotionless demon lord to rule them? Yes, it might be a dishonour to have a hanyou rule, but what if this hanyou could be a better a ruler than the emotionless demon lord?" She remained where she was, completely aware of the demon lord's form getting near.

Taking more steps closer, "If you do not think of I, as a great ruler, then why are you here?" The words were retraining control.

She looked down at the distance between them, only mere steps before she would be left vulnerable. "Why did you accept me here?"

He did not answer, knowing what she said was true. "I tire of your insolence. Your words means nothing to me..." Another step was taken, now he towered over her. It almost amazed him at how she seemed so powerful, yet so short.

A step was only between them, yet she dared. "Yet you are angered by my words?"

Her bravery annoyed him and also managed to arouse something deep within him. The urge to take her was emitting from him dangerously. "You are here for the Shikon no Tama." He stated, his usual emotionless voice now containing an emotion.

Raising another elegant eyebrow, "Is it safe for me to say, yes?"

It all happened at once, none of which knew when it started, only the fact remained: it happened. Something was formed between them, and now it was not utterly pure anger, nor is it just respect that they felt for each other. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his slender fingers wrapping around the Princess's neck, only to slither down to her shoulders, as he pulled her towards him and placed his lips hungrily against hers. For the first time, Kagome could not think properly, maybe she was surprised by his actions, but suddenly she found her hands roaming his back only to slide upwards to pull him much closer.

Minutes passed and both of them did not let go of the other. They heard a knock, then the sliding of the doors became so loud to Kagome's ears that she snapped her eyes open and she pushed the demon lord away, with strength that she was able to gather in a second. She immediately looked over her shoulder and saw the hanyou's face turn from confusion to fury...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

While the Princess of the three lands dealt with her problems, however, Kanashi also had to deal with hers. Many saw her as a queen that had probably never had a heart. But in one time, this was not true and her family would have laughed at the idea. For more over centuries ago, before she became queen, before she had a daughter, before she learnt how seduce men…she was known as someone completely different.

This was her secret past - a past that, even to her daughter, she has not dared mention. She did not want her daughter to think of her any differently. She knew that her daughter relied on her for assurance, that whatever she was doing is right.

No, she was not a born whore, she was very different…completely different. The name she was given, her attitude towards males, her way of thinking…all different. The name Kanashi was something that she had made, it was someone new that she had made to get away from her past.

The fairy tale she once live in was her past life. Her name was Yasashi. She was the daughter of the caretaker of the Deep Forest of Judgement; this is why she was a nature demon. Her family was given these nature gifts as to see the very needs of the Deep Forest, and to lead people the right way to things, so for the forest not to go dark. Though it all had changed, the day she turned the age of 16 in human age.

A couple visited the Deep Forest of Judgement, it was her first task to lead them, show them the right way to fall in love without any doubts. But when she laid her eyes on the sorcerer, demon male who has fallen in love with the human female, she could not help but feel jealousy crept up her heart. She dismissed it and had succeeded showing them the right way out…together. But one day, the male came back to the Deep Forest of Judgment.

It had been over a century and he wanted to look back to where his dead human lover had shared their secrets. That is when Yasashi showed herself, not being able to help herself. She was supposed to be not seen, but she disobeyed this rule. The male kept coming back, enchanted by her beauty. And this is why she supposedly - she guessed - why she fell in love with him. No one had bother to see nature demon, even her arrange mate did not come often to visit her.

A few years passed and he asked to marry her. She did with all her heart wanted to marry him, but her family disapproved of it, telling her that she is to become a caretaker of the Forest and is to marry a nature demon like herself. She begged and begged. Then one day, it seemed that they had given their permission, but with one objective: she must passed the Deep Forest of Judgement with him without using her powers.

She was given years to spend with him before they must be test by the Deep Forest of Judgement and these years were spent with joy and happiness. She loved him with all her heart and has given him her virtue. Then as the years passed, it seemed to her as if he lost interest, that is when her family told her to visit the Deep Forest of Judgement and do the final test. The young, beautiful Yasashi agreed with this without even thinking, believing that her heart was set for the right. The only thing that she didn't know was that…her lover's heart wasn't.

They were separated that day, being doomed not to see each other again. Days passed and she had grieved over it. Her family had tried to comfort her, and then one day her mother could not stand it anymore and told Yasashi the truth. It was not the Deep Forest of Judgement's fault that she was separated from him - it has been planned out.

Yasashi's lover has also known of this plan, because he did not desire her any longer. Yasashi saw the truth in her mother's eyes. It was all true, her lover did not want to continue to live with her, for he had never love her but only desired her - it was mere lust. He was planning to leave her, but her family just tried to make it seem like the Deep Forest of Judgement's fault, so to not make her heart feel worse. All the anger and fury that she held were released. She fed the forest of her dark emotions and turn it to what it is now…a forest of judgement and darkness.

She cast away everything she had. She left her family, changed her name and became so ambitious to what would only benefit her. She swore that no male would ever take control of her, nor would she try to love. She has been betrayed, used as a mere object of lust, only to be abandoned.

She will never forget the one responsible for her first downfall, for the mere mention of his name brings back unwanted memories. She promised before she will torture him, but maybe it wasn't her job after all. His name is Yukero. Thinking about this now, she was reminded of a poem made by Murasaki.

_Tojitarishi, iwama no kouri, uchitokeba, odae no miu no, kage mieji ya wa.  
-Frozen behind rocks, if only ice would melt, the pent-up water might reflect my face once more.-_

She left her heart somewhere in that deep forest. She wondered slightly. The heart that she left in the deep forest, somehow it was found in her daughter. And this reminded her of another poem…

_Miyamabe no, hana fukimagau, tanikaze ni, musubishi mizu mo, tokezarame ya wa.  
-When the breeze swirls up from the valley to scatter the blossoms on the mountainside, you may be sure the frozen waters will melt.-_

Yasashi turned to Kanashi. _Kindness turned to sadness._ She wondered, would her love for her daughter ever turn her back to Yasashi?

**END OF CH 6 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi: **Annoyed? Me too... I couldn't think of any more problems to put on both Kagome and Sesshoumaru! I need more problems! I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring… Well, I dedicate this chapter to **Teh One**, for she is the one who persuade me to update. So thank her if you can...

Also, I realise that when I type this story, I have to listen to songs such as: Desire perform by Do As Infinity, to be able to right, while with my other story, I listen to song such as: Grip perform by Every Little Thing. Maybe it is because these songs give me some atmosphere to the story. Anyway, to the reviews…

**Windprincess342 (painedheart)-** I hope that this chapter answered your questions. It was quite a hard chapter to make with the entire school problem I was having and the problem with my other FanFic. Thank you for the great support. Sesshoumaru and Kagome did kiss in this chapter and well...I know I'm suppose to know but I don't know how he will act now...

**KougasGrl1188-** LOL yeah... I do like to make Sesshoumaru get mad. I think that it is one of the cute qualities about him...how he tries to act so mature yet when you think about it, he isn't really all matured quite yet. Anyway thank you, at least you reviewed! Thank you very much!

**Vi3t Babii-** Yeah...I found out about the grammatical errors from my friend...sigh... I'm really sorry about that, it's hard for me to find them. I am trying to do better with English, but I guess being from another country and learning other languages is kind of a step back. And yeah, maybe Kagome was did have fun fighting with Sesshoumaru on the third chapter, but I'm sure she wouldn't admit anything pass that. There is no such thing as Crimson Emotions, I made it up and my other friend actually asked me the same question at school. I don't know if I am making any sense right now...so I'll shut up. Thanks for the GREAT review.

**Midnightangel-** Thanks, I will write more.

**Azn-modern-miko**- Well, this chapter isn't a cliffy, is it? I hope that this one is ok...

**i-wish-i-was-kagome**- Thanks for the review!

**Wolfgoddes-thathidesinshadows**- I have checked out your FanFic and signed a review, I hope you continue with yours, it is very interesting. Thank you for reviewing.

**BlackAngelBlood-** LOL I like that song. I always tried to update as soon as I can, but I wish school could give as a holiday soon. Actually the holidays is coming in less than a week! I am so happy!

**Lil' InuTenchi-** Your story, 'To Protect You' was great! I really liked it and I wish that you could keep updating it. Thanks for the very nice review, thank you!

**FongSaiYuk319-** Thanks; I guess I just wanted to make something different from everyone and I guess I'm succeeding, aren't I? Anyway, I do also like the way I designed the characters, but remember that Kagome is what she is…for reasons. She's not completely evil…

**Teh one-** You are one annoying friend, you know that? Don't give me your ;) I know what that means!

**Deathmaiden- **Don't worry too much, Kagome is just a little too ahead of herself - I think and maybe it will work with Inuyasha and maybe it won't...Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Naomi T-** I updated, I hope that this chapter is ok with you. .

**KellyLuvsInu-** You are a great author, please keep writing on your stories and don't get tired too much… Anyway, I am just about to read your chapters.

Sessys-matelove- Thank you. 

**Lady Danielle**- I wish I could write longer chapters too… Anyway, thanks for the review.

Sticky-Honey- I got another chance to update, so I updated… Heh… 


	7. Twisted Games

**Demon Tenshi:** Ok... More persuasion from a friend...guess who it is? -.- **Teh One**. Now, I don't think that this chapter is what most people would have expected, but sorry...I can't let things get out off hand, (which I think it did last chapter).

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 7: Twisted Games

In a well-decorated room in the castle of the west, three figures stood. One with elegance and beauty that most would think of her beauty as a crime, another one with beauty that was admired mostly with his grace to kill and one with not so much of beauty but anger shown on his young face. These three figures stood still, two of them quite calm, the other looking dangerously at his brother.

And without so much of a grace or language in mind, "What the fuck was going on here!" The hanyou's voice showed all of his anger, but the other two remained calm, irritating the hanyou more.

Kagome stood still, her eyes calmly set upon the hanyou. Although, this situation should be taken much more seriously and with much more care, she felt no need to care at the moment. When she thinks about it, the thoughts that had surrounded her mind were not thoughts that considered the hanyou in anyway. Thoughts such as wondering where her ward was, what could be happening to her mother, when will she return to the Northern lands and - to her surprise - how beautiful the sky seemed outside the window. It wasn't as though she was an ignorant youkai; it was just she didn't really care for the hanyou at this moment.

Calmly, she stepped towards the hanyou, not really knowing what made her do so. Maybe her mind was still confused by Lord Sesshoumaru's earlier actions. But what surprised her most was that she had nearly forgotten about the demon lord that stood behind her. Her mind was set elsewhere and this did not go unnoticed by the hanyou. She just stared at the hanyou, yet his words did not go inside her head. Surely, she heard them but ignored them, as she just calmly watched the scene in front of her be played.

"What have you done to her, you bastard?" Screamed the highly infuriated hanyou.

"Hanyou, control your tongue," said Sesshoumaru, his voice calm, but it still held the low threat in its place.

The hanyou hissed, annoyed by his brother's lack show of emotions. For if he was right, he thought he just saw his brother kissed his Kagome and what annoyed him most of all is that he thought he saw kissed his brother back. No less, if there was any right time to murder his brother, it was now. "You bastard, I swear I'll kill you."

"Try as you might, you' remain nothing but a hanyou." Nonchalantly, Sesshoumaru gave a mocking grimace and a dismissing gesture towards the door.

The hanyou snapped, his anger and his jealousy taking over him. It wasn't just jealousy towards Kagome, it was the unrelinquished jealousy that had always been there that also made him attacked the arrogant demon lord. Taking out the sword that was given by his father, Inuyasha sliced through Sesshoumaru's blurred form, only to turn around and see him behind him. He clenched his teeth, annoyed that his brother's speed had not failed him. Inuyasha shifted a little, and was just about to again attack the demon lord when a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha ceased this." Ordered Kagome. She walked towards the hanyou and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "You only show foolishness when you do such things." She stated, her voice powerful that it made Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had never heard this side of her. She almost sounded like his brother!

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face his Princess. "Then, explain to me, why did I find you and my brother kissing?" He asked, his anger rising by the second, as he saw his Princess paused, most likely trying to come up with an excuse.

The hanyou glared at her, as her eyes laid on the left side of the room, in a deep thought. He wondered, what could she say to him that would make him change his mind? Only as a few minutes passed that the hanyou's mind was able to settle for more questions of his own. Why did his brother kissed a female that would certainly not submit to him? Why did Kagome let his brother kissed her? They hated each, don't they? This is when the hanyou realised something, he hardly knew the princess, yet he felt over protective of her. Why is this? Oh, yes her beauty, but surely it couldn't just be that. Maybe it was because-

"We were not kissing." Came the princess's lame answer. Though to her, the answer was meaningful. No one in the room - except the hanyou - have said anything about a kiss. Surely, she could just turn it around and make the hanyou seem like an idiot.

The Princess looked towards the hanyou, his eyes surprised and confused at the same time. Then, she looked to the left of the hanyou, and behind him, stood his brother. The lord seemed amused by her answer, but she had send him a glare, clearly ordering or sending him the message not to go against her incorrect response, more precisely: her lame answer. She knew that her answer was clearly stating the fact that she thought the hanyou not smart. And to say the least, Princess Kagome does think of the hanyou as merely an idiot.

"What?" asked the hanyou; surprised by the answer he was given. His head was confused, why did she answer like that? Could it be that his mind was playing with him? He was almost sure that he saw his brother kissed her.

With care, Kagome gave the hanyou one of her very attractive smile, looked up at him and placed both of her hands each on his shoulders. "We both do not know of what you speak, Inuyasha." She said, her smile seducing to only turn to a sad alluring sad face. "Why would your brother and I kiss when...when my heart clearly belongs to you? We were merely talking of our now formed alliance."

It made her nearly throw up. Her heart? Did this mean that she is in love the hanyou now? Of course not. How could she love him? He was the most flawed thing that she has ever laid her eyes upon. And if he believed her now...then he was nothing more but the idiot and disgrace that Lord Sesshoumaru had said.

Almost instantly, the hanyou's confused face lightened and a grin replaced his confused face. Yes, he was nothing more than the idiot that she has thought. She felt a sudden pull, and found herself in the embrace of the hanyou.

Hearing her words, he could just believe her. "I was probably imagining things, wasn't I?" The hanyou's calm words were amused, and feeling her in his embraced made him feel much better. It was merely the imagination of his mind. Maybe he imagined it because he always thought of his brother so...he didn't really know. If the Princess's heart does belong to him, then he should test it.

Kagome let the hanyou embraced her, satisfied by his reaction to her answer. Then, as she stared straight ahead, she could see Lord Sesshoumaru. He was glaring at her, but she didn't care, she just glared back. He caused this problem, and she would make him pay. Surely, the demon lord knew that his brother was coming and that is why he kissed her, so to make the hanyou turn against her.

Not only had he stolen the Shikon no Tama, but he had also tried to turn the hanyou against her. He dared try to ruin her plan? In her mind another reason was made, why to kill the youkai. Still, it never seem to struck Kagome that if that was the plan of the demon lord all along, why did he not tell the truth to the hanyou when she was clearly telling a lie? For the demon lord just stood there and glared at her.

"Leave," came the order of the demon lord.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Kaede nodded at the messenger, "Yes, this will be delivered to Princess Kagome." She bowed deep, watched as the messenger bowed back and leave. With a sigh, she started to walk away, towards the front gate.

The message that was delivered should be none of her concern, yet she was concern about it. She knew she was getting too old for this. The Princess had so many problems and how she handled them was beyond Kaede's knowledge. Already today, she had received nine messages to deliver to Princess Kagome from Naraku, Lady Kanashi, General Kachiro, Princess Kagome's personal spy, Prince Hitori and some little villages in the Southern lands, who are panicking that they might be in danger because of the Great Yukero.

Though, out of all the messages, there was only one real message that had managed to rouse Kaede. It was the message from Naraku. She knew of him, the one she hated so much, for he was the one that had tried to steal the Shikon no Tama, so for him to become a full youkai. His message mentions some part of the Great Yukero's plot, but mostly the message was full of sweet words. Clearly, Naraku thought it more important to send a message that consist of saying 'I miss you, my Princess,' and 'When will be together again? This land is nothing without your beauty.' For the messenger, clearly told Kaede **not to** miss out those words.

She knew that the Princess most likely did not want to hear of the words, but she'll mention them anyway. There was also the message from Prince Hitori, saying words of future mating. She inwardly laughed. Then, came the more serious messages from General Kachiro, he have sent the message 'The army is becoming less patient and wishes to see the sight of their commander.' This mostly told Kaede that the army was already itching for a fight, and without the Princess to control them the General was in trouble.

Then the message from Lady Kanashi came. However, this message wasn't through a messenger but it was written in a letter, evidently telling Kaede that Lady Kanashi does not wish anyone to see other than Princess Kagome.

After a few more steps, Kaede found herself in front of Princess Kagome's given room. She knocked on the door to enter Princess Kagome's room. The doors slid open, but it wasn't the Princess who stood before her, it was the Princess's ward.

"Oh, it's just you..." Shippou whimpered, annoyed that his Princess has not returned yet. "Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly bored.

She knew she had to show some respect for the little youkai, for he was after all still in a higher rank. So smiling timidly at him, "I am here to deliver Princess kagome some messages." She answered.

Shippou looked around, then he grinned. "I'll give them to her, just tell me what to say." He said, suddenly happy at the thought.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I doubt the Princess would like to hear her young ward giving her messages of wars." She responded.

Narrowing his eyes, "She doesn't care - she trusts me," he said, proud of his higher status. "I am her ward anyway and this is the least I can do. Just tell me what they are..." He could feel the powerful aura approaching and Shippou then jumped up, over the servant and ran towards the Princess. He could see her form as she was walking towards him. Finally being closed enough; Shippou stared at the princess with happiness and content.

"Shippou..." Kagome whispered, seeing her ward smile up at her, only to jump up and land on her shoulder.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"This is the message given from Lady Kanashi, Princess Kagome." Kaede handed the piece of paper with much care, knowing that the Princess wasn't having the best of days. It was the message from Prince Hitori that had obviously bothered the Princess. But, who wouldn't' be bothered by a message consisting of 'future mating rituals'? For as Kaede stared at her form right now, she knew that the Princess was not one who knows of such rituals.

Kagome merely looked down at the letter and started to read through it.

_Dear Kagome, _

_My dear, I wish to take part in this war. I know something of the Great Yukero. As you read this paper, it would be most likely that I have left the castle and is now with your army, at the border between the Northern and Western lands. I will prepare your army. _

_For now, I want you to take Lord Sesshoumaru with you to the Southern lands. The Western lands army would be valuable to us. Please, my dear, do not anger the Lord of the West. Hate him, but do not show much of your hate. Tell Lord Sesshoumaru to send the Western army to meet with your army. Naraku will be waiting for you and Lord Sesshoumaru at the Southern lands with a plot to overcome the Great Yukero's army. _

_What I ask is indeed very hard. I know of how much you despised the arrogant Lord of the West, but refrain yourself from emerging any problems. My daughter, I have taught how to control your emotions, do not disappoint me. Whatever game the Lord may play, let him play, for the end it would always be the same ending. For now, I wish for you to get on the Lord's 'favoured' side._

_-Your mother, _

_Kanashi_

The letter did so much as to annoy her. Yes, her mother's words should be taken with great care, for her mother was the wisest demoness to ever lived. But for once, Kagome wanted to do things her own way, wanted to be free of acting and just do things without a plan. Though, doing things without a plan is something that was never done by her - and most likely - will never be done by her. She knew that as long as her mother lived she'll be under her control, but Kagome - though, not submissive to male - was a very obedient daughter. Her mother was her weakness.

"Leave," she ordered, her tone most deadly at the current time. She watched as the servant bowed deeply and left the room, leaving Kagome and Shippou alone in the room.

Shippou stared at the Princess amaze by her beauty. It made him wonder, why did the Princess look even more attractive when she was obviously angered? He knew that she was angry, but he was only happy that her anger was not set upon him, but on someone else. He merely watched as she walked towards a door, slid it open and took out a beautifully designed kimono. It was designed with the flowers known as Crimson Emotions, but instead of the colour Crimson as the background, it was the colour pink.

The looked of distaste that crossed the Princess's face clearly told him that she hated it's colour, and that she would most likely rather wear something more comfortable than a kimono designed for a lady, who is out to seduce every single male she can find. But the Princess would look differently on it. He watched as she went into another room and waited for her patiently. She'd look very different, indeed. The clothes the Princess would usually wear seemed always to be stating that she is someone not to be fooling with. But this clothing would make her look more...fragile.

After what seemed to have taken an eternity, the Princess slid the door open and walked in the room. Shippou watched, as she observed at what she wore and he wanted to laugh at the almost disgust look on her face. Though, her beauty remained, but somehow this change of her clothing made her look different, like she isn't the most powerful of the demoness.

He looked up and down, observing her a few meters away. "What do you think?" asked the Princess, it was obvious on her face that she didn't really care, but it made him feel somewhat happy to hear her asked.

"You look...different, but you still looked the most beautiful. But, can I ask? Why are you wearing this, Princess Kagome?" Shippou asked, while situating himself on the bed.

The Princess nodded, "I- Do not worry." She said firmly, clearly stating that she cannot say.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Sesshoumaru stood silently on the balcony, his eyes set on the Western lands that had been his problem since he was born on this world. This land was why he learnt all of his fighting skills, to protect this land. This was his property, his honour, his pride and most likely his...everything. When he was young, he knew that he had wanted nothing more than to rule this land, yet now, it only seemed more of a problem. However, he knew that he would rather face death than to let his hanyou brother control of this land.

The thought of letting a hanyou rule of such a land brought a horrible taste in his mouth. No matter what the Princess said, he was the ruler and will remain the ruler. Nevertheless, he still could not deny the fact that the Princess's words did infuriate him. To think that a hanyou would be a better ruler was absurd. Then again, to think that a female could annoy and intrigue him this much, was also preposterous. And yet, it was true. He kissed her, didn't he? Surely, the Demon Lord was going to blame it all on the female, for she was after all the one who was trying to seduce him, was she not?

There was also the fact that she did not, even in the smallest amount, cared for the hanyou. Anyone in the world - with the exception of the hanyou - would have seen from her eyes that her words of love were mere words of lies. He was sure they were lies. He knew for the world that he was not jealous, - again - surely, this cannot be the case. It would make he, Sesshoumaru, look like a complete fool. Jealousy was something he, Lord Sesshoumaru, was not capable of.

The Princess, even how much he hated, was now his ally. And to say the least: a very, very powerful ally. If the Princess really was attracted to the hanyou, then he, Sesshoumaru, would have to go against this. But was the Princess _really_ attracted to the hanyou? It didn't matter, as long as he, Lord Sesshoumaru not approve, his brother will never touch or own another land. His brother will never own a bigger land than his, for the thought of this is what Sesshoumaru - at all cost - will prevent.

Looking up towards the sky, he could feel the sunlight cover his form, only for clouds' shadows to cover his form. Then suddenly, he felt the Princess's powerful aura approaching. It almost frightened him that her presence was something that he found not unwelcoming, like his brother's. Almost.

Without so much of a glance, "State your business."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her form lean against the balcony beside him. She was wearing a somewhat...pretty kimono, but what surprised him inside is that she was wearing a colour with less...power. Surely, there is something wrong with the Princess at this very hour.

Then, "I came here to excuse my rudeness to you earlier, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Indeed, the Princess was loosing her mind. Then, he turned towards her, this time facing her face. She was not smiling, nor was she trying to seduce him, her face somehow looked less...powerful or with less arrogance. From what he could see, she somehow looked a little tired and annoyed, that if you looked closely, you could almost see a pout. What was the Princess up to? She could not actually mean of what she had said, for she was a Princess of great power.

"Tell me of your business, Lady Kagome." His voice was accusing and demanding for an answer.

Kagome suppressed another urge to sigh. For once, she wasn't faking her facial expressions; she just wanted this over and done with. She knew that she must do what her mother wanted of her and to do this, she needed the hateable demon lord's assistance.

"I have receive a letter from my mother." She said, dismissing his question. "She said for us to travel to the Southern lands. Also, your army to travel to the border between the west and the north."

"Why should I, Sesshoumaru, do this?" He asked, this time knowing of her intentions.

The narrowing of her eyes did not go unnoticed by him, as her eyes set on his lands. "In all our four lands, there are many creatures who needs protection. When you think and think, you'll see that the powerful are the ones who protect the weak. Yet, as you stand beside me, you stand beside me as a Lord. A Lord who is known of his great power, yet when I told you to come to fight beside me, to fight for the weak, you dare to question 'why'?" Her face turned to face him, a grimace clearly marring her face. "What good of a lord, are you?"

"I, Sesshoumaru, is well capable of taking care of my lands, with or without your alliance. You, Lady Kagome, are capable of this?" He asked, his voice formal and his emotions controlled.

On the balcony, he could see her fist clenched, while her eyes narrowed, as she turned her face away from him, her eyes settling once again on his lands. He knew that he had reminded her of something - something that he has found of her as a weakness. For in that faithful night they have met in the Forest of Judgement, he knew that she had lost a battle to him, and that he had given her mercy. This shows of her weakness.

A cold wind passed by, blowing her raven hair to surround her small, but beautiful form. Then, her answer came, "I would rather have your alliance, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

"Then, you have it."

The Princess turned to face him, this time her face with a smile. However, while most smiles she would give either be cynical or seductive, this smile was saying something else. They have reached an agreement. She did not lower herself to the point of begging, but this will have to do for Lord Sesshoumaru. For both knew something...

Both will remain to hate each other, both will remain to try to think of excuses as to why never to trust each other and both will think of plans how to kill the other, but both also knew that in some ways they are different, yet also the same. For like in every living thing, you would always find something the same even in something so different. Like how most would say fire and ice would be very different from the other. However, doesn't both fire and ice remain both elements? Both powerful in there own ways? And both weakened by the other?

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared at each other, both not wanting to break off the somehow strange, yet comfortable moment. But as every moment has to end, one has to end it. The minute passed, the Princess looked away and started to walk away, for she could already see the signs of night soon to come. But before being completely out of the balcony, she stopped, not turning around and leaving only one message or order.

"We shall leave tomorrow, Lord Sesshoumaru."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Far off the Southern lands, another event was taking its place. The hanyou well known as Naraku was busy. While most would say that hanyou's are mere half brained fools, Naraku was not a hanyou with half a brain. For most hanyou's minds were describe to only care for his next kill or the next person who have insulted him in anyway. However, Naraku's mind remained on task, on his tasks to fulfil his desires. And he will, at all cost, have them.

And that was not all, he was after all a patient hanyou - very unlike the hanyou who is the younger son of the previous Lord of the West. He was wise, secretive and sly. And he was proud of this too, knowing of his great success, for he was after all intrusted with the castle of the Southern lands. He could, at any time, go against the Princess's wishes and take over. But having the Southern lands was not as great price as having the Princess of the three lands.

Most would think of this task as being simple. Unquestionably, most would say that gaining a female demon's heart was something so...effortless. But, how many could gain a heart that belongs to a Princess who hated males? And it was not the type of hate that was made because someone had previously broken her heart. It was the type of hate that she was brought up to live in. And the only male that the hanyou could imagine that the Princess has not hated in any way would most likely be the Princess's dead father.

In truth, Naraku was sure that the Princess loved her father. Something so obvious cannot be hidden. For he saw that when the young Princess was given the information that her father was dead, Naraku had seen the tears that wanted to cover her eyes. But as always, the Princess remained strong.

Silently, Naraku walked passed the guards and saw them bowed deeply, from the corner of his eyes. Then, as he walked on further, he could now see the once magnificent form of his Kikyou. She used to be a beauty to see, but now, she remained nothing but a mud and dirt copy of her old self. And what was more disgusting was, if Kikyou never masked her scent, he knew he'd just throw up now. He didn't like to have her here lurking the Southern castle, but if the Princess stays at the Western, surely it'll make a big trouble for him. But now, he has to make her leave, for the Princess and the Western Lord would be arriving the next few days.

Walking towards the unwanted figure, Naraku gave a nod. "I see you still remained beautiful." He complimented, irony leaking from his voice.

"Thanks to your power." She mumbled, her voice irritating to Naraku's ears.

"By all means, you may stay here for a day, but after that, leave."

"Why so sudden?" she asked. "I thought you will have some plan for me or something..."

"Your business with me is done," said Naraku, his eyes narrowed. "It would seem that you are no use to me, after all. The hanyou's heart had never belonged to you, as you had claimed."

Her eyes narrowed while her lips made a thin line. "How would you know!"

With a mocking smile, "Do you care to see what has happened to your hanyou's heart, through the mirror of my daughter's? You do remember Kanna? Do you not?" Seeing her turned her eyes away, he knew that she has gotten what he meant. "I see, you are of no worth, you should have just stayed dead." Her turned around and started to walk away. "Tell me, what use are you? The hanyou has never loved you. But to keep in mind, who would love a miko that has turned herself to a whore?" His words were said while he walked away, until he had disappeared.

Her head snapped up, as she stared after his form. Indeed, Kikyou blamed her self for all this. She was the one who foolishly had fallen in love with Naraku, even though she knew he could never love her in return. She was a miko - he was a hanyou. But when her once innocent ears heard his sweet words, she fell for it, giving everything she had to please him and even going so far as to sleep with others to please him. Then, it happened, a youkai was able to kill her brutally, for instead of concentrating on Miko magic, she concentrated on doing Naraku's bindings.

She thought that there was a chance after all when Naraku had asked a witch to bring her back to life. She thought then that he must love her, must have felt something for her, but the truth was he has brought her back for this. Again, so she would do his bindings. She hated the Princess, for Naraku desired the Princess. While she has to do all this just to get a chance to be with the one, even now, she still love. She blamed herself, but at the same time, blamed the Princess.

Then, the other hanyou… Maybe...she even love him as well. But again, she was seen nothing but a whore to his eyes. Now, she felt foolish for even leaving that dreaded note of love. How Inuyasha must have thought of her as a fool, a fool to even think he could love her. She knew that Inuyasha desired to rule something, for it was after all a part of Inuyasha's mother last wish. Yes, the foolish hanyou had told her that his human mother's wish was for him to rule a land of his own, most likely the Western lands.

Thinking through it now, Kikyou let a sigh escape her lips. She turned around, and started to head for the room given to her. She knew many things, for example, who really killed the Princess's father. But did they all matter? Maybe... She wanted revenge...and at all caused, she will have it. She was determined; she will stay here for a few days and wait for the Princess arrival.

She will wait.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Kagome sat on her bed, somehow tired and also weary. She hated this world, hated this time. Many would believed that being a Princess was all that. That being a Princess was when you wave around a golden wand and order everyone around all day. But in truth, any who believes such nonsense was nothing but a dreamer, for they never see the real turn of events. For when you look closely, there always comes a time in life when Princesses have so many problems that they just want to hit anyone - in Kagome's case - murder many unworthy lives.

What type of problems? Problems like the ones she was currently experiencing. She wasn't the type of Princess who would sit around in a castle and not fight while a war was happening. She was the type of Princess who would fight with her army of youkais. But before any war is to happen, there was always the time of making alliance, making plans and - to some idiot of a Prince - making plans for future mating ritual? What was this about? No one had ever told her that she was "arrange" by her dead father to mate with some pathetic Prince from an island.

The message that was sent to her from Prince Hitori had been bothering her for a while. She would bet that not even her mother knew of this. And if so, she will face this and turn down the Prince. She has heard about him, the Prince who cannot even protect himself, left alone protect her.

But the good news was, at least she has not much problem with the Lord of the West. He was after all cooperating with her...for now. How long will it last? She didn't know. For all she could do now was wonder, what can she do to make it last.

Looking to the side, she could see the form of her ward playing with his new toy. Though, while most would give toys such as dolls, the Princess had given him her old sword. She didn't want it. It was still in good shape, but since the young youkai found it quite good, she has decided that he can have it. That particular sword was the sword that helped her killed his father, she wondered, would he still find it beautiful and powerful once he find out? She quickly, mentally shook the thoughts away. It shouldn't matter.

She would give him time to play for now, for tomorrow, they are to leave for the castle of the Southern lands.

"Princess Kagome?" he said and heard her responded. "I wonder...how many lives has this sword taken?"

"Too many for I to comprehend."

"Including the one who killed my father?" he asked, a childish grin shown upon his face.

She nodded, now knowing why is it that the boy found the sword so fascinating.

"I can really have it?" He watched as she nodded, "Then, I'll protect you with it." He smiled and watched as she turned her face to face him. "Yes, I'll protect you with this!" He rose up the sword. "Especially from your enemy, who is he? Oh, yes the Great Yukero. I'll protect you from him." Surprisingly, the Princess didn't say anything back, but when he looked closely at her face, he thought he saw a smile formed. A kind smile.

"Tomorrow we leave for the Southern lands," she said, as she looked away and took some scrolls to look over on.

"We'll meet that Naraku again." He mumbled, disappointment laced with his young voice.

Kagome's head lifted to look over at him. "Do you not like Naraku, Shippou?" She asked, amused by his fast change of emotions.

Shippou's eyebrows furrowed, as his eyes narrowed. "He is...strange. I just don't trust him." He said, only then he looked back at the Princess. "Maybe I do not trust hanyous at all...or new strangers."

"Maybe..."

"But strangers and hanyous aside - I trust you."

"Strange..."

His eyes widened and he looked away, embarrassed to what he was about to say. "Please, trust me too."

Without so much of a glance or a word, Kagome stood up and left the room. He saw her, yet he did nothing to stop her. She was a Princess, his Princess to serve, and he would at all cost try to save her life. But she - she still did not trust him. He wondered, why was the Princess like this... What made her like this?

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

She looked up and saw see the night sky, the ninjas and messengers arriving to deliver messages to their Lords. She wondered slightly, was it the right choice to make the little kitsune youkai her ward? Yes, she knew that she owed this to him for murdering his father, but he knew nothing of this. Also, she was Princess of great pride, but not with great honour.

She believed nothing of honour, but her pride did so much as to enjoy that she was honoured with being the Princess of the three lands. However, she believed in stabbing people behind there back, believe in telling lies so to get out of unpredictable situations, believe that promises can be broken, and believe that even murdering your own future mate was nothing but another useless life taken. Indeed, she knew that she has no honour and most likely, never cared for it.

Yet, here she was fulfilling a promised. Without honour, she could just break this promise any time and leave the young kitsune youkai in some forest to die of starvation. Or better yet, to kill him herself. So then, no evidence is left as show of her uncontrolled behaviour. Yet, she still lets him lives, still gives him food at her expense, still lets him sleep by her side and still give him the privilege of being her ward.

What mess she was in. For after all of her training to not trust any, here is one little boy kitsune male youkai making her look like a pathetic Princess, who would care for little children as if they are hers. A little youkai boy was making her want to…trust him.

After her long systematic thoughts were done, the Princess prepared to enter the castle, only before turning her eyes away from the night sly, she saw it. Another shooting star has passed by. Strange, never so many shooting star passed by in just less than a week, almost every night. Then, again, she saw something else. One of the balconies on the castle has caught her eyes. She felt a pull from it, her instinct told her to go to the balcony and look to see who is inside.

Not really caring, Kagome jumped up gracefully and soundlessly. She jumped from one balcony to another, making no sounds and looking like as though she was a ninja herself. With much care she landed on the particular balcony. Then, like a ninja spy, she let her eyes adjust to the dark light. She could hear low moans from a woman and grunts from a male.

Her eyes narrowed and widened a little as she looked over at what was occurring. The hanyou was rutting with another – a human female at that. So, this is what the hanyou does on his spare time of not being with her. It disgusted her, sickened her to no end. But she kept quiet; she will not dare to interfere, for it would make her look like a jealous bitch. No, she will not interfere, for she felt no need to interfere. But no one was allowed to do this to her, and this will not go unpunished. She looked closely at the human females face, she was beautiful, but her beauty comes nowhere near hers. Some males' just need this time...she guessed.

Almost taring her eyes away from the disgusting scene, Kagome jumped gracefully down from the balcony, only to land soundlessly on the hard ground. Feeling the sudden presence of someone else, she turned around and her eyes met golden ones. The demon lord stood before her, the moonlight covering his form. He had a taunting look on his face. Why was Lord Sesshoumaru out here at night? Maybe, the demon lord knew of this happening and so had wanted her to see it. If that was not the case, then she could just think of other much more inappropriate reasons as to why the demon lord be out here, at this exact time, at this exact place and at this exact occasion.

"So," he said. "Now you know." The edge of his lips moved up, forming a mocking or - to Kagome's eyes - degrading smile. "It would seem that his heart does not belong to you?" The demon lord raised an eyebrow. "For he has done this to his other whore, a human whore no less. He is more attached to human whores than female demons." Then, he stepped towards her. "Jealous?" He asked, this time angering the female demon. He could see from the way her fist clenched, she was loosing control. "Was your heart slaughtered by the one who owns it? Oh, yes...that would be my brother."

Her eyes narrowed, but a smile graced her lips. "Why is it, that every time we meet, it would seem to me that you do not like me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She took a step closer, daring him to come any closer. "I thought you to be more smarter not to believe when I said the words of love to my _faithful_ hanyou." Then, she sighed, the moonlight showering her form, making him step much closer and for her stepped closer to him, leaving only now a few inches away from each other. "But I guess, I was wrong." She didn't move, but still dared to stare up at his face.

He watched as her face came an inch away from his, as she dared to look up at him, her breaths like cold ice on his face. "What is to happen to the faithful hanyou?"

The seductive smile disappeared, to turn into a sadistic smile. "He'll be punished."

She could feel his hands wrapped around each of her arms. Without caring, Kagome closed the distance between them, an inch turning to centimetres to millimetres, to nothing, a her lips touch his, only for her face to turn to the side and lay a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away, unlocking herself from him; she heard a hardly detectable growl escape his lips.

Smiling at him sweetly, "I shall see you tomorrow, Lord Sesshoumaru." Without caring, Kagome reached up her hand to caress his cheeks gently.

The disappearing of her elegant form told him that she was gone and he that he will not see her until the sun was brought up to the night sky. She had left him disgruntled, but he will play with her games for now. Because for now, what she has not realized is that what she has said, is what he had wanted her to say. The hanyou wasn't as dishonouring and unfaithful as she had just witnessed, the hanyou was just...stupid.

It was all planned out, what to make the hanyou looked like: unfaithful and dishonouring. For it was not a human woman whore who the hanyou had rutted with, it was the shape shifting male ninja of Sesshoumaru's, who has taken a form of one of the human slaves in the castle. Definitely, this human woman's life will be forfeit, for he was sure that the Princess would hunt her down. But Sesshoumaru did not care; another human slave's life was nothing.

**END OF CH 7 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:**One of my hated chapters...Anyway, hope that this chapter wasn't very boring, as I thought it was. Now, I shall go off to my little sanctuary and cry. However, keep in mind that the more reviews, the sooner I update.

**Vi3t Babii-** Weee! You're the first reviewer of this chapter! (He...I actually noticed) Thank you! Anyway, I hope I do find a flower just like Crimson Emotions. I think that the last chapter was a bit fluffy...I think. Yeah, English isn't my native language I came from another country. My friend from school actually also partly doesn't believe that I am the type of person that would write...something like this. Anyway, see ya.

**Lady Danielle-** You must hate me after this chapter... I mean, you said poor Inuyasha last time, so you might think now...poor, poor, poor, poor Inuyasha. And evil, evil, evil, evil, evil Sesshoumaru.

**FongSaiYuk319-** Well, I guess there are some similarities with Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but also I think that there is great differences. How Sesshoumaru is all-honourable, while Kagome doesn't care a thing about honour, but pride.

**Myztical Star**- Thanks for the review...once again!

**Windprincess342 (painedheart)-** Anything, eh? -Winks- Nah! You are so funny! LOL My friend also wanted me to update and she was persuading me. I mean, I was think of not updating for a whole month, because this week was my one week holiday from school, but my friends persuasion made me. But the funny thing was, when she read the first chapter, she thought Sesshoumaru was going to choke Kagome to death - not kiss her! Thank you for the funny review.

**Megan-** Ya know, now your types of reviews really do give me the strength to go on. Thank you!

**KellyLuvsInu-** Well, I think your a great author. I especially liked your story about Kikyou and Jaken being together - that was hilarious. I don't know if Sesshoumaru and Kagome are regretting anything, I think that they both think that the other is just playing games to bring the other one down. Like how Kagome thought the kiss was a way for Sesshoumaru to bring Inuyasha to hate her. And Sesshoumaru? He's trying not to think about it, but he will not deny it happened. I mean, denial to one self is just lowering your self. I mean, if you can't admit to your self, then whom can you admit to? Anyway, thanks for the great review, I don't think I'll be able to get up early on school free day...

**Rubychik09-** I love getting your reviews, so please (if you can) review. Sesshoumaru did wanted to kiss her, because she stood there as though she was something untouchable by him. When you think about it, people (in this case youkais) only want to have something that would -most likely- cannot belong to them. Call it selfishness, but you can also call it pride. I am surprised to find that some people find this very OOC story quite interesting. Thank you for the review! You kind, kind, kind, kind person. LOL

**Kagome21-** LOL I can also be a hentai. Trust me, how many of my friends (Teh One) has mentioned that to me. This chapter might be a little... to what not to most expected. Anyway, thank you for the reviews.

**Sexylucifer-** Thank you for the review. I hope that this chapter did not disappoint you.

**Erena G.T. Rose-** thank you for reviewing, it is highly appreciated.

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA-** You sound like someone I know... LOL Don't mind me...you just reminded me of someone. I updated as soon as possible, so here ya go; now I hoped I don't face your wrath. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kage Neko-** The next update, the first one to read? That's so sweet! We will see about that. I mean, I wonder if you'll like this chapter...

**Teh One-** Always the last one on the list, eh? Truth be told, now that our friend, PK knows of my story being up here - I feel very weird. It's YOUR entire fault.


	8. Momentary Childhood

**Demon Tenshi:** I must warn you about this chapter. It will be a little different from the others; well…I hope that it is ok… AHHH! I'm going crazy! A long chapter, it has a lot of moving and talking than the other chapters in the past.

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 8: Momentary Childhood

The morning had been restless as she now leaned back against the tree and observed everyone in her little group. On front of her, a few meters away with a sword clenched in his hands, stood the hanyou. He was slicing and trying to practice, as he mumbled on some nonsense on how disgusting it was to find a male in his bedroom instead of a human female. She, being disgusted, did not want to find out what he was talking about. It wasn't as though she cared if he sleeps with another, it was the thought that made her insecure that she might have to give him something more...for her to control him.

She had already gotten rid of the human female that Inuyasha had rutted with a few days ago. And with that thought crossing her mind, she nearly hissed. No male had ever done this to her, now here was one. She didn't exactly know how to punished him, so she guessed that she'll just have to end his life in a much more painful manner in the forthcoming future. Never had she expected this to be done to her. However, she guessed that the hanyou could not control his self, after all.

Kagome kept quiet about it, never mentioning to the hanyou that she had seen him rutted with another - a human, no less. But, she knew that if she were to follow her plans, then she would need him...in some ways to the future.

Feeling the warmth of the sunlight hit her skin; she looked towards the sky, while leaning her back against the tree in a much comfortable way, her hands to her side. Then, her eyes travelled to her young ward, Shippou. He was still playing with his sword. The sword that had helped her ended his father's life. The happy face he always had on never ceased to amaze her. He was such a young kit. Even when violence had come to him, he always seemed to be ready to be facing the truth and looking to the bright side. Maybe that is what she found so amazing about him. He was so sweet, so young, so innocent, but smart all at the same time. Well, maybe not the smartest, for he believed her, trust her and would lay his life for her.

When she was a child, was she like this as well? She couldn't remember much...it was as though the memory of her past was always been kept in darkness. She wasn't even sure if the happy memories that had happened are really real. The smiles she had given her father, were they also real? Or had they have been a dream that no longer exist after her father's death? And who was the fault of this? Her eyes wondered of to the demon lord. His back leaned against another tree, his eyes closed; his head bowed, his hands across his chest, as though he was on a deep thought. She guessed that he was in a deep thought. She didn't know what he was thinking and for now, she didn't care. She knew and believed that after this battle with the Great Yukero is done and over, she will end the life of his family - his whole bloodline.

The demon lord has done so many wrongs, and one fact remained: he still possessed the Shikon no Tama in his grasped. It was the least important matters, but it still remained a strong point as to why hate the demon lord. For once, he always stood with arrogance, and acts as if he was better than her. And she will never forget the day he had defeated her...never. She hated him, hated him with all that she had ever lived. No, unfortunately, he was not flawed like his incredibly stupid brother, but that is also one of the reasons why she hated him.

Being so deep in her thoughts, Kagome had failed to notice a scent of blood nearing. However, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, while Inuyasha's rambling about disgusting ninjas stopped and Shippou's sword playing ceased. All three males stood up, and looked towards the Deep Forest of Judgement's entrance. They had decided a while back that they had wild take a break, for if they entered the Deep Forest of Judgement, they knew that it would be dangerous if they do not have their full strength.

The Southern lands was full of forests, however, a forest like the Deep Forest of Judgement was something that not much knew about even Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

When the scent of blood overpowered the surrounding, that was when the Princess calmly turned her eyes towards where the scent was the strongest. Standing gracefully, she walked towards the entrance, eyeing the forest suspiciously. The entrance was dark, even a demon's eyes could not see through the spell that was cast around the forest for the shadows covered it, making the forest more the unknown for many who plans upon entering it.

Then, out of nowhere, just as Kagome took a step closer to the entrance with the three males behind her, cautious of the disgusting smell of blood, a bloodied hand stretched out of the shadows and gripped her anklet's, making her growl in disgust.

Instantly, Kagome's voice was heard. "Unhand me, human." She ordered, disgust lacing with her tone.

Then, a voice called out, tired, exhausted, and laced with fear and rough. "Please, please, help!" The hand grasping her anklets still held it's gripped, as though if he let go, he will lose his life. "Help!"

Sneering in more disgust, she grasped her sword, only to feel a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. It was the demon lord. "Do not harm him." He ordered, his voice not leaving any room for argument.

"Please!" The hand's gripped on her anklet tightened, as the human tried to pull himself out of the Deep Forest of Judgement.

Shippou quickly ran to the human, pulling him out of the forest and into the light for everyone to see. Blood covered the human male, arrows had been stabbed on his legs and several sword cuts on his chest. From the look of his clothes, anyone would have been able to tell he was a monk. And from the look of his body, it almost seemed impossible that he was still alive and was able to get here.

The young kitsune youkai leaned beside him, observing him. The monk was pretty young, most likely the age of 19 or no older. Fear still laced his scent as he struggled to sit, while he murmured the words. "He has...arrived, the Great Yukero."

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stared at him, as Shippou tried to calm him down, saying that he was at the presence of the Princess. Making Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, she was sure that the human would die, with all those injuries, surely, he would not survived. So why bother trying to calm the creature? Almost instantly, after the thought cross her mind, an order came from the demon lord.

"Lady Kagome, heal him." His voice was cold and powerful, clearly telling her that there was no point for argues. But she refused; she would not heal a pitiful human, for just his sake. Then, as if answering her questions why she should heal the creature, he added. "He knows of the Great Yukero's path."

The Princess still did not moved, simply stating that she did not care. But a voice broke through the air. It was Shippou's. "Please, Princess, heal him. I know he is only human, but he still deserve to live a second chance."

Without a word, amazingly, the princess walked towards the body, as purple light engulfed her form. She kneeled down beside the human, her hands glowing with purple energy, and she pressed it on his chest. Instantly, the human's body started to heal, the purple energy closing his wounds, the arrows stabbing his legs pulling away from his legs to leave a no sign that it was ever stabbed there. The Princess stood, her eyes settled on the ground, they were as dominant and piecing as ever, but deep within them, there was one emotion that could hardly be traced...confusion.

They all watched, except the hanyou who eyed the Princess, as the man started to move again, this time his movements did not brought any pain to him. He looked up, his eyes the colour of brown, with a tinge of purple. "W-who are you?" He stammered, amazed by the many demons that surrounded him. He looked at each one of them, but his eyes remained on the beautiful demoness. "P-Princess...?" He asked, surprised and hope, glistening in his eyes. "Is that really...you? Princess Kagome?"

Her eyes held his, as she walked towards him, stretching her hand out for him to take, so he can stand up. He took it shakily, surprised that she would try to help him, a mere monk. He stood up, smiling at the Princess and surprised that his body felt no pain whatsoever, only great tiredness.

"Tell me of the Great Yukero." The demon lord said, snapping the monk's thoughts away.

With great pain in his eyes, he looked down towards the ground. "He attacked us...our village. I was lucky enough to escaped with others, however, he hunted us down, not wishing any of us to report it to you..." His eyes looked straight at the Princess's. "...Princess Kagome. I only thank you for saving my life, or for even letting me live, when I, a monk should have been able to protect the village at least..."

As if her voice was used for the first time, she talked to him. "Tell me of your name, human."

"My name, Princess Kagome, is Miroku." He answered, his voice polite and gentlemen like.

"Tell me, where do you think the Great Yukero stands."

"I believe that he is still inside the Deep Forest, hunting for others who have escaped. They are not many of them, but they were all very strong. Even humans were powerful, especially with their great skills in sorcery." Miroku answered. "I believe that they are about fifty, but all very powerful. My village was small..."

Silence overwhelmed over the place, as strategies where made in both Princess Kagome's and Lord Sesshoumaru's minds. Both knew that if the Great Yukero only held a few comrades, then maybe...this war can be finish faster than what they had intended. For they knew that the Great Yukero was still trying to gather more of his armies, but if they are to end his life, then no big battle is to happen.

The Princess and Lord Sesshoumaru gave a looked to each other, their eyes meeting, as they nodded to each other, their nods hardly detectable. They knew what the other thought. It wasn't like they were very alike, they just knew. However, the hanyou didn't. He looked suspiciously between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, eyeing both with a glare, for he didn't get it.

Kagome turned to face Shippou. "I have to leave, Shippou. But I will return, for now you will remain here with..." She gave a looked at the human, giving him an instant order. "...Miroku."

Shippou shook his head viciously, "I don't want too!" He cried desperately. "I can take care of myself. Please, Princess Kagome."

"Not this time, Shippou."

"Please!" He begged, seeing the demon lord send a glare at him.

She kneeled down beside him, her eyes narrowed, but not with fury, but with something else...something that made him feel warm. And it made him want to come more with her, help her, want to make her understand that he wanted to protect her life and that he would die for her. Her eyes told a story, a deep twisted story, for what Shippou can see now. They were dark emeralds, and only when you look deeply in them that you will find something else...something warm, like an energy light. She reached her hand out, and patted him on his head.

With a hypnotic voice, "Are you my ward, Shippou?" It sounded like a statement, not a question. "Do not defy me, Shippou." With that said, she stood up, and started to walk away, followed by an emotionless demon lord and an annoyed hanyou. He tried to run after her, but was held back by what she had said.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The afternoon was not going as he had planned. There was no sign of the Great Yukero. Could it be that the human male had lied to him? But he did not smell any deceit, but there was still the chance that he might have blocked it. However, there was no big risk, he believe. The Princess who walked beside him was quiet, she was in a deep thought. However, the hanyou was nosy, for he kept on bragging of his skills. He bragged about how he will, at all cost, would protect his Princess. But the Princess kept to herself, seemingly showing no interest in the subject whatsoever.

Then, as they walked on deeper, many animal sounds could be heard. However, it meant nothing to Sesshoumaru. Then, as they walked on deeper, to Sesshoumaru's ears, these animal noses were becoming something else - something almost sounding like a bunch of males...human males. He held out his hands to the side, stopping Lady Kagome and the hanyou from continuing with their walk.

The hanyou's ears twitched, "I hear them." He said, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. He got a glare from his brother, telling him to keep quiet. "Oh, the hell with you." He said this time his voice lower.

The demon lord turned away, not wishing to argue with his brother for now and ruin this chance of ending the war before it begins. Quietly, the three forms descended on the trees, all three of them quiet and graceful with their movements. That is when they saw it, on the ground, they could see nothing, for the forest was high on many tall trees for them to see, and too much noses lingered for them to hear quite clearly. But now, they could see them. They were about 50 to 60 men. Some youkais and some humans. They were all happy, singing and dancing. It would seem that they were having a celebration.

As Sesshoumaru observed the place where they camped, he could see that from the very corner of this camp, was a tent. There was a symbol on the opening of the tent; the sun with the crescent moon inside it. It was the symbol of the Great Yukero, he guessed. With that settled, he looked towards Lady Kagome. She was looking at him, her eyes agreeing with his idea. With that, Kagome jumped down on the ground and walked towards where the enemy camped.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?" He cried after her, and prepared to jump, only to be stopped.

"Let her be." His brother said calmly. "We have a plan."

"A plan?" The hanyou asked, surprised laced with his voice. "You haven't even spoken a word to each other!"

"Quiet. It would seem that your brain is merely a part of your body to keep you alive." The demon lord said, annoyance clearly written on his voice. "You do not deserve to be a ruler of any land..." He added, his voice making it clear that he had hated the idea.

The hanyou shut his mouth, annoyed that his half brother and his Princess could make such communications without having to speak a word. He pushed the thoughts away and quickly turned to see what was it that his brother and his Princess had in plan. He watched as the Princess, with all her grace and beauty, walked towards the group pf people. He had to narrow his eyes, to see that the Princess had the same beautiful smile she gave him on her face. She was smiling at them! What was she thinking? Smiling at the enemy? The hanyou, physically, had to claw the ground, as to not go down there and interrupt.

"Hello," Kagome greeted, her voice sweet and smooth, as she observed the group, while giving them all a seductive smile.

All the human males and demon males turned to her, all of them surprised by her beauty and by her grace. Then, a man from the very behind spoke up. "Who are you, sweet lady? Are you lost? How long have you been here? Are you...from any of the village?"

"No, I'm sorry... But I seem to have forgotten who I am, why I am here or where I had come from. I had...just woken and found myself here." She lied, quickly using some of her miko powers to hide her scent of deceit from the male youkai's noise.

They all gave a grin, but one man, older than the others quickly spoke. "I see," he said, "then you shall meet our leader, the Great Yukero."

"Thank you." She said, inside, relieved that she did not have to seduce any of these males to enter. Nearly all of them gave her a smile, though some eyed her suspiciously. Instantly, a human male stepped out of the tent.

"You may enter." He said, smiling at her.

Nodding, she made her way towards the tent, careful not to act so suspicious, as she tried to give every one of them a smile. A man opened the tent for her, giving her a grin, as he almost violently pushed her in. But that was the least of her worries, for before she knew, she found herself in the arms of her current, most, worst enemy.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"I can't stay here..." A young voice said, annoyed that he was left behind. He paced around, thinking through things.

A sigh escaped the older man's voice. "Yes you can...she ordered us, remember?"

"Yeah... But, I know she will need my help!"

"No...She won't."

The kitsune youkai turned to face the monk, his eyes narrowing by the minute. "How did you know it was her anyway? How did you know she was the Princess? I mean, not everyone knows of her appearance, only of her great beauty..."

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"W-Why?" The young kitsune's voice quivered. It couldn't mean that...that this was all planned out, couldn't it? No…it couldn't. But then, something deeper within him made him realize, as he stared at the monk's genuine face, he saw something that he hoped he did not see. But, he did. "You!" Cried Shippou, terrified, angered and concerned. "You...tricked us! Your own Princess!" He jumped on the monk and ended up in a position with his sword pointed on the monk's throat. "She saved your life!"

Fear swapped over his face, "You don't...understand."

"What not understand? I should have known you were a traitor!" The Princess's sword burned a hole on the monk's throat.

"Kill me, then. My life would be nothing anyway."

Shippou, with all he could handle, pushed the sword down on his throat, blood starting to cover its tip. But then, before he could inflict a major damage he stopped, his eyes widening. Was this really the way he would kill his first victim? Through lost of temper? Through the same lost of temper his father had faced? He stopped, firstly; annoyed by his weakness, second; wishing he could die himself, and third; wishing that he was more than just a child. "I...can't." He stumbled backwards and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I...I'm...useless."

Seeing the demon boy in front of him, the man drew in a breath. The demon boy had spared his life, the Princess had saved his life and he repaid them with his selfishness...and for what? For what he knew he would never have. The one he love was already dead. Yet, he didn't want to face it, wishing that he could bring her back to life, hoping that doing what the Great Yukero wished for him to do would really cause her back to life. But, everything would never be the same. She was dead - he was still alive.

However, he couldn't let this happen, for even how much he wished that he would just die and live in the other world with her, he couldn't - not yet. The Princess had saved his life and he must return her the favour. Then, he will die...and meet his love, Sango.

He stood up, "I know where they are..."

The young demon looked up at him, his eyes red from the tears he had shed.

"We are going to be too late..."

"We will arrive there in time."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

It has been longer than two minutes, but he knew he must give her time. Enough time for her to murder the Great Yukero and then give them symbol that he was dead. He believed that she could do it, for if she was able to kill Lord Kouga, why not the Great Yukero? He was only a demon sorcerer... But as the minutes passed, he wondered how many minutes she would need. Everything was quiet, everything was...too quiet.

Then, after deciding that something was wrong, Sesshoumaru stood up on the tree. "Something is not right."

"Haven't you realized that before?" Fumed the hanyou. "She is taking way too long. I mean, hell, what the hell do you think she's doing in there?" He said in an accusing tone. "She better not be..." He didn't want to finish.

The demon lord hissed, "Your nonsense is too predictable of you, hanyou." Then, he jumped down, gracefully landing on the ground. "Monk, kitsune, come out." Sesshoumaru ordered, as he narrowed his eyes on the tree, as both the monk and the kitsune youkai appeared. "Lady Kagome has told for you both to stay outside the forest."

The kitsune youkai's eyes defiantly turned to glare at the demon lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my Princess is in there and she's in trouble! Please, let's help her. We need to help her, she's in trouble."

"I have sensed a problem, but what of you speak, how do you know?"

Then, with a large intake of air, the monk replied softly. "It was all a trap." He was prepared for death to claim him, for death to stare at him on the face, when he only felt gripped around the neck and his form lifted up. It wasn't who he had expected. It was the demon lord.

"You dare to deceive this Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord asked, his voice was threatening.

From behind Sesshoumaru, a figure landed. His eyes were slightly turning the colour shade of crimson. It was the hanyou. "Sesshoumaru, there is no time for this, lets get her." He said, behind Sesshoumaru, who then threw the monk to land against the tree, his bones made cracking sounds.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Her eyes narrowed as she saw him give her an evil smile. His face was one that he had never suspected to belong to him. She has never met him, and he her, yet, as he held her in his arms, she knew one thing: he knows that she is he Princess of the three lands. She wanted to murder that human monk, but she guessed that now, she had a much more...difficult situation.

For someone that was known for his old age, she had not suspected a face like the one he had. She had expected someone wrinkled with lines on his face, someone ugly, and someone old and disgusting. But what she had not suspected was someone, who seems to appear no older than her, someone who almost looked her age. However, she was now an immortal demon and would not age, but he, the Great Yukero should still age. He was neither the most powerful nor immortal.

He had icy, blue-sea colour eyes, his hair was black, almost as long as hers, but tied to a low ponytail and on his forehead, was the symbol that was in front of the tent, the sun with the crescent moon inside it.

She held her breath, wanting to be free of his grasp. She didn't like this...she was trapped and he knew it. She had fallen into a trap... Not being able to control her anger, Kagome, with all her might, pushed him away, unlocking his arms around her. When she was free, she looked up at him, while he still remained to give her that evil smile.

Finally, one broke the great silence. "I'm surprised that the wise daughter of Queen Kanashi had fallen to my trap." He said, as he walked towards the futon and sat on it. "I guess...human males can make great deceivers after all. Especially if they believe their lover would return from the dead." He gave a fake sigh, seeing the Princess before him glare at him marvellously. "Such beauty, such power, such desire many holds for you."

"Reflecting on my qualities as a ruler will do you nothing." The Princess said, her form defiant and daringly brave.

"And such courage..." He added, smirking at her. "Just think, if you and I are to join, every land would be mine and yours to rule, to own, to gain, to control, to treasure, to destroy and to play with. You will never have to be...under the influence of your mother, Kanashi."

Now knowing his intentions, "And what you suppose? That I, Princess, should rule every single land with someone like you? You contain no royal blood and I do not need a male to rule with me. My mother is more appropriate to be by my side as I rule these forsaken lands."

A chuckle rose from his lips. "Yes, I do not have any royal blood, but who really cares? You remain more powerful, but not as wise in magic. However, your mother… Indeed, you are the one who seem not to know any of your mother's past." Another chuckle rose from his lips. "Did you know that the name she uses is not the one she was born with? Did you know that your mother was not always wise, not always as deceiving as she is now? - Of course not.

"Your mother..." He paused, licking his lips. "Was someone who had tasted good for many years, but someone who will not remain desirable." His eyes locked with hers, her eyes reminding him of her mother, but he could see that she was much harder to charm. "I know your mother for what she really is. Her name, Kanashi?" He chuckled again. "Nonsense, her real name was Yasashi. Ask her yourself. You have always trusted your mother to tell you the truth." He stood up, and walked towards her. "She always told you not to trust because she herself had trusted me.

"She had lived in lies for years, I believe. But going so far as to make her own daughter like this..." He said as his voice turned hypnotic, his body getting near hers, and his lips glowing an unusual red colour, closing in on her ears, whispering words. "She lied to you... She didn't trust you with her past." Then, he grabbed her shoulders, "See your mother for what she really is..."

It all had happened at once, images and memories all went through her mind. Her mother's smile, laughs, memories and the feeling of love that her mother had felt for the Great Yukero. Kagome's eyes widened. No, this could not be true...it couldn't. This was not her mother, not the mother she was born to live with...this couldn't be true.

The Great Yukero leaned closer, "She was born with many of her family loving her, and she was born surrounded with love...only for her to give you limits-"

A sword ripped through the tent, as a hanyou with red eyes stood before them. "Let. Her. Go." He said, his voice rough and frank. But before the Great Yukero could do anything else, the hanyou charged forward, instantly making the Great Yukero jumped up for his life, letting go of the Princess.

Inuyasha catch her, as she nearly fell on the ground. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, worried clearly on his tone. Her eyes were wide open, and then they narrowed.

She stood up, by herself. "I am fine." She said, her voice frighteningly scary. She looked up at the Great Yukero, her eyes showing fury. "You dare to make me believed that such illusions will trick I, Princess of the three lands?" But before she could attack, a cry from a afar caught her ears. Her head snapped to turned to the left and she saw Shippou's bruised body while battling, five youkais surrounding him. He was...protecting her. But now, it would only seem to her that he was...going to die. Without thinking, she ran to his side.

Inuyasha however, kept his attacks on the Great Yukero, blows after blows. "You'll never touch her again, you bastard!" He yelled, jealousy showing on his voice.

The Great Yukero laughed at this, as he used his coat to shield himself from the hanyou's attacks. He looked around, everyone in his little army was dead, dying or about to die.

"Such nuisance," said the Great Yukero. "Sometimes, great sorcery cannot be denied." He pushed Inuyasha back with a force of red magic. The hanyou landed on his back, above him the Great Yukero, growing red, and with a great magic held upon his hands, the Great Yukero released it all.

The red light covered the little battlefield. The demon lord was busy battling when he looked towards the hanyou, who lay on his back. Then, it all happened, a bright red flash of light appeared and he felt...strange as his eyes shut.

A few meters away, Kagome also saw the bright red flash, only for her eyes to shut, as the message of the Great Yukero was said into her head, his voice held a humour in it - she could somehow tell.

_'They say little children learn faster than adults. Then, let's see if you can learn, then the spell will be broken._' Everyone of the group, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Inuyasha and Miroku, all fell asleep.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Great Yukero, what do you think we should do to them?" Asked a demon, his arm was cut, but he did not even bother to complain. For he knew that this was just the beginning of the real battle.

The demon sorcerer chuckled once again. "What a sight this is, don't you think?" He asked the demon, his voice amused, "I wish I could stay here until they open their eyes. But sadly, I cannot."

The soldier gave a curious look. "Are we not going to take them with us?"

"No, there are only few of us, and though my magic is powerful...I cannot risk the chance of them finding our base. And let us not forget, before I take the privilege of ending their lives, I wish to fool around with it a little longer. Remember, this world is a place of twisted games being played, where wars are everything that you, soldiers, live for. So...don't you think that ending this little game is ending it too fast? That's not all; I haven't gotten the chance for them to know all of their lies. I want every single truth out." Chuckling once again, he gave one looked at the small group. "Indeed, I want every single truth out."

"You're right, master."

"I'm always right."

They started to walk away, leaving the groups of sleeping demons, a half-breed and a human monk. However, there was something now very wrong with them...something very wrong with each of them.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Queen Kanashi, the Western army has arrived." Kachiro said to Kanashi.

She nodded, simply knowing that her daughter could do it. Now, all they needed was a plan to take down Yukero. Her tragedies, Naraku, should be able to think of one. For even though, she never really trusted him, she knew that he wanted someone that she controlled, her daughter. No, she was not going to let him touch her, but she will let him do favours for her.

Standing up, Kanashi walked out of the tent, and as she looked straight forward, she was amazed at what she saw. For what seems like thousands of youkais gathered, most of them being inu youkais. With this army, how could she not win?

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Deep in the Forest of Judgement, four forms lay on the cold hard ground. The animals surrounding them, not daring to come any closer, while the sun had started to set and darkness begins to take over. All of them remain to sleep, all of them not knowing to what has happened. Then, as the minute began to turn to hours, and the night sky has completely taken over, a cry broken their faithful sleep. It was Shippou who woke first.

His eyes shut tightly; clearly, he didn't want to wake up. For he felt tired, exhausted and somehow...he felt a bit bigger. But, what about the enemies? As if realising that thought was strange, his eyes snapped open, he sat up and quickly looked around for enemies. There were no enemies, not a single one. Lazily, he stood up, using his fully-grown hand with claws to stand up, to see his friends. Fully grown hands...with claws? Without another thought about his surroundings, Shippou quickly ran to what he smelt, a little pond nearby, with his long slender legs.

He kneeled down beside it, his eyes widening in shock at the reflection that stared back at him. This demon could not be him. For the demon that stared back at him, was a full fledge demon, hundreds and hundreds of years older than he, but in human age at least 20 years older. The demon's eyes were green, just like his old ones, his hair the same colour and shape. But it couldn't be him...could it? He was far younger... He moved to the side, checking if what the reflection is true. He sticked his tongue out and watched, as the reflection does every same move.

With the great realisation dawning on him, Shippou jumped up and looked towards his group. "Everyone!" He cried, this time his voice was one of an adult, deeper, but always holding that same Shippou tone. "Everyone, wake up!" He ran towards them, to the people he thought were the group. But as his eyes wonder to them, as he observed them... "Oh shit," he whispered, his eyes surprised and felt like burning up by the image that lay before him. For what lay on the ground as the group he was in, had also changed. However, this time, Shippou could only guess it was for the worst.

What lay before him was impossible, but he was looking at it now, the group. There, on the ground laid were two children, a baby and a very, very, very old man. He walked towards them and stared at the girl youkai. This couldn't be the Princess, could it? But everything that the Princess was, this little youkai girl also held. The Princess appearance and the way she slept was also like the Princess, always calm. However, her features were much cuter, childish and Shippou did not fail to notice that her head was also bigger in shape compare to her small body.

Beside the Princess lay another form; it was a little boy, not much older than the Princess. He had long silver white hair that surrounded him, the two stripes on the side of his face. However, his hair appeared shorter and the stripes on his face were also a bit little and did not go as long as the older version of this young demon. There was also the same crescent moon on his forehead and the serious face he held, gave no doubts to Shippou to exactly know who he was. And his head, as Shippou noticed, were larger compare to his body. It was the demon lord, Lord Sesshoumaru.

There was only two forms left to observed, that being a little baby hanyou, who lay on the grass uncomfortably, with his little hands trying to grip the sword beside him, and a very, very old human male, who seems to be having a bad dream.

How could this happen? Who made this happen? But before he could figure out, an insect landed on the baby's noise, and the baby's voice broke through the air, as he started to cry, making a loud baby voice that Shippou had to cover his ears from hearing the highly, irritating sound. And before he could get near the baby to making it shut up, all the other sleeping forms started to move.

Instantly, Shippou found him self looking at the now very alert demon girl, who by now had stood up, a sword in her hands, her eyes narrowed as she looked for more enemies. Then another form was up quickly. It was the demon boy, with his hair a little tangled up and some dirt on his face. However, as Shippou tried to look closely at those two figures, he noticed that they were both still wearing the same clothes they had left with, but now it was their size.

When the young princess was sure that there was no enemy, he watched as her eyes travelled to him. But unlike before, instead of her head bend down to look at him, her head was bending up, to look up at him. Her eyes widen slightly, as she quickly snapped herself up to look down at her hands. Her hands immediately dropped her sword and flew towards her head to feel it. "W-What...?" She whispered, unsure whose hands and head she was feeling, only to flinched straight forward at her young voice. It's still sounded as melodic as ever, but it sounded younger, cuter and nicer...with no power traced any in it at all.

Beside her, the demon lord looked incredibly annoyed. For unlike the princess, it would seem that he had already realised what has happened. His hands were clenched at his side. It was strange to look at the two most powerful figures like this. They both looked like young little children, the age of 10 for the Princess and 12 for the demon lord.

"No," the demon lord said, his voice deep for a young boy, but still younger and weaker than his older one. "This is a mistake..." He quickly looked up at Shippou, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, kit, why am I in this age?" He demanded, however, his little demand sounded young, sounded like a young child was telling Shippou that he wanted some food.

Then another stood, it was the old monk. "I think I know...it's the Great Yukero's power." The old man said, his voice old, rough and cracked.

A growl was heard from the demon lord, who tried to stand with all his dignity. "This cannot be." His growl however, was something that even Shippou, being now an adult, found pathetically childish.

Silent overwhelmed the place, until another cry out from the baby hanyou was produced. And from the corner of his eyes, Shippou watched as the young inu youkai walked towards it, followed by the princess, who now was calmed. "Inuyasha...?" The princess whispered, once again, flinching at the sound of her voice. "Everyone is affected." She whispered, looking over at everyone, as a childish sigh escaped her lips.

"Stop this infuriating hanyou, or I, Sesshoumaru, will dare not to hesitate..."

With another childish sigh, "You, Lord Sesshoumaru, also won't shut your mouth." The young princess retorted, annoyed that the hanyou really won't shut up.

A glare was given to the young Princess from the young inu youkai, "You cannot order I, Lord Sesshoumaru, around." He walked dangerously towards her, his eyes narrowed, but his child form, only manage to get a roused a laugh from Kagome's lips.

"I do not fear you,"

"Then it is time for you to fear me."

"Never,"

Extending his small, clawed hand, he let poisoned surround it, as it grew a yucky green colour. "Then, I'll show you..." He could see the young princess ready herself for his attack as she picked her sword up. He ran towards her with his great speed, only for him to feel something pulling him from behind. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the kitsune youkai simply pulling him by his clothes, as if he weighed nothing. "Let go, kit." He warned.

The kitsune youkai bent down, his eyes narrowed. "You won't hurt Princess Kagome." He said, with a dangerous tone. When he was young, it might have sounded pathetic or a nothing-threat, but now, his voice was laced with a lot of threats. Threats, who even the lord of the Western Lands, at his current age, found intimidating.

A mocking chuckle escaped the Princess's lips. "I knew you were weak, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, knowing that this was she chanced to inflict a major damage on his ego.

The demon lord clenched his teeth, "You..."

"Are, what?" Taunted the Princess, enjoying the fact that he cannot attack her. "Are beautiful? Smart? Intelligent...?"

"That is enough," an old voice said, and caught the attention of everyone, only for their eyes to land on a very, very old human male. "I know that this situation was something that we had not expected, but I believed that the curse of the Great Yukero will break in time. For I, as a monk, know that not even the Great Yukero with great power could not make such a curse last for long." A sigh escaped his withered old lips. "For now, I guess we have to remain this way."

He remain to stand, annoyance radiating off of his form. "I, Lord Sesshoumaru, refuse to remain one such as this..." He said with great distaste, still not able to move because of the kitsune's hold on his clothing.

"With all do respect, Lord Sesshoumaru, we need to travel to the Southern lands and inform everyone of the Great Yukero's magic." The old man said, wielding himself to behave with respect for the seemingly not very scary Lord of the Western Lands.

The young demon lord turned to glance at the baby hanyou, only for his eyes to lock with the Princess, as she, with all her freedom, gave him a taunting smile. "What of the hanyou?" He asked, glaring at the Princess, but asking the old human male.

Miroku glanced at the baby hanyou. "One will have to carry him," he said, "I cannot for my bones are old and weary, too old for carrying babies."

"Humans," said the young inu youkai, as he resisted rolling his eyes. He then glared at the Princess, the side of his lips curving upwards. "You will carry him."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Shippou sighed as he walked on, beside him on the right, his now very young Princess, on his left, the young demon lord. They had been nearly walking all night, and with the old human male as their companion, Shippou knew it was going to take longer than the whole night to reached the castle, especially if the young Princess and the young lord kept on going with their insults on each other.

It amazed Shippou, at how old he really felt, at how he felt that he should be acting older for he was older. Also, it surprised him that even though, both the Princess Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru are young, they still remained to use their superior way of speaking. Their voice and their age, however, made their threats seem very childish. As though, these threats are mere threats that will not happen. And then, there was also the fact that even though, both of them tried to remain superior, they still could not help to let a few childish nonsense out of their mouths.

Disappointedly, he looked down at the baby cradled in his arms. The baby hanyou seemed uncomfortable, however, the baby hanyou did not let go of his sword. The baby hanyou kept it with him all the way, that even now, Shippou had to carry it with him. He never really knew how to care for someone so young, so the unlucky hanyou had to suffer.

The Princess had refused earlier to carry the hanyou, saying that she does not need to care for other's half-breed brothers. Surely, she knew she was insulting the hanyou, but at that time, she seemed not to care. She said that the hanyou's older brother should carry his brother, in his sweet, wonderful and brotherly, love arms. Then Shippou could remember that was when the demon lord was able to set himself free, walked towards the baby hanyou and grabbed the baby by his leg, as he started to walk towards a certain direction. Because of the current height of the demon lord, the hanyou's head (which unfortunately and amazingly stayed on) touched the ground as his brother carelessly dragged the baby hanyou, its baby head bumping on the small rocks. The baby hanyou cried out so loud, that the young demon lord got so annoyed; he unceremoniously threw the baby hanyou towards Shippou. "You! Take him!" Were the demon lord's words.

Shippou sighed at the memory as he settled his eyes on the young princess, who mocked the demon lord of his appearance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I never knew you for one who had such a big head...literally." That would be the Princess.

"To say the least, Lady Kagome, a girl with such a weak form and body, should not be carrying a big sword, don't you think?" That would be Lord Sesshoumaru's childish reply.

The Princess walked faster than usual and stood in front of Shippou and Sesshoumaru. "Care to test my strengths with swords, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

A smirk crossed the young demon lord's face as he drew out his sword. "I thought you'd never ask..." With that said, the young demon lord again gained on the Princess, only to be held back (again) by Shippou's much older and much powerful-clawed hands holding him back by his clothes. Looking over his shoulder, "Let. Go." He warned, annoyed that this kit was really protecting the Princess, he so desired to kill.

Kagome chuckled, "Never once but twice you have tried to attack me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Princess Kagome...?" Shippou stared at the Princess. "Do you really wish to fight with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome stared at her older ward, only for her to look down at the ground with huge distaste and concerned. "Let us go." Without so much of a word, she started to walk away.

Seeing her reaction, the demon lord's eyes widened a little, as a realisation came to hit upon him. A smirked crossed his face, as he calmly started to walk away, following the Princess's path.

Shippou eyed them both, surprised by both of their change of mood.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The group of different ages decided to stop to make camp. The strange thing was, however, was that they were all quiet. No one spoke a word, and the only sounds that could be heard were their almost, silent footsteps and the little, cute noises the baby hanyou made. No one understood why everyone was so quiet, and no one bothered to try and understand.

The young demon lord cautiously eyed at the Princess, knowing why _she_ was quiet, well, he thought he had an idea. It was obvious to him, at how she tried everything to not show her weakness, but they were obvious. The simple words she would say, how her voice would be kinder or nicer, how her eyes would soften, and how she would try her best to save the now grown-up kitsune youkai's life.

Finally, when the young lord of the west had gotten his chance to inform her of what he had witnessed or realised, he couldn't tell why he couldn't move to inform her at all. The group was a little far away and would not hear them here, where he stood behind her.

It was night; the animals in the daylight now are preparing to tuck their young to sleep. But the sounds of nightly predators are just rousing from their daylight sleep, getting ready for their nightly hunt. On front of him, the young Princess's form sat, her back turned towards him, as her hands gracefully touch the water on the pond with her reflection shown on it. He could not see her face, but it was obvious she was not aware of his presence, most likely because of her young body's less awareness of her surroundings. The moon light's reflection made her - even in her young form - looked exquisite, beautiful and unbearably...different from the other female's he had known.

Somehow, as he stood behind her, he realised that somehow the forest was different now. The forest didn't seem as dangerous and unknown as it should be. Now, it felt as though the forest was a place where to over romanticize things. For as he stood behind her, she looked different somehow...not like the annoying princess he had wanted to seriously murder a few hours ago. Maybe it was the fireflies that flew around her, lighting up the place for him to get a better view, maybe the moonlight that made her look so beautiful, or maybe the way she just sat their, without her knowing he was behind her, seeing her in a different but somehow accepted sight. He didn't know.

She was a problem - his problem.

"What is it that you want, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The young voice snapped him out off his thoughts as he looked towards her, her eyes still looking down at her form on the water. He could not see her reflection, but knew of what it should show. He walked towards her and stopped standing beside her as he looked down at the water, that should now show his and the young Princess's reflection. What showed on the water however, was what he had not expected. Instead of seeing the young reflection of a girl and boy youkai, he saw them: Princess Kagome and he, Lord Sesshoumaru, in their full-fledged youkai form.

It was plain to know, the Deep Forest of Judgement had always had a task, whether it was to bring two lovers closer together, or whether to separate one from the other. However, no one knew that neither spell nor curse could prevent one from seeing the other, if the forest wanted this one to see the other in her true self. It was the forest that had wanted the demon lord to see the reflection, to show the Princess's deeper self. The one who she had kept so tucked away in herself, even from her mother's knowledge. This was inevitable to happen, for nothing - not even a curse or a hanyou - could stop the forest's wish for both Princess Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru.

As he stared at the image on the pond, he could not help but feel as though the image had meant something more, or was showing something more in the future. It was beautiful...acceptable. It was only now that he realised how much the demoness beside his full-fledged demon form matched him in every single way. In beauty, in grace, in elegance, in power, in intelligence and in...

"Lord Sesshoumaru... What is it?"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked to the side. The reflection of the beautiful demoness and the proud demon on the pond turned into their current childish forms.

He observed her face a little longer, before replying. "You mother your ward." He stated, knowing that it will anger her, but the important: it will anger her because it was true.

She stood up with a speed he knew not many female at her current age should have. "I do not need your imputation on something so improbable."

"Your mother Princess Kagome, what is she like?"

She eyed at him, wondering why he be interested. "Similar to I."

"Then, she also must had seen you as her weakness."

She turned her eyes away from him, her gaze focussing on her now child form. "If what the Great Yukero said were true, then maybe...she did." She whispered, wishing inside that she had not. But as soon as the words had come out, blue light engulfed both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

In a few minutes, both Princess Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood, both in their full-fledged youkai bodies faced each other. They stared at each other, as the blue light faded off. As if a tranced, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked closer towards each other. Both gaze's on the other, not realising the hanyou who stared at them from afar.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Inuyasha, in his real age and hanyou body, paced around on the camp. Though the others didn't know he knew what happened around him when he was a baby. His mind was working properly but his body (being a baby) couldn't do much. He had heard the conversation that had erupted when he was a baby, and even witnessed the great attraction between his Princess and his brother. He would not deny it, for as soon as he had turned into his normal age, he raced towards his brother and his Princess quietly, only to find them both lost in each other's gaze. What more proof did he need?

He saw them, yet he didn't disturb them. He didn't want to be lied to once again. And though, maybe, this time his Princess did not kissed nor touched his brother, he knew that there was something between them. There must be. But he couldn't let this happen, not after all the planning he had been doing. He would make the Princess his own and only his. No brother of his was going to stand on his way.

Hearing the footsteps of his brother and his Princess arriving, he looked towards them both, eyeing Kagome. He inhaled the air secretly, trying to tell if she is still untouched. He was assured then and there that this was his chance, and he should and would take this chance at hand.

Walking towards his Princess, he pulled her into an embraced, sensing her immediate confusion. "I-Inuyasha...?" Her sweet voice whispered, confusion and surprised lacing with it.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his brother narrowed his eyes at him, only for his brother to look away. Smirking inside, he pulled away a little bit with great gentleness; he looked down towards her, his eyes soft. "You said your heart belongs to me, didn't you?"

She nodded.

Then, he said it. Inuyasha said the words that would bind he and Kagome together if her words of love were true. He had said the words that had made the monk, Miroku, drop his staff to the ground and choke on the food that he was chewing, also making Shippou's little eye balls nearly roll out of his eyes and drop his Princess's sword to the ground with a large thud, and the Lord Sesshoumaru's ears to twitched as he glared towards at his brother.

"I want you to be my mate."

**END OF CH 8 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:** I don't want to make any comments on this chapter... I am too scared. Maybe it's too long? My friend likes it long, but maybe not many do... Don't worry; the next chapter will be shorter... I don't like making chapters too long anyway, it'll take too much time for me to update.

**KellyLuvsInu-** Thanks, that was so nice of you. I mean I cannot deny the fact that my grammar does suck, but thank you for the compliment. I guess you can say that I am not really sure if I made the right choices in my chapters, you know? That probably being why I didn't like the chapters… Anyway, thank you.

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA-** What a beautiful review! After this chapter, do you think you know whom Kagome is going to end up with? I think that you might be able to guess.

**Windprincess342-** My friend also thinks that Sesshoumaru is jealous. However, I don't really know. (How stupid of me, ne? I mean...I'm the author!) I didn't say much about Kikyou in this chapter. And anyway, she's not going to be a major character, only a little sidetrack - nothing more. Also, as a FanFic reader, I know what it is like having to wait for a FanFic to be updated, so I don't want to take long. Anyway, great review!

**Death-resurrected-** Heh, heh... Sorry about the grammatical errors. Wow...how many times have I said sorry to that? Well, don't mind me... And this Fic being different from the canon is the exact thing I want. I guess I wanted to have something different from everyone else, not something too similar that everyone has probably read from the other FanFics, you know? Thanks for the review.

**Inucrazy4life-** you really think that it's that good? Wow...thank you for the review included.

**Poptart-** Imao is a shape shifting ninja? I never knew that, I should have asked my Japanese friend! Thanks for reviewing.

**Angel of Darkness and Death-** Yeah...violence is sweet. Thank you!

**Death is only a phase-** Your funny, but I guess Inuyasha did screw a guy...eww.

**Punkchickykagome-** LOL I thought the last chapter gross as well, but I guess I found it more...amusing. And I will finish this FanFic as soon as I can. Thank you for the review.

**InuDemonKagome14-** Thank you for your great review.

**Vi3t Babii-** I hope your internet starts to work. I mean, I'd think I'd go a little crazy without internet, but there is always the school and library! Well...anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Sticky-Honey-** You don't have to say sorry, I mean some people don't even review at all. Your review is soo nice and smart! Yeah, I like the part were they compete with each other and do little seductive things to each other... However, in this chapter, I don't know if any of them both got any point at all. I will finish this FanFic, though I am sorry when I take a little longer than usual to update.

**Teh One- **Well, it isn't how you thought was gonna end like is it? LOL Well, I hope PK doesn't read anymore.

**RoxyBunny-** I like the way I made Kagome also...and as for Inuyasha...well, too bad...I'm the author for him! hehehe... Thanks for reviewing.


	9. The Initiation of Downfalls

**A Twisted Fairy Tale**

CH 9: The Initiation of Downfalls

"I want you to be my mate."

From the reaction everyone had given, it was obvious to Inuyasha that they had not expected for this event to arrive all too soon. But if there was a perfect moment for Kagome to reply, it was obvious that it should have been moments ago.

The wind blew harder, and the trees made a howling sound. However, even how much the wind blew and even how much the trees cried, nothing could take Kagome's attention away from the hanyou. She stared at him; her eyes, which had, widen a few seconds ago now narrowed to a stage of thinking and knowing.

Now, everyone's eyes were upon the Princess and hers, upon the hanyou. And as the minutes pass, the hanyou only got one reply from the princess. Ever so gently and graceful, she raised a delicate eyebrow at him, a wonderful, gentle smile upon her lips.

"So do I." She said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, his lips tightening to a thin line, then to a smile of hope. He was not sure of what she had said. And if it were true, then he would love nothing more than to hear it again and again. Not just for his satisfaction but for his brother to hear. He tightened his grip on her, wishing for her to stay in his arms.

"Say it again," the hanyou demanded softly, almost desperately. "Say that you want to be my mate."

She responded with a confused look, but did as she was told. "I want to be your mate, Inuyasha."

Everyone, except the hanyou who embraced the princess with all his effort, stood frozen. Shippou stood still, his eyes wide. Miroku stared at the hanyou and the princess, his eyes wide and disturbed. He would admit to himself that the hanyou and the Princess did not seem right with each other. But it was the problem of having fewer guts to say it out loud.

"Well, this was unexpected." Miroku stated quietly, the tone of his voice desperately unhappy. "But, certainly, this is not the time for this." He quickly added, getting an instant glare from the hanyou.

A slight nod of approval came from the lord, who stared at the monk. "Indeed," said Lord Sesshoumaru. "Times for mating rituals certainly do not happen in the mid of wars. You above everyone, Princess Kagome, should know all this." He said, the tone of his voice unfeeling. The lord did not look at the princess nor at the hanyou, but started to walk straight towards a certain direction. "We have had enough rest, it's time for us to leave."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The caretaker of the Southern lands walked alone down the halls of the elegant castle. Prepared and somewhat happy clung to his senses. His movements were like the river that flows towards the sea. Nothing could not make him happy now. His princess was reported to have arrived. How he had missed her, and how he had dreamt of her last night.

Arriving at his destinations, he gracefully opened the doors to which lead to the misleading rooms of many. He opened another with so much more grace and entered it like an animal ready for it's first feast. First, out of everything, he noticed the princess, who sat on the futon with a scowl upon her lips. Against the right wall, was Lord Sesshoumaru, who opened his eyes to see who had entered. And three other unexpected guests, Naraku had not wished to know.

"Princess Kagome, it always great joy to my heart to see you once again."

The Princess did not say anything, but merely stood up, took something out of her bag and threw it on the little table. Naraku looked straight at her then at the cut-off human head on the table.

"Naraku, we had passed a human village on the way here to the Southern castle, only to witness a village full of dead corpses of both humans and youkais." The Princess stated, her tone deadly. "Tell me, why would I find such a village? You, the caretaker of the Southern lands, should have been well-aware of the attacks of the sorcerer Yukero."

Naraku bent down to pick up the head. "Princess Kagome. I was well-aware. However, all of the armies of the Southern lands was sent to your mother, to the border between the Western and Northern lands."

"Then, if a battle is to be held there... Tell me, what plot had my mother have in mind?" The Princess asked, her eyes demanding.

He looked towards the little kitsune youkai, and then to the human and then to the hanyou, who glared at him. He was less please to know that Lord Inuyasha was here. Not to mention also the kitsune youkai.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Princess Kagome walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please leave these matters to me." She said, the tone of her voice surprising Naraku. It would seem that she had found another Kouga. Naraku knew the hanyou would hesitate, but it was inevitable for him to do as the princess say. Just like a puppy that would obey his master.

Soon the room was filled with silence, leaving only the Lord of the West, the Princess of the three lands and the caretaker of the Southern lands. The hanyou knew that the Princess would grow impatient if he did not mention any of his plots soon.

"From the information I could gather from our spies, it would seem that the attack of the Great Yukero would arrive sooner than expected. Your army, Princess Kagome with all of it's great battles, was to become the defence. While, Lord Sesshoumaru's army will attack from behind the armies of the Great Yukero. However, we still have a problem. The army of the Eastern lands wishes not to participate in battle."

The Princess nodded. "Then, I shall visit the Eastern lands and take care of this problem."

"Your mother also thought that this would be your decision. But we also greatly suspect the Eastern lands. Your mother fears that they do not wish to accept you as their true Princess." Naraku explained. "Ayame, one of Lord Kouga's pass lover, had taken the Eastern lands under her influence. She had even gone so far as to claim herself the real, rightful queen.

"The Eastern lands should have been valuable to us, Princess Kagome." Naraku watched, as the Princess's eyes narrowed. "It had great supplies of food, great weapons and armours. We need the army of the Eastern lands unharmed and ready for war."

Naraku walked towards the window, his hands landing on its tip. "As we speak, the Eastern lands are preparing their defence. We suspect that Ayame wishes to join forces with the Great Yukero. Even how much you have damaged the Eastern land's army with yours in the past, your mother believes that if they joined with the Great Yukero, that even with the alliance of the Western lands, we shall be beaten and the four lands will cease to exist-"

"Enough." Kagome ordered, her voice now more angered than usual. "Tell my mother that I do not need her planning and always thinking ahead for me..."

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, his eyes now focused on the Princess. Her hands were clenched. Something had angered her, more than usual. He could tell it was not because of the Eastern lands...but something about her mother. How he knew didn't matter.

The hanyou looked towards the Princess. "What do you suggest, Princess Kagome?"

"I shall not visit the Eastern lands, but will meet with Prince Hitori. After this, I shall visit my mother, Queen _Yasashi_. Tell her that I wish to speak with her about the matters concerning her past relationship with the Great Yukero."

"And what of the Eastern lands and Ayame, my princess?" Naraku asked. He watched as the Princess looked towards Lord Sesshoumaru. If it was possible, he thought he saw a smirk appeared on her lips, just for a split second.

"The Eastern land's army shall remain unharmed. But the disturbance of Kouga's pas lover shall not go unpunished. Tell my mother not to worry. And as for Kouga's pass lover her days are counted." The questions on Naraku's eyes made the Princess continue. "I have killed her lover, it's only appropriate for my future mate to kill her. This shall prove of his loyalty to me."

If anyone knew of what the Princess spoke of, it was Lord Sesshoumaru. It became crystal clear to him why the Princess had said yes to the hanyou. With her words of love and future mating, she had the hanyou under her complete control. She wasn't ready to give up on her virtue, but ready to use anyone who gets near her. In some ways, Lord Sesshoumaru, also knew she was using him, but he was also using her.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

A lone figure jumped from tree to tree. His movements were as graceful as usual and his tasks like the usual: to deliver a message. A strange message was castled upon his brain, as he tried not to think of what it had meant. They were many conclusions that could have been made. But he wished not to know them. Though the message should be said calmly and without any emotion, the words in it brought emotions to creep up.

When he jumped from the highest tree, he saw the armies of men. All of them looked skilful terrifying men. He landed gracefully on a tent, and looked over at the army. his eyes was caught by the tent, and he knew straight away that his message should be deliver to the one who owns it.

Gracefully, he landed on front of it and entered. He was not surprised to find that the Queen had expected him. She stood on front of him, her beautiful face seductive.

"The message?" She asked gently.

"The Eastern lands will not be harmed. However, Ayame shall not go unpunished. Her days are counted. Princess Kagome shall visit Prince Hitori with Lord Sesshoumaru and her ward. And then, she will arrive here in three days. She wishes to speak with you about the matters of Queen Yasashi and her relationship with the Great Yukero."

The messenger bowed, ready to leave. But also waiting for his queen to dismiss him.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

The Southern castle was large, beautiful and elegant. However, even in how much it is for beauty, it also had its ugliness. Not even Naraku knew of all its places and secrets. However, one did, for he had lived in here before. He knew every single way of going in and out, undetected. He was the enemy, yet he knew more of his enemies' home than what an enemy should.

With his sorcery, he transformed himself to a young male slave. He walked around the castle, watching his enemies from afar. Knowing how they interacted with each other. He could not help but want to laugh out loud at how they play with each other's lives.

From afar, he watched as they played in roles. They all wished, dreamed and hoped for something. Some very good actors, the others satisfactory and some of them too dumb to see clearly. He watched as the Princess said words of love to the hanyou. She had wished in front of the hanyou for someone to kill Kouga's lover, Ayame. The hanyou, being like the Prince in the shining armour dumbly 'thought of the idea' that he will do it, for her.

It would seem that the hanyou had not realised that the Princess had wished for him to do so. Sure, the Princess was definitely powerful enough to kill Ayame. But, she knew that this would only get her in a deeper trouble. Surely, murdering another ruler of the Eastern lands would make the people of the land wish not to make her their ruler. However, if the hanyou, from the Western land, did it. Then, they will see how they need someone like her...not like Kouga's pass lover.

So the hanyou had disappeared, taking a few youkais with him. While the Princess, Lord Sesshoumaru, Shippou and the monk stayed in the castle, where he could watch them closely. Though, the actors of this game wasn't only them, there was still the dead corpse, Kikyou who watched them closely. She thought herself not to be seen, but it did not passed him. He saw her, watched her and found out everything about her.

Before the Princess and the others had arrived, he would transform himself to a male slave. Kikyou, being the miko she is, trusted him. And as the days passed, he even watched as she started to care for him. She had told him everything - everything that he had wanted to know about these actors in this game. Funny how life would end so quickly. For after the last secret was told, Kikyou appeared dead in one of the halls in the castle.

He watched as Naraku merely told his men to take her out of the castle and burry her. Naraku ordered his men to watch out carefully for enemies. And that was all.

So now, every single hidden truth, lie and planning, was deep inside his head and he left the castle of the Southern lands, and went back to his army of men.

He watched as his men bowed to him with great respect.

The soldier who had served him well went straight to his side. "Welcome back, Great Yukero."

"And I am glad to be back."

"The army wishes to know when we attack."

A chuckle rose from his lips. "Do you really wish to meet the end so fast?" He asked, and then added. "Indeed, the end is soon to arrive, but the game of downfalls is just beginning."

The soldier gave a questioning look and only received another chuckle from his master.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Princess Kagome stared at the window, towards the forest of the Southern lands. Inuyasha had long disappeared, hours ago. It was night, and with her youkai eyes, she could see the shape of the deep forest. The trees' leaves flew towards her, as if saying hello. One of the leaves landed on her hand. She stared at it, wondering why the forest seems to almost act human.

A pull on her kimono took her attention away from the forest.

"Princess Kagome," said Shippou, his eyes always holding that respect for her.

She nodded for him to continue, as she observed him.

"Thank you, Princess Kagome."

"For...?"

"Saving me," he answered.

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "It was only appropriate for me to save you. You are after all my ward." She said, her voice harsher than usual.

The little kitsune youkai smiled up at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me something different... He said that even if I was your ward, you still didn't have to save me. I disobeyed your orders, dying in the hands of the enemies was the only appropriate punishment. Yet, you still saved me...thank you."

He was right. And she hated it. She had felt a terrible chill went up to her that time when she had thought of the kitsune's death soon to arrive. The irrational thought of risking her life to save him went to her. She had to admit, she could not stand the thought of the kitsune youkai dying. And the meaning of it all is what she feared the next. Lord Sesshoumaru had found a weakness...in her.

She could not let this emotion ruin her plans.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the dark room, Lord Sesshoumaru looked towards the sky. There were many stars in the sky. - Too many for him to count. Another shooting star passed, and he watched as it cross the sky, down towards the earth, leading his eyes to the Princess. Her form moved gracefully, and she walked with great silence, but that was not what had disturbed him, it was the fact that she was alone.

An answer came to his head straight away. She was leaving, but not just leaving to do her plans, but also planning on running away from her weakness. Which would be the little kitsune youkai. Nevertheless, he couldn't just let her go by herself. He would come with her. He needed to have a conversation concerning the hanyou with her after all.

With great speed and well planned out thoughts, Sesshoumaru grabbed everything that he had needed and in white blurs, ran towards the princess.

In another window of a room, stood Miroku. A smile touched his lips, as he watched the Princess leave and the Lord of the West follow her. They were once again, heading to the same dark forest. The Deep Forest of Judgement. If his thought were right, or if he was wise as an old man, then the Princess and the Lord would be together. He did not know why, or how, but the Deep Forest of Judgement wanted those two together. And maybe, everything that was happening is just another game in life that it was playing to get what it wants.

"Maybe..."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

She walked alone in the forest, her footsteps silent. Finally, when she knew she could tolerate it no longer, she stopped. She did not realize nor care where she was. She had not realized that she had stopped on front of Midoriko's grave. She only cared about one thing, which had disturbed her.

With her voice as govern as ever, "Come out, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The trees behind her rustled, and she turned around lazily. She watched as he landed with poise, the crescent moon on his forehead somehow made him looked somewhat...ethereal. But as soon as the thought came, was as soon as she pushed it away. She decided that she rally need to gain that mark soon. For, even now, she felt as if she was drawn by it.

What Kagome didn't know, that it wasn't the mark that she had felt drawn by, she was pushed towards that mark. Not by anyone, but by the force that made the Deep Forest of Judgement somewhat alive and real.

A feeling went through his spines as he realized where he was. But it would deem to him, that the Princess still did not. She merely stared at him, as if her eyes were reading him like an open book. But he did not mind, he walked passed her, only to stop beside her, facing the gravestone of the miko, Midoriko.

His eyes widened when the gravestone glowed a bright colour, making the Princess instantly turned around and face it.

"This is where we found the..."

"...Shikon no Tama." He ended, as he looked towards her.

The light faded away, leaving only the moonlight to give them some light. their eyes were once again locked with each other. Both of their eyes were not the same. For this time, they were reading each other and if anyone really knew, they were also admiring each other.

Once again, none of both knew of what to do, and the inevitable happened.

He could feel the wind blew gently, as a hymn was played. He watched as her hands lifted to caress his face, overwhelming his senses with her scent. And before both knew what to do, the demon lord's hands grasped her shoulders, as he crashed his lips against hers. He felt no push from her this time. He felt her respond, as her hands travelled to his back, deepening their kiss.

Then, as the minutes passed, Kagome felt herself come back. The immediate knowledge of the taiyoukai's body against hers overwhelmed her to the point of crazy. With great haste, she pulled away and straightened herself. With all her pride, she walked away, clearly telling the irritated demon lord of her secret message. Making it obvious to him that she did not want him at all, bruising his ego.

"Let us go, Lord Sesshoumaru."

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Now that both of the Princess and the Lord were gone, the Great Yukero had his chance. The Southern Castle's defences were down and in only a few days, a great army of human men and youkais tore down the castle. They took important hostages, but killed everyone else.

Yukero looked over at the once beautiful castle, now turned to a huge wrecked. This is what he loved above wars. Seeing the results of it. The dead corpses of bodies that surrounded the burned castled lay on the floor. Some of the soldiers were behead, for the humour of his men.

Looking to the side, he watched as another youkai soldier from the Southern land was thrown upon the ground. His men tortured him, and soon killed him. Then, his men brought more prisoners to kill. But before these two were tortured, Yukero stepped in, a smirked on his lips, as he recognised both of them.

"Do not torture the two." He ordered.

His most trusted soldier went to his side. "Great Yukero, there are the only ones left. Naraku had escaped."

"Let Naraku be."

"But...why are we letting these two lived?"

"Haven't you learned from your master already?" The soldier nodded, but gave a confuse look. "Wars are only beautiful when they are meaningful. I want the future battle with our emotionless Lord Sesshoumaru and tactful Princess Kagome to be somewhat...heated." Said Yukero, as he chuckled. "The little ward will make that happen..."

"And what of Naraku...?"

"He shall be our messenger." He answered with great amusement.

**END OF CH 8 - A Twisted Fairy Tale**

**Demon Tenshi:** This chapter is pretty short…but I needed it short. As you can see, it is preparing everyone for the next chapter… Anyway, I was very pressured this week, having tonnes of tests and all that… However, I refused to let myself get away from not updating for a long time, nearly a month. So, it is in my deep apology that I wish to say that I am quite disappointed at myself.

**Crystal jade2-** Awww…that was so nice of you to say…

**Kage Neko-** Thank you for reviewing in this chapter… I am so happy that you did. Anyway, I also thought the last chapter was funny…but I only added that in so to get to the point of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to start to actually like each other.

**Kjinuyasha-** Well, I hope that you can keep enjoying this chapter.

**RoxyBunny-** Wow…you're such a nice reviewer. I guess I do want my FanFics to be different from everyone's. Thank you for noticing. And as you can see here, Kagome is a little scared…and Sesshoumaru just doesn't want to admit it.

**Mysterious Flame-** Unlike everything you ever read…? Wow…that makes me feel unique and I like unique… Thank you.

**Sticky-Honey-** LOL Don't beat up Inuyasha…he is just an idiot. He thinks that by asking that he would have Kagome under control, but I think it's a bit too late, don't you think?

**teh one-** Well, I guess there was jealousy in Sesshoumaru's attitude… And well, happy birthday! Well, I don't care about PK anymore…I mean, she was bound to happen…I guess.

**Sessys-matelove-** ok, thanks for the review. 

**death-resurrected-** Yeah…The spell did end quickly… Yeah, the Great Yukero seems so…but I think that he has some benefits under these things that he does, don't you think? Anyway, maybe it'll end up as a Sess/Kag. But, who knows?

**windprincess342-** Thanks, I think I did well in the last chapter. It actually had a plot, that one. While this one…well, I had to do it in a hurry. I also do think that Miroku is funny when old. But I didn't want him to stay old, 'cause well, I don't like old perverts that much… Thanks for reviewing.

**Punkchickykagome-** It was kind of annoying when they hated each other, but I am not sure of what Kagome feels for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru seems to err…want her…but I'm still not as sure. Thanks for the nice review.

**Vi3t Babii-** Inuyasha shouldn't be hated for what he did…he was just being really annoying, anyway, he's out of the way for now. However, he will be back soon.

**Sexylucifer-** Thanks for the reviews. However, I am also sorry for the long wait.

**Kagome21-** Inuyasha is really not Kagome's problem, but Sesshoumaru's. Kagome could just say no to him, however, Sesshoumaru can't just say no for Kagome.

**Lil' InuTenshi-** I'm with ya on that one… Babies can be annoying. However, they can also be so cute. Thanks for the review.

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA-** You do? Well, I wonder who would that be…? Would it be, Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? Who knows? Well, Inuyasha is her future mate, while Sesshoumaru seems to be her kisser.

**Myztical Star-** You like long chapters? Well, I'm sorry about this one… Anyway, thank you so much for your review.

**i-wish-i-was-kagome-** Sesshoumaru does like Kagome, but who knows about Kagome? And they have broken the spell already.

**sveta89-** Me too.

**KellyLuvsInu-** Thanks for the review in the email. I think that Sesshoumaru had realized that he likes her, but as egos go free, how can he say it? Especially after that reaction Kagome had just given him. Kagome, she hadn't thought much of her feelings, yet.


End file.
